


Depression and Sugar Taste

by Yorgut



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Age Difference, Artist Gerard Way, F/M, Half-Sibling Incest, Kid Frank Iero, M/M, Musician Frank Iero, Student Frank Iero, Student Gerard Way, Teen Gerard Way
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-04-19 01:19:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 21
Words: 57,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4727360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yorgut/pseuds/Yorgut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Não lembro quando tudo ficou daquele jeito. Quando minha fascinação, quase adoração por sua pequena pessoa se transformaram naquela necessidade desesperadora que eu tinha por ele. Por que eu o queria como meu meio-irmão, para abraçá-lo, e tentar ajudá-lo a curar suas feridas. Como amigo, para que ele me ajudasse, para me apoiar nele e tentar me livrar da depressão em que eu sempre acabava por me afundar.<br/>Mas eu o queria mais. Queria mais que aquilo. Eu queria tocar sua pele macia, descobrir o corpo que por tantas vezes desenhei, imaginando como seria de verdade, queria ouvir sua voz soar de forma manhosa e pedinte, queria beijar seus lábios açucarados e fazê-lo meu, como ele já era desde que passou pela porta de nossa casa.<br/>Meu meio-irmãozinho. Meu Frank."<br/>A vida de Gerard Way não lhe parecia muito promissora. Não tinha sonhos, ou desejos, e agora com a morte de sua avó tudo parecia mais impossível. Até que sua família passa a tomar conta de Frank, um filho bastardo de seu pai. E o que no início era apenas um relacionamento saudável entre dois meio-irmãos acaba tomando um rumo diferente...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Primeiro Capítulo

**Author's Note:**

> Olá! Eu sou Olive, e essa é a minha primeira fanfic depois de um bom tempo longe de sites como esse. Essa fanfic foi primeiramente publicada no site socialspirit sobre o nickname de MoonySilhouette, mas por motivos pessoais, não foi concluída e excluí minha conta do site. Retorno hoje à postá-la, tendo continuando os capítulos que já tinha, mais ou menos quatro. Espero que minha nova escrita encaixe com a antiga, para que a transição entre os capítulos que fiz antes e os que continuo agora seja suave.
> 
> E, caso não tenha ficado claro, não é plágio, a conta MoonySilhouette realmente me pertencia. Espero que não ocorra nenhum mal entendido.

**E** ra um dia chuvoso quando ele apareceu em minha vida.

Um dia especialmente deprimente, onde a única coisa mais abundante do que a chuva fria eram minhas lágrimas, unidas ao meu soluçar quase incessante.

Num primeiro momento, a notícia da morte de minha avó, Elena, não me causou tanto impacto. Quer dizer, acontecia uma hora ou outra não é?

Mas minha máscara de firmeza não durou muito. Quando me vi ali, em seu enterro, fui tomado pela sensação de que a única pessoa que um dia havia me compreendido plenamente estava me deixando. E de repente, tudo o que eu conseguia fazer era chorar.

Cheguei a um ponto de desespero tão grande que meus pais, envergonhados, resolveram se retirar mais cedo dali, levando meu irmão e eu para casa.

Estava me sentindo um tanto em dívida com minha mãe, já que a havia feito abandonar o enterro de sua mãe antes da hora... Mas ela não parecia chateada. Muito pelo contrário. Tratou-me feito um bebê, me enrolando por completo com cobertores macios e me fazendo deitar em nosso sofá logo indo à cozinha me preparar alguma coisa.

Meu irmão mais novo, Mikey, com seus onze anos, também estava bastante triste, mas ainda não parecia entender a dimensão real de tudo aquilo. Ou talvez eu que a extrapolasse um pouco.Mas não era culpa minha. Desde a infância havia sido o garoto solitário e esquisitinho que preferia brincar com seus gizes de cera e desenhos do que com as outras crianças. Vovó era a única que não tentava fazer com que eu me enturmasse mais com os outros. Ela me respeitava da forma que eu era, e ainda tentava estimular meu lado artístico, sempre tão mais aflorado. E em tantas outras situações... Eu podia contar com ela para o que quer que fosse.

Meu irmão ainda era novo demais para ter se apegado tanto a ela. E ele era... Bom, mais normal que eu, com toda a certeza. Por isso, apenas me olhava de um canto, incerto se devia falar algo, ou me abraçar. Por fim, acabou correndo para seu quarto, e pelo que me lembro, não saiu de lá tão cedo.

Meu pai estava silencioso e tenso naquela manhã. Parecia ter a impressão de que algo ia acontecer. Lembro que ele sentou-se ao meu lado no sofá, e não disse absolutamente nada.Suspirei pesadamente. Meu pai nunca havia gostado exatamente de mim. Em meus quinze deprimentes anos de existência, ele havia me tratado bem. E só. Nada de carinho ou de afeição. E então, quando minhas roupas se tornaram escuras, minha personalidade mais fechada e meu porta cds recheado de bandas barulhentas a seu ver, as coisas ficaram ainda piores.

Naquele momento, por exemplo, lembro que ele me olhara de forma desaprovadora. Como se eu fosse fraco por chorar daquela maneira. Eu não me importava. Na verdade, eu me importava com pouca coisa naquela época.

O que mudou drasticamente, assim como... Bom, tudo.Mamãe retornou a sala com uma bandeja de biscoitos quentinhos e beijou minha testa antes de seguir para ver Mikey. Donna Way era uma mulher moderna, que prezava sua carreira, mas não abandonava seu papel como mãe. Ela não era do tipo de pessoa que se abala facilmente, e mesmo com algo como a morte da vó Elena, ela conseguia manter-se firme. Quase não demonstrava sua dor. Apenas estava mais silenciosa do que de costume.

Eu gostava disso em minha mãe. Ela era forte.

Eu queria ser como ela. Queria não ter me entregado à depressão, que havia começado a se apossar de mim há semanas, tão facilmente. Mas era difícil.

Viver é uma coisa difícil. Alguns enlouquecem, outros se privam delas...

Alguns conseguem, simplesmente, viver. Encontram forças na fé, no amor, até mesmo em seus sonhos.

Naquele momento, eu não me agarrava em nenhuma dessas coisas. Amava meus pais, meu irmãozinho e meus amigos, mas nada forte o bastante para isso. A religião havia deixado de me fazer sentido quando começou a contradizer a si própria e, sonhos? Que sonhos eu tinha?

Sabia que queria fazer quadrinhos. Que queria viver disso.

Mas rapidamente trataram de esmagar esse meu pequeno propósito. Meu pai, mais especificamente.

Segundo ele, arte não dava dinheiro. E fim da discussão.

Ele queria que eu fosse advogado. Ou médico. Essas coisas de sempre.

Eu era incompreendido, como qualquer jovem de quinze anos. E, sendo assim, não acreditava que a psicóloga pra quem ia iria poder me ajudar muito. Não me sentia à vontade me abrindo com ela e nossas sessões eram 50 minutos de respostas monossilábicas sobre como estava sendo minha semana e etc.

Olhei para o prato de biscoitos à minha frente e suspirei, pegando um deles.

As gotas de chocolate quentinho eram atraentes, mas o máximo que comi foi um pequeno pedaço.

Mamãe voltou para a cozinha. Papai me deixou, indo em direção ao banheiro.

E eu continuei ali.Como sempre. Eu não era a pessoa mais ativa de todas. Então, quando não estava ouvindo música, esparramado em minha cama, estava desenhando alguma coisa, esparramado no sofá. Algumas raras vezes, realizava alguma das tarefas do colégio. E só.

Naquela manhã, eu sequer tinha vontade de me levantar para pegar meus lápis e caderno de desenhos, ou mesmo de ligar a tv. Por isso apenas fiquei lá, imóvel, vendo as gotas de chova baterem ruidosamente na janela.

Até que vi a silhueta de uma pessoa de guarda-chuva vindo em direção a porta da frente.

Esperei alguns segundos, me certificando de que estava certo, e a confirmação veio no som estridente da campainha.

\- Gerard! Abra a porta, por favor! Estou usando o forno. - gritou mamãe, e eu não tive escolha se não ouvi-la.

À contra gosto, despi-me dos cobertores gigantescos ao meu redor e segui até a porta.

Por vezes, mais tarde, me questionei sobre o que teria acontecido se não estivéssemos ali naquele momento, se as coisas seriam diferentes... Mas, custo a acreditar que pudéssemos escapar daquilo. Destino, Karma, chamem como quiserem.

Sob um guarda-chuva cinza, ali na calçada de minha casa, estavam duas pessoas. Não necessariamente espremidas de baixo dele, como poderiam ficar, pois a menor delas vestia uma capa de chuva e, sinceramente, não parecia se importar nem um pouco em se molhar.

A mulher ali era alta, ou parecia ser com aqueles saltos finos. Seus cabelos eram negros e brilhosos e ela tinha olhos negros ambiciosos. Vestia-se como uma empresária da alta sociedade, e com sua postura firme era exatamente essa a impressão que ela passava. Segurava a mão de uma criança, bem menor que ela, que devia ter seus sete anos. O garoto estava coberto por uma capa de chuva transparente, que cobria seus cabelos castanhos e parte do rosto infantil, sorridente. Os olhinhos dele mal apareciam, sob a franja grandinha, mas eu conseguia notar que eles eram de um tom diferente, bonito, de verde. Ou seria castanho? Eu não conseguia distinguir com precisão.

\- Bom dia. - a moça falou, educadamente, mas eu conseguia sentir uma impaciência em seu tom, como se ela estivesse apressada. - Aqui é a casa de Donald Way?

\- Hã, sim. - confirmei. - Sou o filho dele, Gerard, o que a senhora...?

Ela não me deixou dizer mais nada. Com um olhar quase indignado que parecia dizer "Filho?!?", conseguiu abrir espaço e entrar na casa, arrastando o garotinho.

\- Ei! - protestei. Não era por que ela se vestia bem e estava com uma criança que podia ir entrando de qualquer maneira.

Ela fechou o guarda chuva e passou a mão pelos cabelos negros. - Me desculpe garoto, mas eu não tenho tempo a perder com formalidades inúteis. Vá chamar seu pai e... - ela mal terminou de falar e ele voltou à sala, a expressão passando de incredulidade para nervosismo na mesma velocidade com que seus lábios formaram um nome:

\- Nádia? O que é que você está...

\- Donald. - a mulher, Nádia, o fitou com um olhar de nojo, como se ele fosse a criatura mais desprezível, algo em que ela sequer se daria ao trabalho de pisar com seus sapatos caros. - Não quer chamar sua esposa para participar do espetáculo que isso vai ser? Por que, pelo jeito, você ainda deve ser casado.

\- Saia de minha casa. Não tenho nada a tratar com você. - papai grunhiu, irritado.- Ah, mas você tem muita coisa a falar comigo. Mas, vamos chamar a Sra. Way para isso. Ela precisa saber de tudo também, não?

Como se a casa fosse sua, Nádia caminhou até a cozinha e voltou com minha mãe atrás dela. Mamãe parecia tão confusa quanto eu naquela história toda, e a expressão do meu pai ao vê-la na sala também, se tornou de puro pavor.

\- Nádia... Não precisamos metê-la nisso... O que é que a Linda quer, hã? O que aconteceu? - meu pai balbuciava quase suplicante para a morena, que o ignorou por completo.

\- É um prazer conhecê-la, Sra. Way. Eu sou Nádia Thomas e... Bom... Eu vim aqui em nome de minha irmã, Linda, que infelizmente sofreu um acidente de carro há uns dias e... Ela entrou em coma. - ela fez uma pausa, como se tal coisa fosse realmente dolorosa, e fez uma carícia leve, quase mecânica, na cabeça do menino que agora se agarrava timidamente a sua perna, como se estivesse assustado com tantas pessoas desconhecidas ao seu redor.

Eu entendia ao pequenininho. Sentia-me exatamente como ele estando em multidões.

Nádia continuou após minha mãe murmurar "meus sentimentos", ainda confusa. - A sra. certamente deve estar se perguntando por que estou aqui ou o quê isso tem haver com vocês... Mas é que, hm, minha irmã Linda nunca foi uma santa, Sra. Way. E, você talvez não se lembre, mas há uns anos atrás seu marido fez uma viagem. Um congresso no trabalho, um mês em New York... Já faz uns dez anos, mas você se lembra, não?

Mamãe olhou para meu pai e para Nádia, confusa. - Sim. Ele participou de um congresso... Você estava lá, não Donald? Pouco antes do Mikey completar um ano. Fiquei decepcionada por você ter perdido o dia em que ele começou a andar.

Papai nada disse. Estava lívido. Nádia continuou.

\- Bem, seu marido não passou esse um mês sozinho, como lamento dizer Sra. Way. Ele estava com minha irmã, vivendo uma aventurazinha tola fora do casamento... Mas Linda era uma boba e achava que ele realmente queria ficar com ela. Uma boboca apaixonada, com seus vinte anos. E quando ele voltou para New Jersey, ela fez de tudo para segui-lo. E então o procurou novamente. E ele disse que não queria ficar com ela por que ela era jovem demais... Um monte de desculpas esfarrapadas para não dizer, simplesmente, que era casado - ou talvez tenha dito e ela que não tenha contado pra mim, envergonhada pelo que fez - mas nós dois sabemos que ela se afastou de você depois disso, não Donald? E só te procurou depois de dois anos, depois que se encontraram num supermercado, acidentalmente. E ela estava casada, com um filho, e com um ar adulto que deve ter lhe seduzido ainda mais do que o de adolescente ingênua que ela tinha, não é? E vocês voltaram a se ver, pelo que ela me contou. Até o Frank morrer. Do coração, tadinho. E vocês nunca mais se encontraram. Então você seguiu sua vida de sempre, com sua esposa e filhos, sem imaginar que seu caso com Linda fosse ter alguma consequência. Pois bem, aqui está a consequência.

Nádia retirou a o capuz da cabeça do garotinho, mostrando de forma mais clara seu rosto. - Frank Iero foi um bom homem, aceitou Linda grávida de outro como estava e até registrou o filho dela como seu. Deu até seu nome a ele. Frank Iero Jr. Mas na verdade ele não passa de mais um Way... É seu filho, Donald.

Mamãe, que antes apenas havia coberto os lábios com as mãos e mantinha-se quase incrédula, agora começara a chorar. Parecia mais irritada do que triste... Ou talvez num misto estranho dos dois.

Eu só conseguia me sentir confuso. Aquele garotinho me fitava ainda assustado, com aqueles olhinhos âmbar, do mesmo tom que os de meu avô paterno, quase os mesmos de meu pai, e parecia querer colo. Eu imaginava como ele se sentia, mesmo pequeno como era, ter sua mãe em coma e conhecer o verdadeiro pai de uma forma tão conturbada... Isso era algo muito ruim.

Pela primeira vez em semanas senti a vontade de abraçar alguém. Por que eu queria abraçar aquele pequeno assustado... Meu irmão.

Outro irmão mais novo. Eu nunca havia pensado que outra criança além de Mikey faria parte da minha vida, nem mesmo filhos, que eu não pretendia ter. Então aquilo era, de fato, muito confuso.

\- Eu vou viajar Donald, e com Linda em coma... Eu não posso cuidar do garoto. Meus pais o rejeitam por causa de Linda e depois que os parentes de Frank descobriram que o Junior não é parente sanguíneo deles, cortaram relações. Então eu achei que poderia tentar encontrá-lo. - Nádia olhou para o relógio. - Estou atrasada. As malas do Junior estão no carro, venha me ajudar a buscá-las.

\- Esse menino não vai ficar aqui. - meu pai disse, bruto, fazendo com que os ombros do garoto se encolhessem. Senti raiva. Ele não precisava falar daquela forma.

\- Ah, ele vai. - mamãe se pronunciou. Seus olhos mantinham-se vermelhos e ela ainda parecia furiosa, mas fitou meu pai de forma controlada. - É seu filho, e se você não teve a responsabilidade com ele antes, vai ter agora. Podemos encontrar espaço para ele com Mikey ou Gerard. E você vai ajudá-la a trazer as malas dele, agora. Vou estar no escritório, esperando para falar com você.

Com isso, minha mãe desapareceu escada acima e meu pai não teve escolha se não ouvi-la. Eu, particularmente não achava uma coisa tão absurda ele tê-la traído. Era óbvio que ela o amava muito mais do que ele o fazia. Eu só tinha raiva dele magoar os sentimentos de uma pessoa tão boa como minha mãe era.

E tinha pena daquele menininho, que nada tinha haver com a história e agora estava ali, acanhado demais para se sentar ou fazer qualquer coisa que não olhar repetidamente para a rua, esperando a tia retornar.

\- Você pode sentar, sabe? - falei, eu mesmo retornando ao meu casulo de lençóis macios. Os olhos redondos e âmbar voltaram-se pra mim e, então, rapidamente, ele correu para o outro sofá, de frente para onde eu estava. Seus pés balançavam, e sua atenção voltou-se completamente para o prato de biscoitos ali. Estaria ele com fome?

\- Pode pegar um... Hm... Junior. - forcei-me a lembrar.

\- Frank. - murmurou ele. - Meu nome é Frank. Só minha mãe e minha tia me chamam de Junior. É irritante.

\- Ah, okay, Frank. Pode pegar um biscoito. É bom, foi minha mãe que fez.

Ele então esticou uma das mãozinhas e apanhou um biscoito. Ele o mordiscou lentamente, de início, mas logo depois o devorou em segundos.

Isso quase me fez sorrir. Crianças.

\- Quantos anos têm? - questionei, achando a voz dele, ainda que fina, não condizente com seu tamanhinho.

\- 10. - ele pegou outro biscoito.

Por um momento, fiquei surpreso. O garoto era realmente pequeno. Mas logo em seguida os cálculos em minha mente comprovaram o fato. Ele devia ser um ano e alguns meses mais novo do que Mikey, segundo o que ouvimos de Nádia.

Ouch. De repente foi como se um balde de água tivesse despencado em minha cabeça. Ao longo de tudo aquilo a verdade ainda parecia estar sendo processada em minha mente e só agora a ficha havia caído por completo. Há dez anos meu pai havia tido outro filho, aquele garotinho minúsculo a minha frente, comendo biscoitos. Um meio-irmão mais novo que iria viver conosco. Talvez em meu quarto. Tudo ali em casa mudaria depois dessa.

Aquela nem parecia mais a mesma manhã em que eu me descontrolara no enterro de minha vó...

Vovó. Como ela reagiria a isso tudo? Será que trataria Frank como um neto, também, mesmo que ele fosse filho do homem que traiu sua filha? Provavelmente sim. Ela o acharia fofo. Oh, sim, com toda a certeza. E apertaria suas bochechas, tão fofinhas.

Fiquei alguns segundos só observando-o comer os biscoitos, um por um, até ver meu pai voltar à sala.

Ele trazia duas malas, e Nádia o seguia. Os dois pareciam ter conversado um pouco lá fora. Ele colocou as coisas de meu novo irmãozinho próximas aos sofás e seguiu escada acima, com a cara amarrada, sem dizer mais nada. Ia falar com mamãe.

Frank viu sua tia caminhar até si e beijar sua bochecha. - Quando eu voltar de viagem, venho te buscar, hm?

Frank assentiu e beijou-a de volta. Então a morena voltou-se para mim.

\- Cuide bem de meu sobrinho, por favor. Você me parece maduro o suficiente para entender que Frank não tem culpa pelos erros de seu pai. – ela acariciou os cabelos castanhos do menino. – Eu não acho que seja justo fazer esse pedido a sua mãe, então...

\- Não se preocupe. Eu vou cuidar dele.

\- E Frank, comporte-se direitinho. Eu ligo pra saber como você está. Tchau. - então, rapidamente saiu da casa. Minutos depois, ouvi o som do carro dando partida.

E então, tudo ficou em silêncio. Antes, é claro, do barulho da discussão começar, no andar de cima.

Eu conseguia ouvir a voz subitamente estridente de minha mãe e os grunhidos bravos de meu pai.

Frank se encolheu, cobrindo as orelhas com as mãos. - É tudo culpa minha. - murmurou, baixando os olhos.

\- Não é não. - disse, mas notei que ele não se convenceria apenas por aquilo, então continuei. - Meu pai errou e sua mãe, hm, ela também fez algumas escolhas erradas. Mas você não deve se sentir culpado.

\- Minha mãe está morta. - ele disse, numa voz baixa e meio melancólica. - Ela só fica lá parada, como se estivesse dormindo. Mas não acorda.

Suspirei. Ele era realmente apenas uma pobre criança. E eu, por mais estranho que isso me parecesse no momento, queria ajudá-lo. Talvez temesse que, mais tarde, ele fosse se tornar alguém como eu.

\- Olha... Eu não quero que fique pensando assim. Não pense nisso, hm? Eu sei que deve ser estranho, você vai morar com gente que nem conhece... Mas, hm, pode confiar em mim. O que acha de irmos ver o Mikey? Ele tem a sua idade e... Hm... É seu meio-irmão também.

Frank então sorriu. Acho que pela primeira vez desde que havia entrado ali. E fora um sorriso tão bonito que eu me senti até meio aéreo por uns segundos.

\- Isso é legal. Eu nunca tive mais ninguém pra brincar em casa... Sempre quis ter um irmão mais velho... Ou dois... E cachorros... Vocês têm cachorros?

Neguei sem tirar do rosto aquele esboço de sorriso que surgira ao ver o dele. – Infelizmente não. Mas eu sei que Mikey sempre quis ter um gato. Vem, vamos conhecer ele.

Me levantei e notei o garoto correr até mim e agarrar minha mão. Ele era realmente muito baixinho, e seus dedinhos entrelaçados aos meus me davam uma sensação estranha. Eram quentinhos, macios, como deveriam ser.

Subimos as escadas e caminhamos rapidamente pelo corredor, fugindo do alto falatório que saía de uma das portas. Entramos no quarto cuja porta era totalmente decorada com desenhos e figurinhas espaciais de alto relevo.

Passamos horas ali. Eu apenas observava Mikey, que após o choque inicial da descoberta, adorou o fato de ter ganhado um irmão, e Frank brincando. E ao contrário de como estava antes, todo desconfiado, segurando seus brinquedos só para si, agora os dividia com o pequeno Frankie, rindo.

Era curiosa a forma como eles imaginavam as coisas. Mesmo eu que tinha as mais loucas ilusões a me inspirar para meus desenhos, achava aquilo tudo incrível. O pequeno Frankie me parecia muito incrível. Com aqueles olhinhos, tão âmbares, tão misturados entre o verde e o castanho quanto era possível, e seu jeitinho ainda tímido de manusear os carrinhos de Mikey... Ele era, em um adjetivo, desenhável. É. Eu com certeza faria um desenho dele mais tarde. E talvez um de Mikey, para não ser injusto.

Engraçado. Agora eu teria de dividir as coisas com dois irmãozinhos menores, e não apenas um.E essa era toda a minha preocupação no momento. Mesmo tendo quinze anos, minha mente ainda não havia conseguido compreender que, talvez, depois daquela manhã, meus pais se separassem. Que tudo na minha vida poderia mudar drasticamente com a chegada daquele pequeno ao nosso lar. Eu só conseguia ver as coisas boas naquilo, o que me era completamente atípico.

Frank fizera aquilo comigo. Aquele garotinho quase me fez sorrir, em poucos minutos junto a ele. Existia uma aura diferente em volta dele. Ele ainda parecia tão tímido e tão incerto... Mas não deixava de parecer feliz. Não sei... Esperançoso.

Quando os dois começaram a sentir fome, eu decidi que era bom dar uma olhada se meus pais já tinham acabado com aquilo tudo. Então saí do quarto e encontrei minha mãe saindo do escritório, os olhos tão vermelhos quanto estavam antes.

\- Gerard, querido, será que pode preparar o seu almoço e os dos meninos? Eu preciso tomar um banho, relaxar um pouco. Depois eu faço um lanche.

\- E o papai?

\- Ele vai almoçar na casa dos pais dele. Talvez passe uns dias por lá e precisa ver se não será um incômodo. - então ele iria sair de casa, pelo menos por um tempo, pelo que eu entendi. Aquilo ainda não me parecia tão ruim. Exceto por minha mãe, claro. - Mais tarde ele vai vir buscar vocês três para jantar e conversar um pouco.

\- Tudo bem.

Após um breve silêncio, minha mãe perguntou. - E o garoto? Como ele está?

\- O Frank? Já se entrosou com o Mikey. Eles estão brincando até agora.Ela apenas assentiu e beijou minha testa.

\- Obrigada por me ajudar tanto querido. Você é um bom rapaz.

Fingi um sorriso para ela e fui preparar algo para o almoço. Não que eu soubesse cozinhar bem, mas sabia me virar o bastante para fazer macarrão instantâneo e um pouco de suco.

Os garotos comeram depressa e eu mal toquei em meu prato, como sempre. Então foram brincar mais, e eu resolvi ficar um pouco sozinho.

A dor no peito que surgira no momento em que coloquei os pés no velório de Elena naquela manhã voltou quando me esparramei em minha cama. Meus fones de ouvido tocavam em volume alto uma de minhas músicas favoritas, o que costumava me distrair, mas naquele momento mal surtia efeito. Eu senti vontade de chorar outra vez. De abraçar alguém com força.

Parecia que algo dentro de mim estava se despedaçando, e eu não duvidava nada que fosse o meu próprio coração.

Uma ou duas lágrimas já haviam escorrido por meu rosto quando ouvi a batida leve na minha porta.

Eu queria ignorar completamente seja lá quem estivesse ali, mas eu estava com a impressão de que a criatura por trás de minha porta não merecia meu mau-humor.

E eu estava certo.

Quem estava ali era o pequeno Frank, com seus olhos redondos, levemente pidões, remexendo suas mãozinhas.

\- O que quer? - perguntei, implicando comigo mesmo por meu tom grosso.

\- A Sra. Way pediu para que eu lhe avisasse que é hora do banho. O irmão Mikey já foi tomar o dele e... Oh! Você tem bonequinhos! - Frank meio que gritou, enquanto corria pra dentro de meu quarto, sem minha permissão, e subia na cadeira giratória de minha escrivaninha, se esticando para alcançar as minhas figuras de ação sobre a prateleira.

\- Ei! Desça daí! - caminhei até ele e agarrei-o, colocando no chão. - Não são bonequinhos. São figuras de ação. E são caras então não pode mexer nelas.

\- Ah... Tudo bem. Desculpa. - ele se encolheu, levemente envergonhado, mas se distraiu de novo, dessa vez com meu estojo de lápis para desenho. - Olha só! Quantas cores têm aqui? Parecem umas mil!

\- 150. E tenta não estragar, por favor. - esfreguei minhas têmporas. Por mais legalzinho que Frank estivesse sendo aquele dia, eu não podia me esquecer que ele era uma criança. E crianças quebram coisas.

Não queria que ele quebrasse minhas coisas, por isso me ajoelhei no chão junto a ele, ficando de olho.

\- Você deve desenhar bem, irmão Gee. - ele comentou, sorrindo. Entregou-me uma hidrocor verde e esticou as mãozinhas. - Pode desenhar algo nelas?

\- Suas mãos?- Hmhm. - ele assentiu. – Vamos, daqui a pouco eu vou para o banho e vai sair... Faz alguma coisa maneira!

Revirei os olhos. Aquele garoto tinha cada ideia. Mas desenhar naquelas mãozinhas tão diminutas me seria quase que um desafio. Topei.

Comecei traçando o que queria nas costas de cada uma delas. Mudei os hidrocores algumas vezes, para causar o efeito que queria. Era difícil desenhar corretamente com as risadinhas do garoto e a forma como ele movia as mãos às vezes, ansioso.

Terminei a teia de aranha e o ser aracnídeo que estava nela em uma das mãos, além da caveira bem desenhada da outra.

Antes de finalizar tudo, porém, olhei para seus dedinhos, que ainda continuavam "em branco". O que eu poderia fazer ali?

\- Diz uma coisa sobre você. Algo bem aleatório. - pedi, mordendo a tampa de um das canetinhas.

\- Hã... Meu aniversário é no Halloween. Isso serve?

Meio-sorri. Servia. Escrevi cuidadosamente, com roxo e amarelo, as letras da palavra Halloween em seus dedos miúdos. Foi difícil apertar os dois L's em um só dedinho, mas por fim consegui.

\- Pronto. - disse orgulhoso.

\- Uou! Nossa! Isso aqui ficou incrível! - ele olhava sorridente para suas mãozinhas desenhadas. - Você é legal, irmão Gee.

Então, inesperadamente, o garotinho lançou seus braços contra meu pescoço, me abraçando de forma desajeitada, meio que caindo por cima de mim.

De início aquilo foi... Desconfortável. Por mais que às vezes eu sentisse vontade de abraçar alguém, ser abraçado de verdade era algo bem diferente.

Eu demorei a me acostumar com o calor do corpinho junto ao meu e quando finalmente o fiz, e comecei a aprovar tal coisa, ele se afastou. Mas não muito, só o suficiente para olhar pra mim.

Os olhinhos âmbares focaram quase que instantaneamente o rastro já seco das lágrimas derramadas anteriormente. E junto com a lembrança que tive de estar chorando, me veio o motivo de tal coisa novamente.

Uma única gotícula escorreu por um de meus olhos, percorrendo depressa minha bochecha ao mesmo tempo em que abaixei meu rosto.

\- Não. - Frank gemeu baixinho, tocando em meu queixo e me fazendo olhar para ele novamente. - Não chore.

Usou um de seus dedinhos para capturar a lágrima fujona e logo depois, beijou o mesmo.

\- Mamãe sempre me dizia: _When you kiss a tear, your pain disappear*_ \- ele me disse, baixinho, com seus olhos âmbares brilhando. Eles eram bonitos, seus olhos, e embora tivessem um tom conhecido por mim, raro, mas que se via nos de meu pai e meu avô... Ah. Eles eram muito mais belos em Frank. Uma cor que merecia ser repetida em algum lugar... Talvez em um desenho. Sim. Eu novamente tinha a certeza que tinha que desenhar aquele garoto, focando principalmente naqueles olhos.

\- Obrigado Frank. - tentei lhe sorrir e o que surgiu devia ter parecido algo extremamente falso. Mas não era minha culpa. Eu parecia ter perdido por completo a habilidade de sorrir de verdade. - Agora, que acha de mostrar suas mãos para o Mikey?

\- Oh! Isso mesmo! E eu vou pedir para a Sra. Way tirar uma foto... Ela não se importaria, não é?

Balancei minha cabeça, negativamente. Pelo que eu via, minha mãe não tinha nada contra Frank, apenas o fato dele ser um filho fora do casamento de seu marido, e como isso não era culpa dele...

Assim que ele saiu correndo de meu quarto, resolvi ir tomar banho, que além das funções comuns do banho, seria útil para a preparação psicológica que seria exigida de mim para jantar com meu pai mais tarde. Eu não havia pensado tanto assim nisso, mas agora não dava pra ignorar que eu estava com raiva dele. Mamãe não merecia aquilo tudo, e mesmo que tal caso fora do casamento houvesse feito existir o pequeno Frank, eu...

Hm. Engraçado. Agora eu não conseguia mais ficar tão irritado por aquilo. Agora existia Frank, não é? Talvez não tivesse sido tão ruim assim...

Não. Tinha sido sim. Que ele pelo menos assumisse seus erros e assumisse o garoto quando soube de sua existência, o que eu aposto que ele sabia. Afinal, ele não pode ter olhado para o rosto daquele garotinho, para os olhos dele e não ter percebido que ele se parecia, mesmo que pouco, com ele.

Uma vez devidamente vestido e com os cabelos meio bagunçados, do jeito que eu gostava, resolvi ir até o quarto dos meninos.

Eles já estavam prontos e distraiam-se jogando videogame.- Mamãe disse que o papai chega daqui a pouco. - murmurou Mikey, distraído.

\- Vou falar com ela.

Desci até a sala, onde minha mãe folheava alguns documentos, provavelmente de algum caso judicial dela. Minha mãe era advogada, e às vezes tinha esse péssimo costume de se preocupar com o trabalho para não se abalar com a vida pessoal. Mas nós tínhamos que conversar.

\- Mamãe? - sentei-me ao seu lado. - Precisa de alguém pra te ouvir?

Eu não era bom em consolar pessoas, sempre acabava piorando as coisas, na verdade. Mas eu tinha que fazer um esforço.

\- Não. Eu já estou bem. - ela suspirou. - É que... Não é nada fácil descobrir que o homem que eu amo já há quase vinte anos teve a coragem de me trair dessa forma. É doloroso.

\- Vocês vão se separar?

\- Eu não sei. Vamos dar um tempo por enquanto. Provavelmente semana que vem ele vai ter arrumado algum lugar aqui perto para ficar e vai levar o Frank com ele.

\- O quê? O Frank vai embora? Mas ele acabou de chegar. - meu interesse súbito naquilo era estranho, mas nada que eu percebesse na época.

\- Querido, por mais adorável que ele seja, não é meu filho. E eu sei que quer que ele fique aqui, mas não acha que ele merece passar um tempo com o pai dele? Você e Mikey convivem com Donald desde sempre... Mas não ele.

\- Papai não merece se aproximar de Frank. Ele sabia que ele existia, mãe, não tinha como não saber com todos esses anos. - cruzei meus braços, emburrando-me um pouco. - Por que ia querer agir como pai agora?

Mamãe suspirou, outra vez. - Não é a hora de conversarmos sobre isso, hm? Daqui a pouco o pai de vocês chega e... Bom. - ela bagunçou meus cabelos. - Só peço uma coisa, filho. Não o odeie. Ele errou, mas nenhum pai merece isso. Ele ama você. E o Mikey. E com certeza vai amar o pequeno Frank.

E quem não amaria? Uma criatura fofinha como aquela...Minha mãe então beijou minha bochecha e voltou para o escritório, levando seus papéis junto a si.

Cerca de meia-hora depois, meu pai chegou. Estava bem vestido e cumprimentou minha mãe (novamente na sala, terminando de arrumar os cabelos de Mikey que, naquela época, ficavam extremamente bagunçados sem muito esforço) de maneira civilizada.

Ele ficou meio sem jeito perto de Frank, e apertou a mãozinha pequena (onde eu ainda conseguia ver os resquícios dos desenhos anteriormente feitos por mim).

\- É um prazer conhecê-lo, Junior. - murmurou ele.

\- Me chame de Frank. - ele sorriu, exibindo todos os dentinhos. - É um prazer conhecê-lo também, papai.

Pronto. Ali o gelo foi quebrado. Eu conseguia ver nos olhos meio verdes de meu pai que ele havia se emocionado com aquelas palavras. Aquele garoto era fruto de um mero caso, havia sido criado por outro homem e estava ali, chamando o de papai.

E assim como havia acontecido como todos os outros Way, papai se derreteu por Frank em poucos minutos. No caminho até a pizzaria, os dois não paravam de falar. Três, na verdade, já que Frank e Mikey, por terem quase a mesma idade talvez, tinham muito em comum. Eu apenas fiquei em silêncio e ouvindo música. Como sempre.

O caminho do carro até o interior do restaurante, e o tempo entre a escolha da pizza e a chegada dela foi lotada por mais falatório "crianças-pai babão". Eu com certeza não tinha vez ali. Mas era melhor. Do jeito que ainda estava irritado com Donald, provavelmente falaria alguma besteira a ele, e eu não queria quebrar o climinha feliz que Mikey e Frank pareciam aprovar tanto.

\- Gerard? Você mal comeu sua pizza. Devíamos ter escolhido outro sabor? - meu pai perguntou, de uma forma tão preocupada que me deu nojo. O que ele queria? Mostrar a Frank que era um bom pai? Ele nunca havia sido isso, pelo menos não comigo, e não era agora que iria ser.

\- Só não estou com fome. - respondi, tentando não ser bruto, desviando os olhos do falso interesse de Donald sobre minha vida.

\- Come irmão Gee. - começou Frank, cortando alguns pedaços de minha pizza. - Ou vai querer que eu te dê na boquinha, que nem um bebê? Olha o aviãozinho!

Eu não sabia como escapar daquele pirralho que se esticava todo em minha direção, movendo o garfo onde a pizza de milho estava espetada. Acabei comendo o pedaço, só para poder resmungar para que ele se sentasse.

Com aqueles três pares de olhos em cima de mim, acabei tendo que comer tudo, me sentindo enjoado, mas ao mesmo tempo satisfeito. Fazia tempo que eu não terminava de verdade uma refeição.

O caminho para casa foi mais silencioso, e isso se deveu ao fato de que Frank e Mikey, após gastarem sua energia no parquinho do lugar - onde eu tivera que ficar de olho nos dois para que não se machucassem - adormeceram em meu colo.

Acredite, foi bem desconfortável ficar com duas coisinhas que nem aqueles dois se remexendo em cima de mim, completamente adormecidos.

\- Me desculpe Gerard. - meu pai começou, quebrando o silêncio. - Eu acho que devo muitas desculpas a você, sua mãe e até mesmo Mikey. Eu tinha uma família perfeita e mesmo assim... Mas tudo o que posso fazer agora é tentar ser um bom pai para esse garoto.

\- Então seja. E não comece a ignorá-lo caso, no futuro, ele não venha a ser exatamente como senhor quer, que nem faz comigo. - eu disse. - E nem pense em fazer isso com o Mikey também. Eles não merecem nada disso.

\- Eu sei.E esse foi o fim da conversa. Havíamos chegado.

Donald pegou Frank no colo e minha mãe, Mikey, me libertando daquele peso todo finalmente.

Deixamos os meninos nos sofás, ainda faltando arrumar um lugar definitivo para que dormissem, e meu pai se despediu dos dois com beijos em suas testas. Apertou minha mão rapidamente e falou um pouco com minha mãe. Então, com um leve aceno, foi embora novamente, dessa vez levando uma pequena mala, com mais algumas roupas.

\- Ele vai vir buscar vocês para escola e provavelmente vão sair outras vezes essa semana.

\- Ótimo. - bufei. - E agora mãe? Onde os meninos vão dormir?

\- Vou levar o Mikey para ficar comigo hoje. Ele não vai reclamar, já que está dormindo feito um anjinho... Colocamos Frank no quarto dele por enquanto.

Assenti, tentando pegar o adormecido Frank no colo. Ele era um tanto mais pesado que Mikey, mas ainda assim leve o suficiente para que eu conseguisse carregá-lo escada acima.

Coloquei-o na cama de Mikey, vendo minha mãe ir com meu irmão (ou melhor dizendo, outro irmão) até seu quarto.

Tirei os tênis de Frank e cobri-o com os lençóis estampados. Ele ficava ainda mais fofo, se que isso era possível, dormindo. Mantinha as mãozinhas ao lado do rosto e entreabria os lábios, tão róseos como só agora eu havia notado, para ressonar, quase como um filhote de gato.

Após um leve bagunçar em seus cabelos, o que me pareceu muito natural, segui para meu próprio quarto.Depois de vestir meu pijama e me jogar em minha cama, não tardei a adormecer. Talvez por todo o meu cansaço emocional do dia. Só me lembro de que, mais ou menos umas três e meia da manhã, ouvi o barulho de minha porta sendo aberta, e logo depois algo se intrometeu em minhas cobertas.Abri os olhos rapidamente, assustado, e fui surpreendido com o rostinho de Frank, que trazia uma expressão leve de pânico, os olhinhos âmbares molhados.

\- E-eu tive um pesadelo. - gaguejou. - Me deixa dormir aqui, irmão Gee, por favor, por favor.Ele tremia e eu tentei fazer algo para acalmá-lo.

Hm. Desconfortável outra vez. Mas nem tanto. Abraçar Frank ainda era estranho, mas no momento era o que o garoto precisava. Suas lágrimas ainda molhavam minha camisa escura, e suas mãozinhas ainda se encontravam agitadas, apertando-me com força desnecessária, como se para saber que eu realmente estava ali.

Ele caiu no sono antes que eu realmente percebesse, e uma leve sensação de trabalho cumprido me invadiu. Segurando seu corpo com um dos braços e nos cobrindo com o outro, tentei ajeitar-nos melhor ali, mas de qualquer jeito ele acabava sempre ficando meio em cima de mim.

Por fim, deixei do jeito que estava, com ele agarrado a meu tronco como um pequeno macaco. Ele era meu irmão, não era? Quantas vezes Mikey já não havia ficado assim em mim, quando resolvíamos dormir com meus pais?

E, puxa vida, ele só tinha dez anos. Não havia absolutamente nada demais.

E era até legal. Ele era mais quentinho do que meu cobertor, e os cabelos tinham um cheiro infantil que era melhor do que o amaciante de lavanda em meus lençóis.

Foi mais difícil dormir outra vez, por que naquele momento eu comecei a me lembrar que aquilo não seria permanente. Que caso meu pai e minha mãe se separassem mesmo, Frank iria embora. Isso sem falar que ainda tinha a possibilidade da mãe biológica dele, Linda, acordar do coma.

Ah. Aquilo me deixou realmente incomodado. Detestava perder coisas, pessoas... Mudanças bruscas assim geralmente causam dor aos outros. E eu não queria sentir dor.

_E eu não queria me afastar de Frank._

 

_*: Quando você beija uma lágrima, sua dor desaparece_


	2. Segundo Capítulo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Acabei me atrasando com o prazo, por isso aqui vão, para compensar, dois capítulos :3  
> Mais informações nas notas de fim do capítulo 3

**A** primeira coisa que pensei naquela manhã, ao acordar, foi que estava muito atrasado para ir para escola. Eu cheguei a tentar saltar da cama, mas fui impedido por um peso quente que se prendia desconfortavelmente a mim.

Minhas costas caíram no colchão outra vez. O que era aquilo?

Ah. Sim. Frank.

Eu até havia me esquecido que o menino... Que meu irmãozinho... Havia ido dormir ali comigo.

Nossa. Outro irmão. Quando havia acordado na manhã anterior, eu só tinha Mikey, e agora ali estava aquele baixinho, me abraçando como faria com um travesseiro. Isso era tão louco. Primeiro por que, meu irmão ou não, eu nunca que deixaria alguém ter tanto contato físico comigo. Dois abraços e depois dormir dessa forma? Era quase um absurdo.

Mas eu só conseguia "sorrir". Frank ainda estava adormecido, sem pensar em nadica de nada, profundamente mergulhado em seus sonhos, bem como eu queria estar, depois que me toquei que era domingo.

Depois de alguns minutos ali, só observando-o dormir, com preguiça demais para tentar retirá-lo de cima de mim e levantar da cama, fui forçado a isso por minha bexiga cheia.

O guri ainda se remexeu um bocado quando se livrou de meu abraço, e só sossegou quando encontrou meu travesseiro, se agarrando nele como havia feito comigo.

Senti uma vontadezinha discreta de rir. Aquele menino era mesmo uma figura.

Depois de encontrar alívio e fazer minha higiene pessoal, saí do banheiro e resolvi ir ver como estava indo o café.

Mamãe, como era de se esperar, já estava acordada. Seus olhos estavam circundados por olheiras fundas e eu me questionei se ela havia dormido por sequer um segundo na noite passada.

\- Seu irmão Mikey... Eu nunca vi um ser humano chutar tanto enquanto dorme. - ela bocejou e esticou a coluna. - Estou toda quebrada.

\- Hmpf, também não tive uma noite muito confortável. Frank teve um pesadelo, e foi pro meu quarto. Dormiu pendurado em mim, como um filhote de preguiça.

Minha mãe sorriu. - Que gracinha. Eu não devia gostar dele, sabe? - ela comentou, enquanto passava geleia num dos sanduíches de manteiga de amendoim. - Ele é filho de um caso de meu marido e mesmo que não tenha culpa disso... Só que eu gosto dele. Realmente gosto dele. É uma fofura de menino.

Dei um meio sorriso. - É verdade.

Ajudei-a com o café da manhã dos garotos, que acordaram lá para as 09:30, e só por que minha mãe foi chamá-los. E então desciam as escadas, Mikey com os óculos colocados de forma torta em seu rosto enquanto bocejava e Frank coçando os olhos, descendo os degraus praticamente sem ver. Eu não consegui deixar de comparar a altura dos dois, cuja diferença de idade era tão pouca, de um mísero um ano e um mês. Parecia muito mais. Era um contraste quase gritante. Mikey era alto demais, até mesmo para seus onze anos. Dali a pouco ele chegaria a minha altura e, se visto sem seus brinquedos, parecia ter uns 14. Quanto a Frank? Bom, se alguém lhe desse mais de oito anos, era lucro. Eu, sinceramente, lhe daria sete, principalmente por que ele era magrinho. Não exatamente ossudo como Michael, mas magro.

\- Mãe... Você trocou minhas roupas enquanto eu dormia? - perguntou Mikey, olhando para o que vestia. Um pijaminha de super-herói.

\- Troquei sim, meu gravetinho. - ela deu-lhe um beijo de esquimó, roçando seu nariz no dele.

\- Ah! Que droga! Você me viu só de cueca. - Mikey corou e aquilo, junto à risadinha de Frank, acabou me fazendo gargalhar um pouco.

\- Ora, já vi você de forma muito mais vergonhosa do que só de cueca. E eu sou sua mãe. Vou trocar suas roupas por pijamas nem que você já tenha 30 anos. - Donna riu. - Agora, os três vão comer, e eu não quero que ninguém levante dessa mesa sem ter acabado tudinho.

Argh. Foi quase uma tortura comer aquele tanto de comida. Eu... Hm... Sempre havia sido uma criança gordinha. Muito gordinha na verdade. E é claro que eu sempre sofri bullying por causa disso. Mas só aos 13 anos foi que a barra começou a pesar de verdade. Aí eu comecei a parar de comer, ou pelo menos comer o mínimo possível. Funcionou. Em um ano e meio, consegui perder quilos o suficiente para calar a boca daqueles idiotas, mas sem demonstrar que eu estava quase passando fome para meus pais, que atribuíram a perda de peso ao fato de que eu estava crescendo, facilitando bastante minhas desculpas. Mas o fato é que eu havia me acostumado a não comer muito, quase nada, e continuava assim até hoje. E desde que eu não me privasse de comida o bastante para desmaiar e que meus ossos não começassem a se destacar em minha pele, estava tudo bem. Ninguém reparava em nada.

Estava quase vomitando depois daquelas duas panquecas e por mais gostosas que fossem eu não hesitaria em colocá-las pra fora se pudesse. Mas algo acabou me distraindo, me fazendo parar de pensar em meu estômago farto.

Frank. Como é que ele havia acabado daquele jeito?

Eu juro que havia mel até em sua testa, e que aquilo acabou me arrancando uma gargalhada alta e muito involuntária.

\- Meu Deus garoto! Como é que você foi ficar assim? - perguntei a ele que apenas ria, a boca cheia de panqueca. Mikey também gargalhava, quase engasgando.

Peguei meu guardanapo e passei por toda a face diminuta, que havia se sujado por completo, como se ele tivesse afundando a cara no prato antes de comer.

\- Isso aqui 'tá muito gostoso. - ele tentou dizer, mas tudo soou como um Isse aquio tál muipo flostoso.

\- E olha que você ainda nem provou da torta de maçã da mamãe. É simplesmente deliciosa. - disse Mikey, também terminando de comer. - Hey, Frank, você sabe jogar baseball? Por que eu ia treinar um pouco com o papai, mas... Bom... Quer jogar comigo?

\- Sim! - exclamou o baixinho, finalmente tendo engolido as panquecas. - Meu pai Frank sempre treinava comigo. Modéstia a parte, sou muito bom.

\- Ah é? É o que vamos ver. Vamos trocar de roupa e eu vou pegar minha luva e taco. Gee, você sabe onde está a bola?

\- Eu a vi no quintal. - disse, sem muito interesse. - Cuidado para não se machucarem, pirralhos.

Após lavar a louça, acabei indo procurar minha mãe. Eu estava a fim de sair um pouco, ver meus amigos. Se ela deixasse mesmo, eu poderia ir até almoçar na casa do Ray e assistir algum filme. Quem sabe até beber algumas cervejas escondidos dos pais dele, como fazíamos às vezes.

\- Mãe. - comecei, batendo na porta de seu escritório e entrando ali. - Tem problema se eu for pra a casa do Ray hoje?

\- Ah, tem sim filho. - ela suspirou meio cansada. - Eu lamento, mas estou cheia de trabalho e queria que alguém ficasse de olho nos meninos.

Gemi baixinho. - Mãe! Eles já são grandinhos demais para ficarem sós, não acha?

\- Não. Deixar o Mikey brincando quietinho em seu quarto enquanto eu trabalho é uma coisa, outra é deixar ele e Frank correndo por aí enquanto estou ocupada. Eles podem se machucar e eu vou estar aqui, tão cheia de trabalho, que nem vou perceber. E ainda preciso que alguém faça o almoço e... Ah! - ela suspirou outra vez. - Dá pra acreditar que seu pai deixou tudo comigo? Ele quer que eu faça a matricula do Frank no colégio de vocês e tudo mais... Isso é loucura, simplesmente, afinal ele quem é o responsável do garoto, então...

\- Em resumo, não posso sair, não é?

\- Não. A não ser que queira levar os dois junto.

E foi assim que eu meu dia recebeu sua sentença. Iria ser chato.

Eu não estava a fim de observar os garotos jogarem baseball, já que odiava aquele e tantos outros esportes, exceto, talvez, futebol. Mas o caso era que eu estava realmente com vontade de sair, o que era raro, e estaria desperdiçando essa chance de fazê-lo voluntariamente.

Sem nada de interessante para fazer, acabei indo desenhar. E então, o que no início pretendia ser a protagonista bonita de um filme, acabou se transformando no rosto sorridente de meu irmãozinho mais novo.

Aproximei-me da janela de meu quarto, que dava para o quintal e observei os meninos jogando. Oh, os traços de Frank eram realmente bons de desenhar.

Finalmente, depois de ajustar as sombras e delinear corretamente os detalhes, me entreguei ao prazer que seria colorir os orbes dele. Ah, aquilo precisava de cor.

Mas... Como fazer? Eu queria reproduzir o exato tom âmbar dos orbes dele, sem tirar nem por, e para isso, precisava que ele estivesse ali, na minha frente.

\- Frank! Vem cá! - gritei da janela mesmo. Em instantes ele largou o taco de baseball e veio correndo para dentro da casa.

Chegou a meu quarto ofegante, mas sorrindo.

\- O que foi irmão Gee? - ele perguntou, a caixa torácica subindo e descendo depressa.

\- Pode se sentar ali, e ficar bem quietinho?

Ele assentiu, ainda que confuso, e o fez. Antes, retirou a camisa, dizendo que estava ainda mais calor em meu quarto abafado do que lá fora, e eu não pude deixar de reparar em como seu corpinho era bonito e também desenhável. Deviam ser as proporções, tão infantis, e que me davam a certeza quase plena de que ele não seria muito musculoso futuramente. Seria esguio, e se mantivesse o porte magro... É. Ele ficaria bem bonito.

\- O que você vai fazer? - questionou curioso, me vendo acender a luz de minha luminária e aproximá-la de seu rosto.

Suas pupilas contraíram-se com a claridade forte, mas ali eu conseguia fitar perfeitamente a cor dos olhos dele.

Tão estupidamente verdes, mas ainda assim tão castanhos. Ah, seria necessária uma mistura minuciosa dos tons para alcançar algo como aquilo.

Ele foi obediente e ficou ali, quieto, enquanto eu pintava seus olhos e fazia os últimos detalhes em seu desenho. Aproveitei para, além do rosto, traçar um pouco de seus ombros e colo no que ainda sobrava da folha.

E ali estava feito. O pequeno Frank Iero retratado detalhadamente por minhas mãos.

\- Nossa! Você me desenhou! - ele praticamente arrancou o papel de minhas mãos. - Ficou muito bom irmão Gee!

\- Ah, é, obrigado.

Outro abraço. Dessa vez ainda mais apertado. Ele estava um pouco suado, mas eu ainda não sentia nele aquele odor incômodo presente nos meus amigos e em mim após um dia quente. Ele ainda era uma criança. Uma criança de cheirinho irritante de bebê.

\- Posso ficar com ele? Eu quero mostrar para o Mikey, e pra a tia Nádia, e para o papai e...

\- Frank, não. - cortei sua fala. - Eu ainda preciso dele para me basear quando for fazer os olhos... Você se importa se eu lhe der outro?

\- Vai me desenhar outra vez? - os lábios rosinha se abriram num O. - Você me acha bonito, irmão Gee?

\- Argh. Me chame apenas de Gee. - grunhi. Aquela conversa estava me saindo desconfortável. Eu não sabia por quê. - E... Hã... Você é bom de desenhar, tudo bem? E eu gosto de desenhar pessoas... Desenháveis.

O sorriso dele não sumiu nunca. - Fico feliz por ser desenhável irm... Gee. - então ele me entregou o desenho e saiu do quarto, quase que saltitante.

Revirei os olhos, notando que ele havia esquecido a camiseta no chão. Apanhei-a e a deixei sobre minha cômoda. Eu colocaria pra lavar depois.

Agora, eu voltaria a minha tarefa de antes.

Desenhar Frank até conseguir enjoar disso.

Na minha cabeça, não havia nada de errado naquilo. Quer dizer, se ele era meu irmão, não existia problema em gostar de desenhá-lo. Ou havia?

Por que dentro de mim existia algo que adorava Frank em todos os sentidos possível. Algo que o achava muito belo, muito fofo, e que queria mantê-lo consigo todos os segundos. Uma parte que queria ter uma espécie de controle sobre ele.

Uma parte que enlouquecia só de imaginar que um dia ele poderia ir embora.

Mas nós não somos apenas controlados por nossos desejos e impulsos irracionais. E, racionalmente, ele era apenas meu meio-irmão e eu apenas um aspirante a desenhista que via nele um bom modelo.

De tanto pensar assim, essa acabou sendo minha conclusão final sobre aquilo tudo. E, no fim, ter feito mais de cinco desenhos com todas as expressões que havia visto Frank fazer de ontem para hoje não me significou nada demais.

Guardei-os em minha pasta e separei um, um divertido em que havia feito-o como um super-herói por que sabia que ele ia gostar, para dar a ele mais tarde.

Como havia feito no dia anterior, preparei o almoço dos meninos e não me dei ao trabalho de fazer o meu. Eu não ia comer mesmo. Peguei a porção que havia preparado para minha mãe e levei-a até seu escritório. Ela havia ido ao banheiro, e ao deixar sua comida sobre sua escrivaninha, não deixei de reparar naquela ficha que tinha na pontinha de sua folha, uma foto 3x4 de Frank.

Peguei a para ler. Era um histórico escolar.

Frank Anthony Thomas Iero Jr., era o nome completo dele, e eu não consegui não rir de tal fato. Era simplesmente nome demais para gente de menos.

Imagine só se ele adiciona o Way sem tirar o Iero? Ah! Isso seria de uma graça imensa.

Ali tinha sua data de nascimento, peso, altura, suas notas e outras informações sobre ele.

_"O aluno apresenta em sala de aula um comportamento sem necessidade de advertências. Embora faça algumas brincadeiras com os colegas, não é nada que atrapalhe as aulas ou que mereça punição" "Sua hiperatividade não costuma atrapalhar muito e ele gosta de participar de quaisquer atividades extracurriculares, desde artes até alguns esportes" "Embora seja um tanto quanto relapso nos deveres de casa, é inteligente. Parece ter uma leve preferência por matérias humanas, ao invés de exatas. Tira sempre boas notas em geografia." "Teve alguns incidentes com outros garotos da turma. Geralmente mais velhos que ele. Trocou de sala algumas vezes até sentir-se adaptado. Implicavam com seu tamanho, pois é mais baixo que outros da sua idade"._

Suspirei um pouco triste. Eu também sofria de _bullying_ quando era pequeno e havia visto citarem "incidentes" em minha ficha também. Incidentes, como se fosse apenas isso. A dor psicológica que aquelas "brincadeirinhas" aparentemente inocentes, causavam era horrível. Já que, uma coisa é você ser apelidado por seus amigos, seus colegas talvez... Outra coisa é sentir aquela implicância, todo o santo dia, feita por aqueles que você mal conhece e muito provavelmente detesta. E muitas vezes é sobre algo que você não pode mudar. Frank não podia crescer, simplesmente, para que parassem de humilhá-lo.

Mas eu fiquei contente com os comentários seguintes. Elogiavam-no e comentavam sobre um talento musical de qual eu ainda não tivera conhecimento.

_"Aprendeu a tocar flauta rapidamente e agora já pega emprestado o violão do professor de música, tentando dedilhar alguma coisa. Aparentemente, tal coisa é estimulada por seu pai, Frank, e seu avô, já que ambos têm algum histórico com a música..."_

\- Gerard? - mamãe me chamou, interrompendo minha leitura.

\- Ah. Oi. Preparei seu almoço.

\- Oh, obrigada querido. Já comeu?

Assenti, mentindo mais aquela vez. Desculpe mamãe, sem fome hoje. - Estava lendo a ficha do Frank. Tudo certo com o colégio?

\- Oh, sim. Falta comprar o uniforme dele e os materiais. Acho que ele terá que ir com algumas das antigas roupas de Mikey... Acha que servem nele?

\- As de quando Michael tinha seis anos? Aham, com certeza.

Mamãe riu um pouco. - Obrigada por estar me ajudando tanto filho. É importante.

Deixei que ela beijasse meu rosto, antes de ir para sala, assistir algum filme.

Acabei por cochilar no sofá... Sendo acordado por dois moleques sem noção pulando em cima de mim.

\- Acorda Gee! Acooorda! - eu os ouvia gritar, enquanto tentava tirá-los de cima de mim. Mas que droga. Uma pessoa não pode nem cochilar sem ser atrapalhada por esses macaquinhos?

\- Ai, o que deu em vocês? - perguntei, irritado, empurrando os dois no chão. Eles apenas riam.

\- Mamãe disse pra você nos levar pra tomar sorvete. E tem que ser logo, se não vamos perder a fome pro jantar. - Mikey falou, levantando e ajudando Frank a fazer o mesmo.

\- Ah, que droga. - esfreguei meu rosto. Já haviam passado umas boas três horas desde que havia pegado no sono. Hmpf. Pareceu bem menos que isso.

\- Vamos Gee! Por favor! Nós estamos loucos pra tomar sorvete! - Frank agarrou uma de minhas mãos e começou a pular, me chacoalhando praticamente. Mikey fez o mesmo e eu não tive escolha se não ceder àqueles dois monstrinhos.

\- Tá legal. Mas vamos logo antes que eu desista.

\- Eba! - gritaram eles, abraçando-me antes de irem correndo atrás de dinheiro para os sorvetes.

A sorveteria não ficava longe de nossa casa. Era, na verdade, bem perto, e eu acho que era só frescura da minha mãe em não deixá-los irem sozinhos.

Eu andava bem atrás dele, observando-os correrem e empurrarem a si mesmos. Tontinhos. Será que eu era assim quando criança?

Não. Duvido que não. Eu nunca tive amiguinhos daquele jeito e quando tinha essa idade, Mikey ainda era um chato que não sabia brincar direito.

Ou talvez eu que nunca tenha parado para ensiná-lo a brincar. Enfim.

Quando chegamos lá, fui felicitado com a surpresa de encontrar meus amigos. Bob e Ray estavam ali, tomando sorvete e conversando, e eu não pude deixar de me juntar a eles.

\- Ei caras, por que não me chamaram pra vir com vocês? Passei a tarde inteira mofando em casa. - cumprimentei-os com as mãos. - É sério.

\- Desculpa. - Ray murmurou, terminando de tomar seu sorvete. - É que depois do que aconteceu com a sua vó... Não sabíamos se você ia estar a fim de sair. Sei lá, talvez você fosse até ficar ofendido caso a gente te chamasse.

\- É. - respondeu Bob. Como sempre, Bob falava pelos cotovelos.

\- Eu não ia. Mas, hã, eu tenho alguém a apresentar pra vocês... Espera, cadê os moleques? - olhei ao meu redor e vi que eles tinham sumido. Estavam já na fila, tentando escolher os sorvetes.

Droga. Sinta a minha aflição ao perceber que eles iam acabar com o estoque da sorveteria, que era por peso, e que eu não tinha trazido dinheiro suficiente aquilo. Eu já estava vendo Mikey colocar a terceira bola de sorvete de chocolate, e se eu não tivesse corrido e segurado seu pulso, ele realmente teria o feito.

\- Ei! Duas bolas é muito pouco! - ele protestou.

\- Então escolha, ou mais uma bola ou o resto das porcarias que você ainda vai colocar aí. - as porcarias seriam, no caso, aquele monte de granulados, castanhas, caldas e etc que eles servem nessas sorveterias por peso, também, só pra deixar seu sorvete mais caro.

Com isso, Mikey acabou cedendo, e se vingou comigo pela última bola ao encher seu copinho de sorvete com balinhas de urso, o que no final ia acabar custando tanto quanto a terceira bola de sorvete. Gemi.

\- Ao menos me diga que você não pegou tanto quanto o Mikey, Frank.

Ah. Aquele sim era um irmão decente. Havia pego duas discretas bolas de morango com uma camada fina da calda de chocolate, bem diferente daquele esganado, magro de ruim, que era Michael.

Depois de gastar quase todo o dinheiro no sorvete de Mikey, caminhei com os dois até meus amigos, que já estavam indo embora.

\- Antes, deixem que eu apresente a vocês meu outro irmão, Frank. - dei um empurrãozinho no menino, para que ele cumprimentasse meus dois amigos.

\- Irmão? Seus pais estão adotando ele ou o quê?

\- Meu pai é pai dele. É um ano mais novo que o Mikey. - com aquilo, fiz os dois entenderem que Frank era um bastardo, nascido fora do casamento. Eu, obviamente nunca me iria me referir a ele daquela forma em voz alta. Sempre havia detestado aquele termo. - Vai morar conosco por enquanto.

\- Prazer em conhecer, camaradinha. - Ray apertou a mãozinha de Frank. - Espero que seu irmão não esteja te enchendo o saco. Gerard é um grande chato.

Frank negou, docemente. - Eu não acho. Eu acho que o Gee e o Mikey são os melhores irmãos do mundo!

Ele nos abraçou da melhor forma que podia para não derramar seu sorvete. Os rapazes foram embora e eu tive de ficar ali, observando-os acabarem com os conteúdos de seus potinhos tão rápido quanto era possível.

Frank realmente tinha um problema com comida. Ele não conseguia parar de se sujar. Novamente, foi parar sorvete até na ponta de seu nariz.

\- Vou buscar mais guardanapos. - Mikey disse, rindo e nos deixando sozinhos por uns minutos.

Aproveitei a ausência de meu irmão menor (que agora, como eu havia acabado de reparar, não era mais o caçula, e sim o do meio) para entregar algo que estava em meu bolso desde mais cedo.

\- Toma Frank. Prometi que ia lhe fazer um desenho para você guardar, não? Está aqui. - entreguei-o para ele, que abriu um sorriso maior do que os outros que já havia visto enfeitar seu rosto naqueles dias.

\- Oh! Irmão Gee! Você é tão legal! É incrível! - ele me abraçou outra vez, e eu confesso que já estava me acostumando a aquilo. Dessa vez até deixei-me circundar seu pequeno corpo com os braços, quebrando a sensação unilateral de nossos abraços até então.

Ele não se afastou de mim logo. Ao invés disso, moveu seus lábios para perto de minha orelha, onde sussurrou:

\- Eu gosto muito do irmão Mikey, sabe? Muito mesmo. - ele fez uma pausa, e eu consegui sentir sua respiração próxima de meu pescoço. Era quente. Me deixava até um pouco arrepiado. - Mas você é o meu irmão favorito. Você é o melhor irmão do mundo, Gee.

Ele então se afastou o bastante para beijar minha bochecha, bem no cantinho dela onde tinha uma marquinha que eu simplesmente detestava, próximo ao meu olho.

Senti meus lábios repuxarem-se, involuntariamente, formando um sorriso que eu não esperava dar tão cedo. Algo desajeitado que sumiu tão rapidamente quanto surgiu, mas eu não havia esquecido a sensação. Aquele molequinho com o nariz sujo de sorvete havia conseguido me fazer sorrir, sorrir de verdade, como eu já não fazia há longas semanas.

Mikey voltou e dessa vez, ele quem limpou o rosto de Frank.

Fomos embora antes que a noite caísse de verdade, e enquanto eu andava, observando os dois, eu não conseguia deixar de pensar em como Frank era um bom garoto e o quanto ele estava me ajudando. Eu não conseguia pensar em coisas tristes com ele por perto, ou melhor, não conseguia pensar em quase nada.

Aquele menino estava monopolizando todos os meus pensamentos.

O que eu ainda não havia conseguido decidir era, se aquilo era bom ou ruim.


	3. Terceiro Capítulo

**M** ais tarde naquele mesmo dia, Nádia, a tia de Frank, ligou.

Eles passaram muito tempo conversando, e eu não conseguia tirar meus olhos do menino, que não parava quieto um segundo. Uma hora estava no sofá, na outra já de pé, isso sem contar que ele enrolava e desenrolava o fio do telefone nos dedos.

Por motivos óbvios, eu só conseguia captar metade da conversa, que estava mais ou menos assim:

"Sim! Está super legal aqui tia! A Sra. Way é muito gentil e meu irmão Mikey sempre brinca comigo" "O papai também é legal. Nós fomos comer pizza ontem e foi muito maneiro!" "Não. Hoje não. Mas o irmão Gee nos levou pra tomar sorvete" "Eu adoro o irmão Gee. Ele me ajudou com um pesadelo ontem, e desenhou nas minhas mãos... E ele também fez um desenho de mim, sabe? E ficou muito bom!"

Era um papo infantil e bobinho. Eu não me prendi muito nele. Mas voltei a prestar atenção quando o tom de Frank ficou mais baixo e ele parou de mover-se freneticamente, assumindo uma expressão séria que ainda era desconhecida por mim.

"A mamãe ainda... É claro. Mas eles não disseram nada? Quer dizer... Daqui a uns dias vai fazer um mês, não é?" ele parecia triste enquanto perguntava sobre a mãe para a tia. Eu não conseguia entender plenamente como ele se sentia, mas podia imaginar. Se a morte de Elena ainda doía tanto em meu peito, imagine para aquele garoto. Sua mãe agora era como um vegetal. Não estava morta, mas também não estava viva. Estava presa em seu próprio corpo, sem poder se mover, falar...

Argh. Não. Eu não queria pensar nisso. E não queria que Frank o fizesse, também.

Então, com toda a minha autoridade de irmão mais velho, fechei o caderno em que anteriormente fazia meu dever de casa e fui até a sala, me aproximando dele.

\- Frank, dê boa noite pra sua tia. Você tem que ir tomar banho e dormir, já que amanhã tem aula.

Ele me olhou por alguns segundos e então assentiu, despedindo-se carinhosamente de Nádia. Desligou.

\- Pronto.

\- Ótimo. Agora vá tomar banho. Eu e minha mãe já encontramos onde você vai dormir.

Era verdade. Havíamos achado um colchão guardado no sótão. Não estava sujo e nem muito empoeirado, e não era exatamente velho. Era de Mikey, quando sua antiga cama ainda comportava seu corpo. Mas então, ele cresceu demais e a cama infantil tornou-se inútil para ele. Vendemos a cama e continuamos com aquele colchão, que não era muito menor do que um colchão normal, e que serviria perfeitamente para Frank.

Ficamos preocupados de não ser muito confortável, mas então nos lembramos de um fato que me afligia um pouco, até. Era temporário. Ele não ficaria ali pra sempre.

Colocamos a nova "cama" de Frank ao lado da de Mikey, pois o quarto dele era maior e seria mais divertido para os dois. Eu já conseguia visualizá-los fazendo uma cabana improvisada de lençóis e contando histórias assustadoras um pro outro, como crianças de filme.

Olhei para Frank, que ainda estava parado ali na sala, fitando seus próprios tênis. Suspirei.

\- Ei, não fique triste assim, por favor.

Seus olhinhos âmbares se voltaram para mim.

\- Como disse?

\- Eu acho que você não deve ficar pensando nessas coisas. Tente se distrair com o Mikey, comigo até, mas procure não ficar pensando na sua mãe em tudo isso. Será que consegue?

\- Eu... Acho que sim. - murmurou ele, brincando com suas mãos.

\- Ótimo. - passei a mão por seus cabelos. - Eu te peço isso como irmão mais velho, por que não gosto de te ver triste.

Ele suspirou. - Eu sei. Eu também não gosto de te ver triste, irmão Gee. Mas você continua estando triste, não é? Você tentaria mudar se eu pedisse?

Eu me senti congelar naquele momento. A forma como ele falava era a de alguém que sabia exatamente pelo que eu estava passando, como se estivesse estado ali, me observando, há muito tempo. O que não fazia o menor sentido.

Mas então eu percebi que não tinha a ver com isso. Quase todos os que eu conhecia já tinham visto o estado cada vez menos saudável em que eu já me encontrava há meses. E exceto meus pais que me arranjaram a psicóloga e alguns de meus amigos que tentaram falar comigo às vezes, nenhum deles havia feito absolutamente nada para me ajudar.

Não que eu realmente quisesse. Precisava? Sim. Mas não queria.

Não havia, simplesmente, nenhum motivo para chatear os outros com meus problemas.

Com essa desculpa, impedi até mesmo vovó Elena de me ajudar.

Um nó se formou em minha garganta. Eu havia negado ajuda até mesmo dela.

E agora ali estava Frank, olhando-me de uma forma meio que aflita, tão preocupado comigo quanto vovó esteve um dia.

Esfreguei meu rosto com as mãos, prestes a começar mais uma de minhas desculpas.

\- Eu não estou triste, eu só... - parei de falar. Eu já estava mais do que acostumado a dizer coisas como aquilo quando uma ou outra pessoa que se importava o suficiente comigo resolvia me questionar sobre como eu estava de verdade. Por que é fácil se responder, de forma quase automática "sim" para o clássico "tudo bem?" que todos sempre perguntam.

Mas eu nunca conseguiria forçar aquela mentira para Frank. Não quando aqueles olhos âmbares fitavam-me de uma forma tão adulta. - Eu não preciso de ajuda, Frank. Eu sei o que estou fazendo.

\- Hmhm. - ele obviamente não acreditou. - Eu estou falando sério, Gee. Eu sei que faz pouco tempo que eu te conheço... Mas eu vi como você estava triste quando eu cheguei, e como continua assim. Você chora e come pouquinho... Eu sou seu irmão e eu quero te ajudar, por que você não deixa?

Eu fiquei meio incrédulo com aquilo tudo. - Você só tem 10 anos, Frank. E eu tenho uma psicóloga, tá? Não preciso de você para isso.

\- Mas se você ainda está assim, a psicóloga não está te ajudando. Vamos Gee, por que você não confia em mim? Podíamos fazer isso juntos...

\- Argh! Já chega Frank! - eu elevei meu tom, fazendo-o parar de falar instantaneamente. - Eu não preciso da sua ajuda, tá legal? Não preciso da ajuda de ninguém! Então vê se me deixa em paz!

Com isso, voltei para meu quarto, irritado. Eu sabia que estava mal, mas não queria ajuda. E por melhores que tivessem sido as intenções de Frank naquele momento... Eu não queria saber. Ele só tinha 10 anos, o que poderia fazer?

Eu não precisava da ajuda dele. Nem da ninguém. E eu tentava sempre me convencer disso.

No fundo, mesmo naquela época, eu sabia que estava me enganando e que depois aquilo poderia ter consequências mais sérias. Mas, sinceramente, eu não ligava.

Sem falar com mais ninguém, fui me deitar.

Não consegui dormir muito bem naquela noite. Eu estava me sentindo desconfortável e eu sabia exatamente o porquê.

Eu havia gritado com Frank, o tratado mal, e o pequeno definitivamente não merecia isso.

Eu gostava de ser o "meu querido irmão mais velho" de Frank, e definitivamente não queria que isso mudasse.

Acho que só fui adormecer de verdade lá para o meio da madrugada, depois de muito me revirar naquela cama, o que me fez acordar especialmente emburrado na manhã seguinte. Afinal, era uma segunda-feira, e eu daria tudo por mais meia hora de sono.

Não era uma novidade eu acordar assim, sem ter dormido por mais de duas horas, e acho que o único motivo de eu não cochilar durante as aulas era a minha paixão quase que obscena por cafeína.

Paixão que na verdade não era só minha, mas também de Mikey, embora ele ainda tivesse de ser controlado por minha mãe nesse quesito. Afinal, Donna conhecia seus filhos bem o suficiente para saber que, se nos deixasse tomar o tanto de café que gostaríamos, passaríamos uns bons anos sem sentir sono.

Sendo assim, logo após me vestir com o ridículo uniforme do colégio, corri para a cozinha, preparando a substância escura de sabor forte que eu simplesmente adorava.

Hm. O melhor momento do dia sempre era quando eu deixava meus lábios tocarem a porcelana morna e em seguida sentia o líquido quente inundar minha boca. Queimava a língua algumas vezes, mas nada conseguia quebrar aquela sensação.

A não ser, talvez, perceber que eu estava sendo completamente ignorado por Frank.

Eles desceram as escadas juntos, Mamãe, Mikey e Frank, todos perfeitamente arrumados. O uniforme de Frank era, certamente, um antigo de Mikey, e ainda lhe parecia um tanto quanto folgado.

Como qualquer pessoa minimamente educada, cumprimentei os três com um "Bom dia".

E Frank não respondeu como era de se esperar.

Eu devia ter lhe chateado bastante na noite passada. O que, é claro, me deprimia um pouco. Era muito ruim não ver aquele sorriso bonito enfeitando o seu rosto, e pior saber que eu era o culpado disto.

Soprei a fumaça quente de meu café e me voltei a ele.

\- Frank, está tudo bem?

Ele não olhou para mim. Parecia muito interessado nos ovos com bacon que comia.

\- Frank... Está chateado comigo?

Novamente, nenhuma resposta. Suspirei. Eu não queria ter que forçá-lo a falar comigo ou me desculpar. Lhe daria um tempo antes de tentar outra vez.

Por isso, assim que acabei minha xícara de café, resolvi sair para esperar o papai.

Havia quatro degraus entre o chão da calçada que levava a rua e a soleira da porta. Sentei-me no primeiro deles e pus-me a aguardar ali.

Era um dia meio nublado então eu não via problemas em ficar um pouco lá fora. Eu sempre fui de me queimar muito fácil, e como eu simplesmente detesto me sentir um camarão descascado, fugia do sol desde que me entendia por gente, o que me fazia parecer constantemente um fantasma, de tão pálido.

Eu olhava para a rua, enrolando o cabo dos fones de ouvido com os dedos ou simplesmente brincando com meus cadarços, quando, minutos depois, alguém se juntou a mim.

Frank se aproximou devagar, parecendo meio incerto, e me entregou minha mochila, que como eu agora reparava, havia sido largada por mim na sala há uns dias atrás. Ele havia sido esperto em reparar que era minha, por que nem eu me lembrava mais dela.

\- Obrigado. - disse, pegando a mochila e jogando-a em minhas costas.

Ele sentou-se ao meu lado. Vestia os shorts azuis-marinhos odiosos que eu tivera de usar um dia e a camiseta branca com o brasão da escola, idêntica à que eu trajava. Ele movia seus pés de um lado para o outro, parecendo inquieto.

\- Está nervoso em ir a uma escola nova?

Ele apenas assentiu, baixando a cabeça. - Não acho que vão gostar de mim lá.

Escondendo a animação breve de notar que ele havia parado de me ignorar, perguntei - E por que fariam isso?

Ele me olhou de uma forma quase incrédula. - Como assim por quê? Olha pra mim. Eu sou baixinho e esquisito... Sou zoável, como todos diziam.

\- Não pode deixar que eles te incomodem com isso, Frank. Você não pode se importar com eles. - toquei seu ombro diminuto. - Eles são um bando de covardes. Para se sentir mais fortes é que fazem isso. Implicam com quem não pode se proteger.

\- Eu sei o que eles fazem. Sei dessas coisas todas... Mas como posso não ligar? Eu fico me sentindo... Um merdinha.

Primeiro fiquei um tanto quanto surpreso. Era a primeira vez que o ouvia falar um palavrão. Não que fosse um choque, por que eu me lembrava de meus dez anos. Uma terrível fase em que você quer entender mais sobre sexo e todas as coisas que os adultos falavam em voz baixa na sua presença, mas ao mesmo tempo ainda sente desejo de brincar e agir como a criança que em breve deixará de ser.

Era uma pena que a primeira parte sempre se sobressaísse à última. Crianças deviam continuar puras até o último momento possível, em minha opinião.

Suspirei. - Primeiro, como um bom irmão mais velho, tenho que lhe dar uma bronca. Palavrões são feios.

Frank soltou um "tsc", e revirou os olhos meio-verdes. Então continuei.

\- Mas, também tenho que dizer que você não é um merdinha. É um garoto incrível.

Ele me olhou de forma surpresa, e um brilho diferente inundou seus olhos. - É sério? Você realmente acha isso, Gee?

Assenti me sentindo subitamente vermelho com a forma como ele me observava. Aquele ar dele, tão impressionado, era normal mesmo? Não era eu que estava sempre de queixo caído com... Bom... Com tudo relacionado a ele?

\- Você está perdoado por ontem. - ele sorriu como se tivesse chegado a uma boa conclusão. - Mas não ache que eu desisti de você, senhor Gerard!

Ele tocou meu nariz com seu dedinho, e eu não tive escolha se não rir. Meu nome ficava tão agradável quando dito por ele...

\- Você é um boboca. - murmurei, entre meus leves risos, acompanhados pelos dele.

\- O que vocês dois estão fazendo aqui sozinhos? - Mikey apareceu, correndo, sentando entre nós dois. Trazia sua mochila e a de Frank nos braços.

\- Conversando. - dei de ombros.

\- Gee estava me pedindo desculpas. Ele é muito bobo às vezes. - Frank fuzilou-me com os olhos de forma divertida.

\- Eu que o diga. - Mikey riu. - Ele é um dos maiores bobões do universo. Tem sorte de ter irmãos tão legais como a gente.

Os dois riram e eu, propositalmente, empurrei Mikey com ombro, com força suficiente para que os dois acabassem caindo para o lado, rindo ainda mais por isso.

A buzina do meu pai foi o que nos chamou atenção. Mamãe ainda se aproximou da gente, beijando nossas bochechas e afagando nossos cabelos, desejando boas aulas.

Ela parou incerta na frente de Frank, como se não soubesse o que devia fazer.

Por fim, suspirou e sorriu. - Tenha um bom dia na escola, querido. - inclinou-se para o menino, selando carinhosamente sua testa e lhe dando um abraço. - Vai dar tudo certo.

\- Obrigado. Tchau Sra. Way. - Frank disse. Suas bochechas estavam vermelhas e aquilo o deixava ainda mais fofo.

Meu pai, que antes parecia não querer sair do carro, o fez, para receber o abraço de Frank e de Mikey. Ele acenou para minha mãe e me disse alguma coisa que eu não me dei ao trabalho de escutar por causa da música que ouvia. Só entrei no carro e esperei os meninos fazerem o mesmo para podermos ir.

Papai conversava com os meninos, perguntando a eles como havia sido nosso domingo, enquanto eu apenas me questionava sobre como ele estaria se virando agora, vivendo como hóspede de meus avôs. Eles nunca haviam gostado muito de mim, os pais de meu pai, e o meu avô materno já tinha partido quando nasci.

Tudo o que me restou foi vó Elena, e, sinceramente, acho que ela minha melhor amiga.

Por que eu não tinha vergonha de me abrir com ela, falar o que eu sentia. Mesmo os detalhes mais sórdidos, como a vez em que fiquei subitamente interessado por um garoto de meu colégio (o que fez com que eu começasse a contestar minha heterossexualidade) ou a em que fiquei excitado pela primeira vez, enquanto assistia a um filme com minha família, e o que eu tive de fazer pra me livrar daquele incômodo. Ela me ouvia, às vezes rindo de meu jeito encabulado, e sempre me dava conselhos.

Imaginei o que ela diria se eu lhe falasse sobre aquelas coisas que sentia por Frank.

Por que, por mais que eu tentasse me convencer do contrário, eu sabia que existia algo diferente naquilo tudo. Na forma como eu o via.

Mas eu lembro que não dei muita bola pra isso naquela época. Não havia para quê.

Quando o prédio do colégio começou a surgir em meu campo de visão, suspirei. Acho que todos os adolescentes dizem coisas como "eu odeio a escola", mas no meu caso eu realmente odiava aquele lugar. Os corredores eram repletos de bullys humilhando garotos indefesos e aspirantes a prostitutas esfregando-se nos jogadores de futebol americano, grande parte dos professores descontavam em nós a frustração de suas vidas medíocres e a comida era tão ruim que eu não me atreveria a provar nem se sentisse fome.

Frank e Mikey ainda tinham sorte. Não haviam chegado ao Ensino Médio e isso era muito bom. Tirando os shorts azuis detestáveis que ainda tinham que vestir, tudo era perfeito para eles. Desde o almoço aos professores.

\- Eu venho buscá-los hoje. Jantaremos num restaurante novo no centro da cidade. Comida chinesa. Vocês gostam? - papai perguntou e viu os meninos assentirem. Eu apenas dei de ombros. E então, após nos despedirmos, saímos do carro.

\- Vem Frankie, estudamos por ali. - Mikey apontou para o prédio de três em que estavam localizadas as salas do Ensino Fundamental. Havia então uma área comum, um pátio onde podíamos almoçar todos juntos (embora isso não acontecesse muito), o pequeno pavilhão do refeitório que era dividido para as crianças e os adolescentes (era o que permitia que a comida deles fosse melhor que a nossa), e então ao lado, o prédio - também de três andares - onde ficava o ensino médio e os laboratórios de ciência e informática, o auditório e a biblioteca. Ainda nos domínios da escola, existiam o ginásio de esportes e a quadra de atletismo.

\- Gee... Nós vamos ir agora... A gente se vê na hora do almoço? - Frank perguntou, os olhinhos âmbar parecendo mais redondos e pidões que de costume.

\- Hã... Pode ser. Tenham uma boa aula vocês dois, e Frank, não deixe ninguém mexer com você.

Meu irmãozinho assentiu e eu baguncei carinhosamente seus cabelos e os de Mikey, vendo-os irem para sua aula logo em seguida.

Então, com um suspiro, resolvi ir para a minha.

Encontrei meus amigos logo na porta, o que foi bom. Eu detestava entrar naquele lugar sozinho.

\- E então? Como você está? - Ray me perguntou, tocando em meu ombro.

\- Eu... Estou ok. - forcei um meio sorriso. - Nada de mais aconteceu de ontem para hoje.

\- Entendi. Mas, hm, eu tenho uma novidade! Sabe aquela líder de torcida gatinha, a Christa?

\- Sei. - claro que eu sabia. Ele não parava de falar nela há meses.

\- Eu... Tomei coragem e a chamei pra sair.

Olhei para Ray, surpreso, e fiquei feliz por ele. - Parabéns cara. Espero que dê tudo certo. Pra onde vocês vão?

\- Eles vão pro cinema na sexta e depois vão dar uma volta e dar uns beijinhos. - Bob brincou, fazendo sons de beijo com a boca. Fingi um leve riso e vi Ray revirar os olhos.

\- Vocês estão com inveja por que eu tenho um encontro e vocês dois mal conseguem falar com garotas!

Ray e Bob continuaram a alfinetar um ao outro em relação ao assunto e eu fiquei em silêncio, apenas pensando.

Acho que a única garota por quem havia me interessado um dia era Lindsey, a chefe das líderes de torcida. Ela era um ano mais velha que eu, e eu a achava simplesmente linda. E vê-la andando com aquelas saias curtas de cheeleader quase me fazia ter um ataque cardíaco.

E como se soubesse que eu estava pensando nela, Lindsey apareceu, desfilando e exibindo suas belas pernas.

Sorriu delicadamente para mim (ou para qualquer outra pessoa ali próxima) e passou, lançando os fios escuros para traz.

\- E agora, só falta o Gee arrumar coragem para chamar a Lyn pra sair. - Bob me cutucou com o cotovelo.

Argh. Como se fosse fácil assim. Eu nunca ia ter coragem pra falar com ela e mesmo que por um milagre eu o fizesse, nós não combinávamos. Eu era o depressivo emo e ela era a cheeleader sexy e essas duas coisas simplesmente não se encaixam.

Finalmente chegamos a nossa sala de aula e, durante as quatro horas de aula que tínhamos antes do almoço, me dediquei a pensar apenas em Lindsey Ballato.

Era de certa forma, um alívio, porque foi a primeira vez naqueles três dias em que eu não estava pensando em Frank ou em algo relacionado a ele. E havia coisa mais normal do quê um rapaz pensar numa garota bonita e interessante? É algo muito mais normal do que ele ficar pensando apenas em seu meio-irmãozinho mais novo.

Mas, quando o sinal do almoço soou, eu não consegui evitar o redirecionamento imediato de meus pensamentos para Frank. Como ele estaria? Será que havia se adaptado à turminha? Se ele ao menos estivesse na mesma série de Mikey...

Ainda pensando em encontrá-lo, sugeri à meus amigos que lanchássemos lá fora, nas mesas externas que se encontravam no pátio. Eles estranharam um pouco de início, mas como Ray queria ver sua Christa treinar, acabaram topando.

Então, nós ficamos lá fora. O sol não estava muito forte o que era agradável, e as líderes de torcida treinavam ali ao fundo.

\- Ah, uma bela vista essa, não? - Ray sorriu, bebendo o resto de seu suco. Ali há poucos metros estavam as líderes de torcida, treinando seus saltos e dançando com aqueles pompons estranhos.

E próximo as líderes, estava o prédio do Ensino Fundamental, de onde poucas crianças saíam e se reuniam para lanchar lá fora.

Vi dois borrões pequenos se deslocando muito depressa em minha direção. Um era ligeiramente alto e era puxado por um bem menor...

Em segundos, duas crianças se jogaram em cima de mim, com uma força que me derrubaria do banco se ele não fosse acoplado à mesa.

Saí dali, ainda com os meninos pendurados em meu pescoço, o que foi meio difícil por que, ugh, eles pesavam.

\- Como foi a aula de vocês? - perguntei, colocando-os no chão.

\- Legal! - responderam, quase em uníssono, e eu me permiti observar Frank com atenção, como garantia de que ele não estava mentindo. Mas tudo o que eu via era um sorriso enorme e olhinhos âmbares.

\- Eu fiz um monte de amigos! - Frank sorriu. - Essa escola é um milhão de vezes melhor do que a antiga.

\- Isso é muito bom. - passei minha mão pelos cabelos finos e castanhos de Frank, naquele carinho de sempre.

Por mais que eu amasse Mikey, eu não tinha o costume de agir daquela forma, como irmão mais velho dedicado, que se interessa no dia dos irmãos e em todas essas coisas.

Mas eles pareciam gostar disso. Talvez eu devesse tentar fazê-lo outras vezes.

Os meninos resolveram sentar conosco. Cada um se sentou em uma perna minha, e eu tentei ignorar o desconforto disso. Era divertido ver Bob e Ray conversando com os dois. Eles levavam jeito com crianças, bem mais que eu, que geralmente apenas as observava falar e brincar.

Após alguns minutos de conversa animada, senti uma mão tocar meu ombro. Virei-me e vi que não era ninguém menos que Lindsey Ballato.

\- Gerard Way, não é? - ela me perguntou, sorrindo de uma forma que eu achava simplesmente radiante.

Apenas assenti. Acho que estava envergonhado demais para dizer alguma coisa.

Por que era simplesmente ela ali, e... Puxa.

\- Eu só queria dizer que eu adorei o desenho que você fez na aula de artes. A Kathy tirou uma foto e me mostrou e eu achei incrível. - ela colocou um fio de cabelo atrás da orelha, e sorriu outra vez. - Eu queria saber se você não toparia fazer um desenho para mim. Estou planejando fazer uma tatuagem, sabe?

\- Oh, claro. - me permiti sorrir com a proposta. Eu nunca conseguiria recusar. - Como você gostaria do desenho?

\- Ah, a gente pode conversar melhor sobre isso depois. - ela tirou um papelzinho mínimo da lateral da saia. - É o meu número. A gente pode combinar de sair outro dia?

\- T-tudo bem. - mantive meu sorriso, que era menos forçado do que os que eu dava diariamente, mas não era puramente verdadeiro.

Seus olhos castanhos se deslocaram então para as crianças em meu colo. - Seus irmãos?

\- É. Mikey e Frank.

\- Pensei que só tinha um. - ela abriu novamente o sorriso. - Mas eles são muito fofos.

Ela apertou a bochecha de Mikey e Frank, que eu senti agarrar meu braço com força, como se tivesse medo de Lyn. Esperei que ela não tivesse percebido isso.

\- Enfim, a gente se vê depois. Tchau. - e antes de ir, ela tocou os lábios pintados de vermelho em minha bochecha, e eu devo ter corado bastante.

\- Uau, cara. - Bob comentou, de queixo caído. - Por essa eu não esperava, quer dizer... Você vai sair com a Lindsey!

Eu queria dizer que não, mas acabara de ser atingido pela realidade. Eu realmente ia sair com ela.

E eu fiquei contente com isso. Puxa! Como fiquei!

Mas nem todo mundo pareceu gostar da ideia.

Frank estava com os braços cruzados junto ao peito, com uma carinha amuada.

\- O que foi Frankie? - toquei em seu ombro diminuto e ele me encarou, os olhinhos esverdeados estando um tanto quando apertados.

\- Nada. - seus orbes voaram para minha bochecha. O vinco em sua testa franzida aumentou um pouco. - Ela sujou você.

Ele usou essas palavras para referir-se à mancha de batom, e eu entendi imediatamente que ele não havia apreciado o fato de eu, talvez, arranjar uma namorada. Ou será que ele só não havia gostado de Lyn? Bom, fosse o que fosse, eu não ia conseguir entender muito no momento, pois estava distraindo me divertindo com a súbita irritação dele. A forma como limpou minha bochecha, esfregando o guardanapo com força contra minha pele, foi dolorosa e divertida. Frankie com ciúmes era algo adorável.

Quando o sinal do fim do intervalo soou, Mikey saiu correndo na frente, sendo chamado por seus amigos. Resolvi acompanhar Frank, que ainda estava emburrado e caminhava em silêncio, ao meu lado.

\- Olha, Frank, você não precisa ficar desse jeito. - comecei. - Eu só vou sair com a Lindsey, e mesmo que por algum milagre ela goste de mim...

\- Pff. Ela já gosta. Se não, não teria te chamado pra sair. - ele suspirou, chateado.

\- Mas, de qualquer jeito, mesmo que eu e Lindsey... Ou qualquer outra garota... Se eu arranjar uma namorada, não vai ser um problema. Você é meu irmãozinho e... Sinceramente eu não vejo ligação entre as duas coisas.

\- Eu sim, Gerard. - ele parou de andar, me olhando. - Se você começar a namorá-la, vai me esquecer, como fez minha mãe. Ela... Ela me deixava de lado quando estava namorando o papai Donald. Eu sabia quando ela ia sair com ele. Ela passava muito tempo se arrumando e quando eu pedia ajuda para qualquer coisa... Ela me ignorava. Estava ocupada demais pensando no namorado. Assim como você vai ficar! Vai ficar pensando na Lindsey e vai se esquecer de mim! Vai me abandonar!

Eu não sabia como reagir àquilo. Mas não era difícil de entender o que ele pensava. Linda não devia ter sido uma mãe muito boa para ele. E então ela entrou em coma e deixou-o com a tia, que o deixou conosco. Frank estava sendo constantemente "abandonado".

E eu havia cuidado dele. Mesmo que por pouco tempo, acho que fui o que mais se interessou por ele. E agora com Lindsey, ele imaginava que seria deixado outra vez.

Suspirei. Ele era apenas uma criança que precisava de atenção.

E eu, como um bom irmão, apenas tinha o dever de dá-la a ele.

Sequei as lágrimas que eu vira surgir nos olhos redondos e beijei meus dedos, fazendo com que ele sorrisse.

\- Não chore, hm? Eu não vou te deixar como os outros fizeram. Nunca.

\- Promete?

Um nó surgiu em minha garganta. O que eu estava prometendo? Aquilo... Aquilo não me parecia uma promessa boba, que fazemos para as crianças. Parecia algo sério como um contrato. Quase um pacto.

\- Prometo.

Ele esticou os braços, querendo um abraço ou ser pego no colo. Na dúvida, fiz os dois.

Frank abraçou meu pescoço com força e depois beijou minha bochecha, de uma forma lenta de nem um pouco estalada. Eu conseguia sentir seus labiosinhos úmidos sendo pressionados contra minha pele e aquilo... Aquilo me deixou com uma sensação muito boa por dentro. Melhor até do que a de ser beijado daquela forma por Lindsey.

\- Eu não te sujei de batom. - murmurou ele, depois que o coloquei no chão. A frase parecia simples, mas eu sentia nela um tom comparativo, quase como se ele estivesse se gabando. Era como dissesse "Meu beijo foi melhor do que o dela".

E eu não podia dizer que não.

Frank correu para a entrada do Fundamental, atrasado, e eu apenas o observei, guiando minha mão para a bochecha recém beijada.

Sorri, de uma forma muito espontânea, e logo em seguida resolvi voltar para minha sala.

Não sei como não consegui perceber na época. Não sei mesmo. Mas hoje em dia afirmo com certeza que foi naquele momento que as coisas foram começando a tornarem-se confusas.

Afinal eu havia preferido o beijo na bochecha de Frank do que o de Lindsey.

Eu havia preferido o carinho de Frank ao de Lindsey.

_Eu preferia Frank à Lindsey._

Só ainda não sabia disso.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas da autora
> 
> Desculpem a demora para postar. Estou em período de avaliações e a semana está um pouco corrida. Vou me esforçar para manter regularidade entre as postagens.
> 
> Novamente, comentários são muito bem vindos. Espero que tenham gostado.
> 
> Muitos beijos <3
> 
> Previsão de Postagem: 25/09/15


	4. Quarto Capítulo

**P** arado de frente ao espelho, eu perdi as minhas esperanças de um dia encontrar alguém.

Aquele fora o dia marcado para ir a casa de Lindsey, ajudá-la com o desenho de sua tatuagem. Depois de saber exatamente onde era o endereço, pra não fazê-la esperar por ter me perdido, fui me arrumar.

Acho desnecessário dizer que eu estava nervoso. Muito, muito nervoso. Havia começado a me arrumar duas horas antes da hora marcada, só pra constar.

Eu tinha tanto medo de parecer estúpido.

E quando eu me vesti e me considerei pronto, tive a plena certeza de que aquela era a impressão que causaria.

No desespero do momento, fiz uma coisa que vira minha mãe fazer milhares de vezes quando queria sair mas não conseguia encontrar uma roupa certa.

Abri o guarda roupa e tratei de puxar todas as peças para fora dele.

E assim como minha mãe, nada parecia ficar bom o suficiente.

As horas estavam se passando e eu não conseguia me decidir se ia com aquela camisa de banda ou com aquela outra camisa de banda.

A porta do meu quarto estava entreaberta e sem que eu notasse, um serzinho esgueirou-se por ela e correu em direção a mim.

Eu estava em pé, olhando para as peças na minha cama quando senti o impacto em minhas costas nuas.

\- Ai! Frank! - meu quase assassino foi descoberto pela risada, uns tons mais alta que a de Mikey. - Seu pirralho!

Gralhei, rindo, com o menino que agora se pendurava em minhas costas, os pezinhos descalços batendo em minha barriga.

\- O que tá fazendo, Gee? - perguntou ele, escalando meu ombro para ver por cima dele.

\- Hm, escolhendo algumas roupas, qual fica melhor? - questionei o pequeno. Ele ficou pensativo por alguns minutos, e num gesto fofo, coçou o queixo com uma das mãos. Então deu seu veredicto. - Por que não tenta a vermelha? Nunca vi você com nenhuma cor que não preto...

\- É por que eu gosto de preto. - o tirei de minhas costas, o sentando na cama. - Vamos ver se fica bom.

Vesti a camiseta depressa, notando o quão folgada ela ficava em mim agora. Hm. Eu tinha que arranjar algumas roupas novas, que não me deixassem parecer um anoréxico. Mas aquela estava justa o suficiente para usar no momento.

\- Gostou?

\- Sim! - ele afirmou, sorridente como sempre. - Você é bonito e fica bem com todas as roupas, mas essa está muito bonita em especial.

Ele esticou os bracinhos, como quem pedia colo de novo, e eu não o neguei. É. Eu acabaria ficando com os braços fortes depois de segurar pirralhos o dia todo.

Frank me abraçou novamente como uma preguiça, as perninhas ao redor de meu corpo e os braços de meu pescoço. Ele respirava ali e eu já havia me acostumado àquela sensação boa.

\- Gee tão cheiroso... - murmurou ele baixinho, enquanto eu ia procurar arrumar meu cabelo. - Eu gosto do seu cheiro, sabia?

Corei, como eu normalmente fazia. - Obrigada Frank. Eu também gosto do seu. Você cheira a bebezinho! - o fiz cócegas, arrancando mais daquelas risadas adoráveis dele.

Passar o tempo assim, em brincadeirinhas bobas com Frank me era muito natural e me fazia esquecer das horas. Felizmente, ou não, algo sempre acabava por me acordar...

\- Ah! Droga! Eu estou atrasado! - pus Frank no chão e comecei a correr, ainda mais apressado que antes, para terminar de me aprontar.

A decepção dele foi visível. - Pra onde você vai?

\- Casa da Lindsey. Foi hoje que nós marcamos de nos encontrar. - correndo para o espelho, baguncei meus cabelos com os dedos, da forma que eu gostava. - Eu tenho que chegar lá em meia hora. Não volto tarde, ainda vou jantar com vocês.

A carinha emburrada que ele fez foi vista por mim do espelho. - Hmpf. Não demore muito. A Donna vai ficar preocupada.

Me virei para ele e sorri. Deus. Como ele podia ser tão fofo? Aquela expressão parecia dizer "aperte minhas bochechas". Mas eu não o fiz. Apenas passei a mão por seus cabelos. - Não vou demorar, ok? Não precisa se preocupar. Nem você e nem a mamãe.

Por meio segundo, ele pareceu querer chorar. Mas ele apenas me abraçou.

Bom, abraçou minha cintura, mas aquilo significava o mesmo.

Era fascinante a forma como ele havia se apegado tão rápido a mim. E eu a ele.

Dois minutos se passaram e ele continuava ali. E eu não queria o tirar.

Só que eu tinha que sair depressa...

Mas por sorte eu ainda tinha Mickey, pra salvar o dia.

\- Gee? O Frank tá aí? O desenho vai come... Por que estão se abraçando. O que houve?

\- O Frank estava começando a ter os sintomas daquela doença, sabe? Daquele filme que assistimos de ursinhos? - comecei.

\- Febre do abraço? - Mikey lembrou.

\- Isso. Eu achei que a cura fosse um abraço, mas pelo jeito eu... - comecei a sons estranhos, de monstro, e mexer os braços como um zumbi. - Fui contaminado! AH! VOU ABRAÇAR VOCÊS!

Frank, rindo alto, fez o mesmo. Esticou os braços e fez careta, enquanto corria atrás de Mikey.

Sorri, quando os dois saíram. Aquelas eram as brincadeiras que eu costumava fazer com o Mikey um dia. Ele devia ter uns 4 anos e eu 8.

Eu era bom com crianças naquela época, mas acho que era só por que eu mesmo ainda era uma.

Com um suspiro, me olhei no espelho e pensei que aquilo era o melhor que eu podia parecer. Peguei meu casaco, meu celular, e saí.

Minha mãe devia estar assistindo tv, dando uma pausa no trabalho, mas na verdade ela dormia. Aquilo apenas comprovava a minha teoria de que, mesmo ficando mais em casa, ela trabalhava demais.

Beijei sua bochecha antes de sair. Um gesto carinhoso que eu não costumava fazer mas... É. Parecia certo.

Sai de casa e fui caminhando para a casa de Lindsey. Com meus quinze anos, eu não podia dirigir ainda, embora soubesse um pouco.

E de repente, aquele simples detalhe começou a tomar uma proporção gigantesca em minha cabeça.

Eu nunca poderia levar Lindsey pra sair de carro, eu nunca poderia lhe dar carona...

Droga. Eu não tinha chance alguma com ela. Devia mesmo ir pra lá então?

Ah. Devia sim. Será bem pior dar um bolo nela.

Perdido em pensamentos, mal notei que só tinha andado 10 metros de casa, antes de parar me perguntando se devia mesmo ir.

Fiz isso o resto do caminho inteiro, com dúvidas cada vez mais, como posso notar hoje, absurdas sobre o que ela acharia de mim.

E então, mais ou menos na hora que ela havia marcado, eu já me encontrava a frente de sua porta.

Era a minha última chance de sair correndo dali como um garotinho.

Ergui a mão para tocar a campainha, num ímpeto de coragem vindo de sei lá onde, mas nem tive chance de fazê-lo.

Lá estava ela, linda e sorridente, abrindo a porta para mim.

\- Gerard! Oi! Como você está? Achei que não ia vir. - ela abriu caminho para que eu entrasse. Sua casa era bonita, com diversas decorações orientais. As paredes eram todas de cor vermelha e amarela, e havia um cheiro delicado de incenso de cravo.

\- Minha madrasta é chinesa, ela adora essas coisinhas. - Lindsey disse, enquanto tocava numa das luminárias penduradas no teto. - Vem, sobe, vamos lá pro quarto. Lá podemos conversar melhor.

Ok. Eu estava quase morrendo agora. - T-tudo bem.

Subi as escadas atrás dela, tentando fitar qualquer coisa que não fosse a saia que ela usava, e como quase dava pra ver...

Droga... Eu não podia pensar naquilo se não ia acabar...

Olhei para as paredes, fugindo da ereção que surgiria se eu passasse mais um segundo olhando para ela. Paredes vermelhas, belas paredes vermelhas...

Ela abriu a porta do quarto, a porta à esquerda da escadinha estreita. A segui, vendo-a rapidamente correr para colocar algum um pouco de música.

\- O que você gosta de ouvir? - ela me perguntou, enquanto eu acanhadamente procurava um lugar para sentar.

\- Ah, eu não sei. Pode por o que quiser.

\- Hmm... Iron Maiden? Você gosta? Tem cara de gostar. - ela sorriu, pegando o cd. Assenti até exageradamente para ela. Eu gostava muito de Iron Maiden.

O cd começou a tocar, com Be Quick Or Be Dead. Ela se aproximou de mim e disse para que eu sentasse em sua cama, enquanto ela ia pegar o material, para que eu fizesse o desenho. Me desculpei com ela por não ter trazido o meu próprio estojo de desenho.

\- Shii. Eu tenho alguns lápis aqui. Meu irmão também desenhava.

Então começamos uma tímida conversa sobre irmãos. O dela era mais velho, e estava concluindo a faculdade. Lhe contei a ela sobre os meus dois mais novo, que deviam estar bagunçando meu quarto naquele momento.

O cd foi tocando, os minutos foram passando e eu fui me soltando. Ríamos e íamos conhecendo um pouco mais um do outro.

Já estava lá pra metade do cd quando nos lembramos da tatuagem. Ela riu, de uma forma linda, e começou a conversar sobre como a queria.

Alguns traços no papel e estava pronto o rascunho.

\- Uau! Ficou incrível... Você... Nossa. - ela sorriu de uma forma que quase fez meu coração parar. - Eu... Será que você pode desenhar na minha pele? Pra... Sei lá... Eu saber onde exatamente tem que ficar.

\- Oh. Tudo bem. E onde vai ser a tatuagem?

Ela levantou da cama antes de me responder. - Nas costas. - e então ela tirou sua camiseta.

Eu realmente não sabia mais o que pensar.

Ela se virou de frente pra mim, o sutiã preto cobrindo os seios. Droga. Agora não dava mais pra evitar. Eu estava definitivamente excitado, minhas mãos tremiam e minha garganta ficara subitamente seca.

Ela se sentou virada de costas para mim e afastou o cabelo solto, jogando-o sobre o ombro. Apontou para onde queria, no meio das omoplatas.

E ali, meu desafio. Como desenhar direito naquela situação? Eu mal conseguia segurar a canetinha direito. Eu sentia o cheiro de seu perfume, e sua pele parecia tão macia...

Mas me forcei a me concentrar e desenhei, desenhei cuidadosamente até onde as barreiras do sutiã me permitiam. Eu suava, e rezava para que ela não tivesse percebido isso.

\- Já acabou? - ela parecia ansiosa. Assenti.

Com um espelhinho, e o maior, que era anexado a seu guarda-roupa, ela conseguiu ver o desenho.

\- Meu Deus! Parece uma tatuagem de verdade! Isso é tão... Gee! - ela riu, e correu para mim, me abraçando inesperadamente. - Você é tão... Legal.

Eu não conseguia acreditar que ela estava dizendo isso de mim. Meu coração só faltava explodir em minha caixa torácica. Ela estava tão perto... E daquele jeito...

E então... Ela fez aquilo.

Me empurrou pro meio da cama, fazendo com que as dobras de meu joelho ficassem bem rente ao colchão.

Ela pôs uma perna de cada lado de meu corpo, sentando-se no meu colo. E então me disse, com uma voz absurdamente sedutora. - Eu sei que você gosta de mim Gerard... Eu... Eu gosto também...

E então ela me beijou.

Aquele momento foi tão... Surpreendente... Que até hoje eu lembro dos detalhes aleatórios em que meu cérebro resolveu se focar pra que eu não pirasse de vez. A boca dela tinha um gostinho agradável de framboesa. O cheiro de cravo havia ficado mais forte, como se um outro incenso tivesse sido aceso, em algum cômodo próximo. Estava tocando Fear Of The Dark.

Hm. Engraçado. Aquela música se aplicava, de alguma forma, àquela situação.

Medo do escuro... Do desconhecido... Garotas, beijos, tudo aquilo pra mim era desconhecido.

Mas lá estava eu. Tocando-a e correspondendo seu beijo. O mover de línguas, de início tão confuso, foi ficando agradável, e seus seios pareciam muito macios, mesmo tendo-os sentido apenas por cima do sutiã.

Aquilo seguiu-se por alguns minutos, até que a música terminou e o pai dela pareceu ter chegado em casa.

Ela saiu de cima de mim e vestiu a camiseta outra vez, arrumando as roupas levemente bagunçadas. E então sorriu pra mim.

\- Quando vamos nos ver de novo?

Saí de lá após cumprimentar o pai e a madrasta asiática dela. Eles me receberam bem, apesar do meu notável nervoso. Eu morria de medo de que o pai dela se irritasse por ela estar só em casa comigo...

Mas não. Apertaram minha mão e conversaram uma ou duas coisas amistosas. E então, Lyn foi me levar até a porta.

Lá, ela roubou um ou dos beijos meus. E então voltou para a casa.

E eu fui lá voltar para a minha.

Uma caminhada que, por mais que fosse um tanto quanto longa, não pareceu isso tudo. Por que? Por que eu estava nas nuvens. Aquele havia sido o meu primeiro beijo, e justamente com ela. A garota nos meus sonhos, puros ou não.

E eu a havia a tocado. E mais importante ainda. Havíamos conversado. Havíamos nos conhecido!

E lá ia eu, praticamente saltitando pra casa.

Apenas quando eu entrei e vi as luzes apagadas da casa que eu notei que havia demorado demais.

Não era culpa minha. Eu não tinha a fome pra regular o meu horário biológico, já que a ignorava completamente, e Lindsey talvez já tivesse comido.

Mas o relógio mostrando as nove e meia da noite me fizeram engolir em seco.

Quando adentrei a sala, não fui surpreendido por minha mãe, o que era o esperado, mas sim por aquele pequeno ser de pijama de dinossauro que me encarava com os enormes olhos de quem já devia estar na cama.

\- Frank? O que você tá...

\- Você disse que ia voltar pro jantar. Mas demorou muito. Todo mundo já comeu e a sr. Way resolveu não te esperar mais. Ela mandou eu e o Mikey irmos pra cama, mas eu não conseguia dormir sem você estar em casa. O que estava fazendo até essa hora lá, Sr. Gerard?

Eu não conseguia levar o tom irritado dele a sério, não quando ele cruzou os bracinhos e fez-se de enfezado. Era simplesmente adorável demais.

\- Eu estava com a Lindsey, ué.

\- E fazendo o quê?

\- Nada. - dei de ombros. - Com ela. Conversando.

Por algum motivo, eu não queria contar o que havia acontecido com nós dois. Não por que o Frank era uma criança, já que se eu fosse falar, eu obviamente não daria detalhes. Mas por quê ele não parecia gostar dela, e sentir alguma espécie de ciúmes.

Mas, bom, aquilo devia ser normal. Ele havia acabado de ganhar irmãos e não queria que um deles se afastasse... Devia ser só isso, certo?

\- Pff. Eu sei que vocês se beijaram. Não precisa fingir. - ele disse, com um suspiro chateado, seguindo para a cozinha. Fui atrás dele.

\- Ei, não precisa ficar chateado. - lhe disse, enquanto via Frank se esticar, indo acender a luz do cômodo, o fiz e ele me olhou, com a mesma careta chateada de antes.

\- Você sabe o que vai acontecer agora. Você vai me esquecer. Vai deixar a mim e o Mikey sem um irmão mais velho! Vai faltar nos jantares e deixar a sua mãe triste! Você... Ela vai estragar tudo!

Ele praticamente gritou isso, os olhos enchendo de lágrimas. Eu não consegui não pegá-lo no colo e o abraçar com força, tentando acalmá-lo.

\- Eu só não quero perder quem eu amo de novo. - ele sussurrou pra mim, e aquilo quebrou meu coração em mil caquinhos. Aquele garotinho entendia a minha dor. Havia perdido seu pai e, de certa forma, sua mãe. Assim como eu e minha vó Elena.

E ainda assim, puxa, ele havia feito isso tudo por mim. Se eu havia conseguido ir até a casa de Lindsey Ballato e tido um encontro com ela, era por causa dele. Se Mikey agora brincava mais comigo, era por causa dele.

Em poucos dias, a convivência com ele mudou tudo.

E agora, era a minha vez de retribuir.

\- Eu não vou, ok? Eu não vou te deixar perder mais ninguém. - o apertei com força em meus braços enquanto ele se aninhava mais em meu corpo. Tão pequeno e tão frágil, mas ainda assim tão forte. - Não vou te esquecer, ok? Eu prometo.

\- De dedinho? - ele ergueu o diminuto, minúsculo, dedo mindinho.

\- De dedinho.

Aquela mesma sensação de que as promessas feitas à Frank eram eternas voltou. Droga. Aquilo fazia algo no meu estômago se revirar... Se por acaso eu falhasse...

Mas, não. Eu não ia falhar. Ele era meu irmão e eu ia fazer qualquer coisa para cumprir tais promessas.

\- Ei, você tá com fome? - ele me perguntou. Sua cara estava enterrada em meu peito, então eu tive que escutar atentamente para entender.

Eu podia dizer que não, o que era verdade, mas eu tinha que ingerir uma coisa ou outra de vez em quando, então. - Sim.

\- Ótimo. Eu vou preparar o melhor jantar que você já viu. - e pulou de meus braços.

Eu obviamente fiquei alarmado com a ideia do pequeno Frank cozinhar, mas fiquei tranquilo ao notar que ele não ia usar o forno.

Eu sinceramente não consigo dizer o que tinha no prato que ele pôs a minha frente. De um lado um pouco de miojo cru. Do outro, alguns biscoitos recheados. E pedaços de pão, bolo de carne do jantar, uma fatia de queijo e de presunto...

À frente do prato, ketchup, maionese e mostarda. E como bebida, um delicioso yakult, envelhecido por dois dias na geladeira mais fina de Paris, como ele mesmo disse.

\- Isso é realmente comestível? - perguntei a ele, que me fitava com uma pose de garçom.

\- Sim, monsieur. - ele forçou um sotaque.

Comi um pedaço de pão com katchup e um pouco do miojo cru. E bebi o yakult.

\- Hmmm. Magnific! - disse, beijando as bochechas dele. - Obrigado meu garçom e chefe. Agora, nada melhor que uma boa noite de sono, certo?

\- Ah! Posso dormir com você? - ele me perguntou, os olhinhos redondos pidões. - Heeein?

\- Frank... Você tem sua própria cama...

\- A mamãe me deixava dormir com ela às vezes... - ele soou triste, mas só hoje percebo que aquilo podia ter sido uma leve chantagem. Não sei.

Só sei que, no momento, cedi. - Ok, tudo bem. Pode dormir. Mas só hoje.

E então, minutos depois, eu e Frank já tínhamos deitado. Ele não dormiu logo, demorou longos minutos me contando histórias do seu dia, bem mais exageradas do que realmente haviam sido. Por que eu tenho certeza que ele não viu uma sereia no aquário do laboratório de ciências.

E quando ele finalmente dormiu, foi minha vez. Eu estava pronto para ter um lindo sonho com a Lindsey. Com seus beijos e com as nossas conversas.

Mas não.

Sonhei com Frankie. Ele corria por um enorme pátio de grama verdinha. O sol estava forte e ele sorria.

E eu corria atrás dele. Num pega pega infinito.

É. Não foi o sonho que eu esperava. Mas fora, de alguma forma, me fez me sentir _infinitamente_ melhor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas da autora:
> 
> E aqui vamos nós: Como eu mencionei um pouco antes, essa fanfic já existia há um tempo, eu a comecei a mais ou menos um ano e meio, mas não fiz muito dela. Problemas pessoais. Resolvi retornar com ela, e, bom, minha escrita pode ter mudado um pouquinho durante esse tempo. Espero que a mudança não esteja muito incômoda, que a fanfic continue com a mesma qualidade que vocês apreciam :3
> 
> Postei um pouquinho antes por que tive a oportunidade disso. É uma coisa boa, certo?
> 
> Espero que gostem e, comentem se possível, ajuda muito e me incentiva a postar ainda mais depressa :3
> 
> Previsão de Postagem: 1/10/2015
> 
> Ah! Quase esqueci, postei uma one-shot de My Chemical Romance. Um pouquinho de Frerard nela. Quem acessar ela daqui ganha lencinhos grátis XD  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/4851830 


	5. Quinto Capítulo - Parte 1

Dez anos, hmm, como foram meus dez anos?

Eu adoraria dizer que lembrava, com nostalgia, mas não. Foi mais um dos anos em que eu era uma criança feliz. Que corria por aí e comia biscoitos. E por serem tão felizes, eram praticamente uma mesma coisa. Um grande compilado de momentos felizes em família e com amiguinhos.

Aí eu cresci e fiquei depressivo. E olhava pra Mikey, quatro anos mais novo e pensava o quão bobo era aquela alegria toda que ele tinha. Tudo aquilo ia acabar, de uma hora pra outra, como acontecera comigo. E eu me arrependo eternamente disso, por que eu consegui transmitir um pouco disso pra ele. Ele se tornou uma criança consideravelmente mais quieta desde que eu comecei a virar aquele ser que mal comia e mal falava, e passava os dias fazendo absolutamente nada no quarto.

E então, lá estava Frank. 10 anos. Feliz, mesmo com tantos problemas. E não era uma felicidade frágil. Era contagiante. Estimulante.

E ele era uma criança. Uma criança feliz que corria e brincava, e se dava ao luxo de aproveitar ao máximo a fase sem responsabilidade que vivia. E ele conseguiu trazer isso de volta em Mikey.

E eu queria que ele continuasse assim pelo máximo de tempo que pudesse. Eu precisava mantê-lo assim, pelo bem de minha sanidade mental.

Hmpf. Sanidade. Como se eu tivesse alguma...

 

Três semanas, quase um mês, haviam se passado desde que Frank Iero havia entrado em nossas vidas. Frank Iero Way, como ele gostava de dizer agora. E, droga, estava indo tudo tão bem.

Eu e Lindsey estávamos saindo. Ela se sentava conosco no lanche, e vez ou outra íamos pro cinema. Ainda não havíamos repetido o feito de sua casa, mas não era necessário. Sair com ela me divertia tanto...

Já em casa, eu era todo minha mãe e meus irmãos. Ajudava Donna a cozinhar, ensina Mikey com os deveres de casa e cedia a toda e cada vontade da peste de nome Frank. Até meu relacionamento com meu pai melhorou.

Meus amigos viam claramente as mudanças em mim, e adoraram isso. Agora eu comia melhor e estava mais disposto a sair com eles. Havia conhecido Christa um dia, a namorada de Ray (é, ele havia conseguido), e ela era super simpática.

Tudo estava bem. Tudo estava perfeito.

Até aquilo.

Era uma tarde qualquer. Fim de uma agradável sexta-feira. Eu lia quadrinhos e Mikey assistia TV enquanto mamãe fazia torta. E Frank estava pintando algum desenho meu que ele achou legal no mesa de centro. Um dia comum, como eu disse.

O telefone tocou e Mikey, que estava mais perto do telefone, o atendeu logo.

\- Alô? - a pessoa do outro lado da linha trocou algumas palavras com meu irmão. - Frank? É pra você.

Imediatamente meus dedos apertaram a revistinha em minhas mãos. Más notícias? Se fossem más notícias...

No entanto, Frank aparentemente nem pensava nisso, já que foi praticamente saltitando atender o telefone.

\- Alô? Tia Nádia? Oi! - ele começou a conversar com a tia, e eu continuava apreensivo. E se...

Mas então, ele saltou. Deu gritinhos contentes e começou a gargalhar. E aquilo só podia significar uma coisa...

\- A MAMÃE ACORDOU! - ele gritou, abraçando Mikey com força. Me levantei do sofá e o abracei também. Mas foi breve. Ele logo voltou a falar no telefone. Seus olhos brilhavam e pareciam lacrimejar enquanto ele sorria e falava. Ele perguntava se ela estava bem, e quando ela o veria, e toda a sorte de coisas. Quando Nádia desligou, Frank se jogou no sofá, tão sorridente quanto poderia estar. Olhou para mim. - Gee... A minha mamãe voltou...

Sentei com ele e Mikey. - É, ela voltou.

\- Ela vai adorar conhecer vocês. - Frank disse, com um ar sorridente. - Sério! Vocês são tão legais.

Não deixei de ver a falha no pensamento de Frank. Não sei se ela gostaria de ver os filhos do homem que ela amava com outra mulher. E de certa forma era até pior do que mamãe poderia ser com Frank, já que Donald não estava com ela por, bem, nós.

\- É. A gente vê isso... O que a sua tia disse?

\- Ela disse que mamãe ainda está no hospital fazendo uns exames, mas que o médico disse que ela pode ter alta amanhã ou depois de amanhã. - ele levantou do sofá. - O cheirinho da torta está tão gostoso... Será que a Donna já acabou de fazer?

\- Vamos descobrir! - e com isso, ergui Frank pelos braços e sai correndo. Mikey gargalhava ao meu encalço.

Comemos e brincamos na cozinha, e minha mãe comemorou a boa notícia. Foi um comemorar contido, nas ninguém podia cobrar mais dela.

Já mais a noite, os garotos foram tomar banho. Disseram logo que depois do jantar ia passar um filme na TV e eles o assistiriam. E meus planos pra aquela noite? Ligar para Lindsey ou para alguns dos meus amigos que pudesse falar. Sim, eu estava me tornando um ser social que liga e conversa com as pessoas. Tão estranho mas tão bom.

\- Gee! - ouvi um grito de dentro do banheiro. - Esqueci a toalha!

\- Vá buscar. - gritei de volta. Moleques folgados.

\- Não posso, duuuh! Pega e me traz! Por favoooor!

\- Ok! - resmunguei. Ao menos o quarto dos pirralhos era perto.

Entrei no quarto de Mikey e Frank e encontrei meu irmão penteando o cabelo claro, já de pijama.

\- Por que o Frank tá demorando tanto? O filme já vai começar.

\- Ele esqueceu a toalha. - eu disse, enquanto vasculhava o quarto em busca dela. Achei. - Pronto. Ei, desde quando você penteia o cabelo?

O fato de meu irmão mais novo ter corado me fez perceber que o motivo certamente era uma garota, embora ele tenha dito. - P-por que ele parece melhor assim... O seu é como um ninho de pássaros.

\- Bla bla bla... Bom filme. - beijei sua cabeça antes de sair. Mikey. Logo estaria virando um rapaz alto demais para o mundo inteiro.

Fui até o banheiro e bati na porta. - Aqui a toalha Frank.

\- Entra! Não vou pegar daí. A Donna pode me ver!

\- Ah garoto, pare de ser fresco. - comecei a rir. - Tudo bem, agora pode destrancar a porta?

\- Posso. - som de água e passos até a porta, que foi destrancada. - Agora espera que eu vou voltar pra a banheira...

Entrei assim que ouvi o som do corpinho entrando na banheira.

E lá estava ele. O cabelo castanho escorrido no rosto. Alguns centímetros do joelho fora d'água, os bracinhos os apertando contra si.

Ele estava tão, tão fofinho naquele momento.

A cena de encontrar alguém numa banheira faz parte da fantasia de milhares de pessoas. É uma coisa excitante. Tudo daquela pessoa está lá, toda a intimidade dela. Mas você não consegue vê-la. É sexy, sedutor, mas não é a única coisa que isso pode passar.

Naquele momento, Frank me seduzia, mas não dessa forma. Era apenas a vontade de participar daquele banho. Havia água, e espuma, e alguns brinquedos. Eu adoraria poder molhar seus cabelos e jogar água nele. Talvez lavar suas costas alvas e fazer cócegas...

Acordei do devaneio com água sendo jogada em mim. - Frank! - gritei, risonho.

\- Pare de olhar pra mim assim! - ele ria também, enquanto jogava mais água em mim.

\- Assim como? - eu tentava desviar da água, ainda rindo com a brincadeira.

\- Assim... Como se... Eu não sei! - ele gargalhava. - Me deixa com vergonha.

\- Eu... - parei no meio da frase. Eu não sabia exatamente o que ele queria dizer, mas aquilo me dava uma sensação estranha na boca do estômago. Então busquei contorná-la da melhor forma que encontrei na hora.

Cócegas.

E foi água pra todo lado. Ele a jogava em mim enquanto tentava escapar das minhas mãos. E nós ríamos. Ríamos escandalosamente.

Depois de ter jogado uns bons litros de água pra fora da banheira, fechei os olhos enquanto ele se cobria com a tolha. Droga. Que tipo de pervertido eu era por querer abrir uma brechinha e espiar...?

Mas eu não o fiz. O bom senso e a moral esmagaram aquele pensamento estranho.

E, como sempre, minha cabeça fez questão de apagar qualquer pensamento relacionado a isso nos momentos seguintes.

Apenas peguei o garoto no colo e o levei para seu quarto, enquanto ele mexia no meu cabelo.

\- Aqui a encomenda Sr. Mikey Way. - disse, quando cheguei. Os dois gargalharam.

\- Obrigado, mas eu merecia um desconto, chegou muito mais tarde do que eu pedi. - meu irmão mais novo disse.

Pus Frank no chão e eles fecharam a porta. Gritaram um boa noite apressado do outro lado dela.

\- Boa noite. - sussurrei baixinho, indo pro meu quarto.

Eu não estava mais afim de ligar pra ninguém... Queria apenas ouvir um pouco de música até dormir.

Embora tudo estivesse feliz, eu estava com um pressentimento ruim...

No dia seguinte, Frank acordou com uma animação fora do comum. Lá estava ele, pulando como uma pequena pilha enquanto passava a geleia e a manteiga de amendoim em seu sanduíche.

\- E aí a gente acabou tendo que sair de lá por causa dos insetos, mas meu pai ainda acabou sendo picado umas duas vezes por uma abelha, foi muuuito engraçado. - ele ria e contava animadamente a história de um piquenique que tivera em família há uns anos.

\- Você sente falta do Frank? - me permiti perguntar.

\- Do meu pai? Ah. Sim. Sinto. Foi ruim quando ele morreu. - ele encolheu um pouco os ombros. - Mas tudo bem. Já passou, e ele não ia me querer triste... Ele era muito legal. O pai Donald também é, mas...

Eu sabia o que ele queria dizer. Frank havia sido seu herói.

Beijei sua testa. - Eu sei que, de algum lugar lá em cima, ele está te vendo e está orgulhoso de você.

Isso fez com que os olhos do pequeno Frank brilhassem. Eu não exatamente acreditava em céu, mas pensar que quem morre está sempre nos velando é... Bom. Pelo menos quando você é uma criança. Eu me perguntava se vó Elena estaria realmente orgulhosa de mim se me visse naquele momento.

Se sim, bom, aquilo logo ia acabar...

O café foi rápido e nós logo já estávamos a caminho de colégio. E o dia de aulas não foi de todo entediante. Tive um ótimo intervalo com Lindsey atrás da quadra coberta...

E a saída? Bom. Os garotos me fizeram comprar picolés, já que o papai estava demorando. E então começaram brincadeiras bobas, primeiro só entre os dois, mas depois acabei participando.

\- Aquele é meu... - apontou Mikey para o carro que passava.

\- Não. Combinamos que os prateados são todos do Frank. - protestei, rindo.

\- Aquele ali não é prateado... É champagne.

\- Pare de enrolar Mikey! - Frank o empurrou. - Vermelho! Esse é meu também!

\- Não tô enrolando. - Michael ria. - Champagne não é prata!

Ah, contar carros, apostando quais são seus era uma graça. Eu fazia em viagens quando era mais novo, com meus primos e até mesmo com Mikey. Mas o garoto sempre ficava inventando cores pra trapacear, que nem fazia agora.

Era uma sensação muito boa a de estar ali, fazendo joguinhos com eles enquanto lambíamos os picolés, daqueles que deixam a língua colorida. Frank exibia a sua, tingida de azul, e Mikey ria com a sua, roxo bem forte.

E eles continuaram brincando e rindo até que meu pai chegou.

\- Por que demorou tanto papai? - perguntou meu irmão mai... Do meio. - Ficamos morrendo de fome até o Gee comprar picolé.

\- Desculpe crianças. - meu pai sorria de orelha a orelha. - Vou compensar isso... Que tal irmos comer uma pizza?

Os pirralhos obviamente adoravam pizza e começaram a comemorar. Enquanto isso eu não tirava os olhos de meu pai. Eu nunca havia o visto sorrindo daquele jeito.

\- Esse não é o caminho da pizzaria... É? - perguntou Michael, se esticando para ver.

\- Não, vamos passar em outro lugar antes. - e o sorriso gigantesco continuava...

\- Papai... Eu... Eu sei pra onde estamos indo... Nós...? - Frank parou no meio da fala. Estava travado.

E eu imediatamente soube o por quê. Estávamos indo para um hospital.

\- Frankie, você tá bem? - perguntei, preocupado. O garoto parecia nervoso.

\- T-tó.

Descemos do carro e eu peguei Frank nos braços. Ele estava gelado.

O abracei imediatamente. - O que foi? O que houve?

\- E-eu... Minha mãe... Eu... E se ela... - ele parecia choroso e eu apenas apertei ainda mais o abraço.

Meu pai apareceu e fez carinho em suas costas. - Ela está bem Frankie, e está com saudades. Ela tá morrendo de vontade de te ver.

Com o tempo, as palavras e o carinho fizeram Frank se acalmar. Ele pulou de meu colo e disse, com um sorriso. - Vamos logo ver a mamãe.

Depois de praticamente nos fazer correr por todo o hospital, Frank parou. Já estávamos em frente ao quarto onde ela estava.

Ele parecia com medo outra vez, mas respirou fundo e abriu a porta.

O quarto era como um quarto comum de hospital, sendo que este estava repleto de rosas e faixas, coisas que diziam "Bem vinda de volta!" e "Estávamos sentindo sua falta".

A mãe de Frank não estava na cama. Mas numa cadeira de rodas, penteando os cabelos loiros, num canto da sala.

\- Mamãe! - o grito de Frank foi alto e tão cheio de emoção... Ele rapidamente correu pra ela, chorando, e a abraçou com força.

Ela também chorava. Era bonita, jovem, e tinha olhos castanhos doces.

Meu pai se juntou a eles e eu segurei a mão de Mikey, que a apertou com força. Eu sabia o que ele estava vendo. Eu vi a cena do mesmo jeito.

O retrato de uma família. E uma família feliz. Meu pai olhava para Linda como mamãe olhava pra ele, mas ao contrário de Donna, era correspondido. Os dois estavam apaixonados outra vez. E tinham Frank.

Aquilo significava muita coisa. Papai e mamãe se separariam de vez.

E pra onde quer que eles fossem, Frank iria com eles.

Não era errado, ele era filho dos dois, mas...

\- Vamos sair? - Mikey murmurou, a voz embargada. Seus olhos verde-acastanhado pareciam me implorar isso.

E eu o entendia. Puxei-o pela mão e saímos dali.

No refeitório do hospital, passei alguns minutos abraçando meu irmão com força. Ele chorava. E eu também, só que poucas lágrimas. Eu tinha que ser forte por ele.

\- Liga pra a mamãe vir nos buscar? - ele me perguntou, quase num murmúrio.

\- Claro. - suspirei e liguei para ela. Não dei muito detalhes, apenas a informei onde estávamos. E então, quando desliguei o telefone, ficamos em silêncio absoluto.

\- Você acha que vamos ver o Frank outra vez?

\- Claro que vamos. - disse, fingindo otimismo. - Donald é nosso pai, e o Frank não deixa de ser nosso irmão. Claro que vamos o ver.

Mas eu obviamente não tinha toda aquela certeza. Eu pensava em como a mãe de Frank poderia se sentir com o contato dele conosco, com nossa mãe. Afinal, fora por causa dela que Donald e ela não ficaram juntos. E se meu pai não a contrariasse...

Não. Eu não podia pensar nisso. Não ainda. Não com Mikey ao meu lado, vendo cada mínima expressão de meu rosto com aqueles olhos enormes por de trás dos óculos.

Antes que mamãe chegasse, Donald e Frank vieram a nossa procura.

\- Já estamos indo pra casa. - informei. - Frank vai conosco?

\- Não. Hã, eu e ele dormiremos num hotel hoje. Eu passo pra buscar as malas depois. - Donald apertava o ombro de meu irmãozinho e aquilo me fez morder o lábio.

Frank certamente não parecia contente. Suas mãozinhas se moviam inquietas e seus olhinhos fitavam o chão.

\- Eu... Vocês nem falaram com a mamãe. - foi tudo o que ele disse, com uma voz bem baixinha.

\- A gente fala depois. - respondi, quase no mesmo tom. Meu celular tocou segundos depois, e a conversa se deu por encerrada. - Já vamos. - avisei, ao desligar o telefone.

E aquele foi o momento que mais fez meu coração doer. Frank parecia querer ir conosco, parecia não querer nos deixar ir... Mas meu pai o segurou ali, a mão ainda firme em seu ombro.

A caminhada até fora do hospital foi feita de forma lenta e quase dificultosa, como se caminhássemos cercados por gelatina.

Nem eu nem Mikey falávamos nada e se alguma coisa ainda fazia som era o nosso estômago faminto.

No carro, minha mãe ainda tentou perguntar uma coisa ou outra, mas estávamos tão mortalmente silenciosos que ela entendeu que não era hora para perguntas.

O almoço estava posto à mesa. Quatro pratos colocados, um já usado. Sentar ali e ver o prato faltando trouxe a mim a sensação horrível que me atormentava a tanto tempo. A perda.

Eu não estava preparado para que Frank saísse dali. Eu não conseguia mais imaginar minha rotina sem o moleque baixinho que me reensinara a sorrir.

Depois do almoço triste, Mikey se trancou em seu quarto e eu já ia fazer o mesmo, mas antes era hora de conversar com a minha mãe.

Não parecia certo esconder aquilo dela. Passei meses escondendo minha depressão, mas aquilo atingia a Mikey também.

Ela chorou, tendo a certeza do fim de seu casamento, mas disfarçou bem. Ela me abraçou e depois chamou meu irmão para o abraço. E ficamos ali por horas pelo que pareceu.

O resto do tempo do dia me dediquei a distrair Mikey. Assistimos tv, jogamos videogame... Tudo para que ninguém pensasse demais.

E funcionou por bastante tempo.

Mas eis que vem a hora do jantar e novamente três pratos sobre a mesa.

Na verdade, cinco.

\- Seu pai vai vir jantar aqui hoje.

Aquela frase era como uma sentença. De certo, após o jantar, os dois educadamente se recolheriam para o escritório. E aí gritos e talvez choro... E então silêncio.

Sempre era assim. Todas as brigas.

Eu realmente não queria lembrar que aquela seria a última.

As 08:30 da noite, os dois chegaram.

Papai não falava muito e Frank menos ainda.

O abracei, mas o contato soou frio e contido, nada parecido com meu Frankie alegre de sempre.

\- O que meu pai te fez? - perguntei, num tom até brusco.

Ele se assustou. - N-nada. - e então suspirou, triste. - Podemos conversar depois de comer?

Eu nada disse. O jantar foi uma coisa que eu costumo chamar de espiritualmente silencioso. Nós conversávamos, mas ainda assim era uma coisa tão morta e superficial que era mais como se estivéssemos em silêncio.

E então, o que eu disse aconteceu. Os dois subiram para o escritório. E eu, Frank e Mikey fomos tirar a mesa.

Nosso meio-irmão mais novo começou a tentar puxar conversa enquanto eu lavava os pratos, Mikey me ajudando a secar. Falávamos pouco. Tudo soava tão forçado...

Até que Frank soltou um longo suspiro, tão triste quanto poderia ser. - Podemos conversar um pouco?

Fechei a torneira e sequei as mãos. Mikey fez o mesmo. Nos aproximamos do pequeno.

Seus olhos nem se levantavam para nos fitar. - A mamãe... Ela não está andando ainda... E nós... Bom, ela tem que fazer tratamento pra isso... - ele quase tremia. - E nós... Bom... Ela não vai fazer isso aqui em Jersey...

Gelei. Eu sabia que Frank podia se mudar. Mas, pra onde?

\- E pra onde vocês vão? Nova York? Boston?

\- Ca... - ele começou, mas não conseguiu terminar. Falou novamente, mas tão baixo e de uma forma tão confusa, quase balbuciando...

\- California? - palpitou Mikey, já triste. - Isso...

\- Canadá! - explodiu Frank. - Vamos pro Canadá!

E então ele começou a chorar. Chorar muito, de forma desesperada.

O abracei com força, quando eu mesmo queria chorar. Canadá. Podia não ser o lugar mais distante, mas era além da fronteira e...

Droga, aquilo só podia significar que eles não iam mais querer contato. Por que existiam hospitais bons, hospitais ótimos bem mais perto...

Eu podia estar inventando coisas, podia estar pensando demais... Mas eu não conseguia pensar em qualquer coisa que não fosse Frank indo embora. Frank sendo tirado de mim.

E eu não podia deixar. Eu não...

Mikey não reagiu bem à notícia. Saiu correndo para seu quarto.

Era o que ele sempre fazia. Se trancava e se isolava. Se estaria chorando ou socando o travesseiro, eu não sabia.

Frankie continuou chorando em meus braços, até cansar. Então caiu, mole, em cima de mim.

\- Gee... Eu... - ele não conseguia terminar a frase. Seus olhos estavam tão inchados e tão vermelhos. E eu queria tanto chorar, tanto!

Mas eu não podia.

Peguei-o o no colo e o levei pro meu quarto. Subimos a escada devagar. Suas mãozinhas se agarravam ao tecido da minha camisa, mas sem força.

Estava tudo tão silencioso... Aquilo apenas era quebrado por aqueles sons baixos... Choros contidos.

Droga. Por que tantas lágrimas em um só dia?

Deitei na cama, apertando muito o garoto em meus braços.

\- Você vai embora... - murmurei. - Eu prometi que não ia te deixar... Mas você está indo embora...

Ele se mexeu, olhando nos meus olhos. - Eu... Gee... Eu não quero ir... - e então se agarrou a mim de novo.

Eu sinceramente não conseguia acreditar. Meu coração, minha mente... Eu não conseguia aceitar. Eu me recuperei por causa dele. Me entreguei por completo a isso, por ele.

Droga, olha tudo o que Frank me fizera conseguir! Meu irmão agora falava comigo, meus amigos... E uma namorada! E toda a minha mudança. Tudo aquilo.

E eu não ia conseguir sem ele. Eu tinha certeza absoluta que não ia...

O abracei novamente, com tanta força que por um segundo temi estar o esmagando. Meu me... Meu irmãozinho. Meu menino. Meu Frank.

Ele era tão especial... Tão perfeito. Seus olhos...

Por que eu não conseguia ver seus olhos? Por que estava tão escuro?

De forma quase insana, corri, ainda com Frank comigo, para acender as luzes. E então... Ah.

As pupilas se contraindo, as lindas orbes cor de âmbar...

E não só isso.

Ele era tão lindo... Em todos os aspectos. Seus cabelos castanhos que vez ou outra caíam naquela franjinha de canto. Os cílios delicados, porém escuros. Seu maxilar delicado. O narizinho longo. E sua boquinha rosada. O pigmento que se mostrava às vezes em suas bochechinhas estava sempre lá, naqueles labiozinhos fofos.

Tão macios deviam ser... Com toda a pureza que ele tinha como criança...

Meu coração batia forte. E em todo o meu corpo se espalhava uma sensação boa... Quente.

Todo o meu corpo estava quente, desde meus pés à palma de minhas mãos.

\- Gee... - ele murmurou. Ele era tão fofo... Tão lindo...

Eu precisava... Eu...

Era errado. Era absolutamente errado, em um bilhão de sentidos possíveis. Mas eu não queria saber. Frank de repente era tudo, e minha sanidade mental...

É. Ela não existia mais.

Sumiu. Desapareceu por completo no momento em que eu juntei meus lábios aos dele.

Droga. Eu podia morrer só com aquele toque. Aquela boquinha tão macia colada à minha...

Não durou muito tempo, apenas poucos segundos. Eu ainda tinha um pouco de bom senso...

E ele sumiu também, quando o vi fazendo biquinho, os olhos cerrados.

E-ele queria...?

\- Frank? - foi tudo o que perguntei.

E ele abriu os olhos, tão brilhantes quanto nunca. - Sim Gee?

Eu não precisava mais de resposta nenhuma.

Meus lábios tomaram sua boca novamente. Só que de forma mais intensa.

Por que Frank me queria e eu, Deus, eu estava enlouquecendo, mas eu o queria também.

Eu o abraçava enquanto tentava, com toda a minha inexperiência, ensiná-lo a beijar. E ele aprendia tão rápido.

Suas mãozinhas estavam entrelaçadas em meu cabelo, e as minhas seguravam seu pequeno corpo, fazendo carícias contidas. Sua boca era tão doce. Como um cubinho de açúcar.

Ah. Nos beijamos.

E nos beijamos. E beijamos e beijamos.

Se se passaram horas ou minutos eu não sabia. Eu não queria saber.

Quando paramos, eles me abraçou como sempre fazia, como um macaquinho em meus braços. E eu apaguei a luz.

E nós nos deitamos.

Meus lábios ainda formigavam. De saudade? E meu coração não desacelerava nem um pouco.

E aquela verdade assustadora me assolava. Eu estava sim apaixonado por Frank. Mas ele era uma criança. Meu irmãozinho mais novo.

O que eu estava fazendo?!?

\- Boa noite Gee. - ele me sussurrou. - Eu te amo.

\- Eu também te amo.

Sim. Eu o amava. De todas as formas.

Como meu irmão, amigo... E amante.

E então, quando Frank dormiu, depois de meus pais virem buscá-lo e minha mãe, em uma conversa baixa, combinou de deixá-lo dormir conosco hoje, apenas quando ela beijou a testa do garoto, e a minha também, eu pude parar de fingir. Eu pude parar de fingir dormir e pude chorar.

Chorar de verdade. Chorar mais do que havia chorado em todos esses dias.

Por que minha avó havia morrido. Por que meus pais iam se separar. Por que meu irmão podia estar rumando o mesmo caminho de depressão em que eu me encontrava. Por que estava apaixonado, de uma forma doente, por meu pequenino salvador. Meu meio-irmão.

E ele estava indo embora.

E eu? Ia perder tudo.

Se eu estivera mal antes, nada poderia se comparar a forma em que eu fiquei.

E o inferno começou de vez naquela manhã seguinte...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 2: 05/10/2015


	6. Quinto Capítulo - Parte 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Probleminhas com computador... Só estou postando antes por isso u.u E somente por isso U.U Não por que me comovi. Claro que não.  
> Claro que não. ~~disfarce  
> De qualquer forma. Isso é o fim da primeira fase. Então preparem seus pequenos coraçõezinhos.

**\- E** então Gerard? O que quer me dizer?

Eu nunca havia achado minha psicologa tão intimidadora. Acho que por que eu nunca havia sentido precisar de sua ajuda. E agora que eu precisava, um temor intenso me inundava.

Chovia forte, e as gotas que tentavam atravessar a sala se chocavam com intensidade no vidro, fazendo um barulho alto. Ainda assim, a sala dela continuava tendo um ar aconchegante. Fora feita pra isso, afinal.

Ela continuava me encarando. Devia ter uns 28, 30 anos. Cabelo loiro fino liso e olhos cor de mel bem atentos a cada movimento meu. E eles eram muitos. Eu mexia minhas mãos, mexia em meu cabelo molhado e crescido e balançava as pernas.

Eu tinha que falar, mas a voz se perdia quando prestes a sair de minha garganta. Ela tentou novamente.

\- Gerard?

Apenas após respirar fundo, fundo de verdade, me permiti tentar falar. - O-oi.

\- O que houve? Por que quer conversar?

Ah. Por onde eu começaria? Pelo fato de que havia me apaixonado por meu meio-irmão mais novo, uma criança de dez anos? Que eu o beijara uma vez, e que agora pensava em toda a sorte de coisas  _ruins_ relacionadas a ele?

Não. Calma. Começar do começo.

Contei-a, com calma, de tudo o que acontecera naquela manhã. O enterro de minha vó e o que eu sentira com sua morte. A chegada de Frank e como aquilo afetou nossa família no momento...

Ela sempre tentava me interromper, para tentar dar um conselho ou outro, mas eu a pedia, da forma mais educada que sabia pedir, para que ela me deixasse continuar. Aquilo não era nem perto do clímax.

Eu podia dizer que já havia notado a surpresa por trás de seus olhos cor de mel quando lhe contei do beijo. E de todos os sentimentos que eu desenvolvera pelo garoto. Ela disfarçava bem. Era uma psicologa, afinal.

Com um suspiro, lhe relatei o que aconteceu naquela manhã, quando acordei, com Frank ainda em meus braços...

 

_Fora uma noite absurdamente tranquila. O calor em meus braços e em meu coração me fizeram ter sonhos tão calmos... O sorriso de Frank, os dentinhos que surgiam quando aqueles lábios rosados se curvavam... Ele estava tão feliz em meu sonho... Tão feliz..._

_E quando eu acordei, bocejando e esfregando os olhos lentamente, me deparei com uma miniatura de pessoa fazendo quase a mesma coisa. E ele sorriu, como em meu sonho, me olhando com aqueles olhos âmbares, doces como todo o seu ser._

_\- Bom dia. - ele me murmurou, com aquela vozinha sonolenta._

_\- Bom dia Frankie. - sorri pra ele também. Era algo tão natural, sorrir com ele._

_Natural também foi a maneira em que, sutilmente, ergui meu tronco, aproximando-me dele, trocando um delicado selinho matinal._

_A luz breve que saía do entreaberto de minha cortina nos iluminava como a um filme. Como se fosse ainda um sonho._

_E ele se desfez, segundos depois, quando Frank franziu o cenho. - Eu... Acho que tive um acidente._

_\- Uh?_

_\- Hm... Acidente noturno. Eu... Hmm... - ele parecia envergonhado. Xixi na cama? Mas não havia resquício nenhum disto..._

_\- Como assim acidente? - lhe questionei. E ele então remexeu a bermuda ainda do colégio do dia anterior, com uma expressão de desconforto._

_Se não era xixi... Só podia..._

_Droga. Não. Aquilo não podia ser..._

\- Polução noturna ? - questionou a Dra. Sophia. - Sonho molhado, quero dizer? Foi o que seu irmão...

\- Aparentemente sim. - suspirei, bagunçando meus cabelos. - Eu... Eu não acredito que...

\- Mas você influenciou nisso de alguma forma? Alguma carícia ou...

\- Não! Ele... Ele é uma criança! Ele tem 10 anos! Eu... Eu causei isso... - deixei minhas costas escorregarem na cadeira. - Eu... Ele era só uma criança e eu o fiz pensar nessas coisas... Ele só tem 10 anos e...

Ela tocou minha mão. - Calma. É verdade que foi um pouco cedo, mas tal coisa é normal. A curiosidade em relação ao sexo...

\- Frank não era curioso! - exclamei, a interrompendo. - Eu... É culpa minha! Isso aconteceu por minha culpa...

 

_Eu nunca iria me perdoar. Nunca._

_E a minha primeira reação àquilo foi raiva. Muita raiva. Mas não de Frank. Raiva de mim. Ele era uma criança... E agora..._

_Agora eu tinha acabado com a inocência de Frank. A coisa pura que eu sempre apreciei nele... Ele a perderia. Definitivamente. Bem mais cedo do que deveria..._

_\- Vai tomar banho. - ordenei praticamente, enquanto escondia meu rosto nas mãos. Eu queria chorar, mas não podia..._

_\- Mas, Gee..._

_\- Só vai tomar banho! - gritei. - Você tem que se arrumar... **Seu**  pai logo vai vir te buscar._

\- Gerard, Donald continua sendo seu pai.

\- Não. Não é. Nunca foi de verdade. - foi tudo o que eu disse. - Posso continuar?

 

_\- Eu fiz alguma coisa? - Frank me perguntou, enquanto umas pequenas lágrimas escorreram por seu rosto._

_\- Não.. Eu só... - respirei fundo. - Só vai tomar banho, ok?_

_Pra demonstrar que "tudo estava bem" beijei sua cabeça e baguncei seus cabelos. - Vai lá, ok garoto?_

_E então ele foi. Ainda parecia triste, mas foi._

_Frank voltou do banho depressa. Estava com uma expressão confusa no rosto, mas eu não o responderia nada. Eu sabia o que ele ia me perguntar, e eu definitivamente não ia responder-lhe sobre aquilo._

_Ele ainda estava de toalha, o que me causava um arrepio involuntário na boca do estômago, como ver Lindsey apenas com seu sutiã naquela tarde... Talvez maior..._

_Mas eu logo fugi disso. Ele queria suas roupas, que estavam com Mikey, e eu logo corri para buscá-las._

_Meu irmão já estava acordado. Lia em silêncio, no puf próximo à cama._

_\- Eu vim pegar as roupas de..._

_\- Ali. - ele simplesmente apontou, para o outro lado do quarto. Todas as coisas pareciam estar ali. - Arrumei ontem à noite._

_Suspirei. - Mikey, se quiser convers..._

_\- Não preciso de conversa, Gee. Eu estou bem._

\- Acha que seu irmão devia ter algumas consultas?

\- Talvez. - dei de ombros. - Acho que seria bom mesmo.

Psicologas não funcionavam comigo. Mas eu seria muito grato se elas funcionassem com Michael.

 

_Saí do quarto de Mikey e voltei pra entregar as roupas à Frank. Ele se vestiu, e não, eu não o espiei. Apenas esperei que ele se aprontasse._

_\- Penteia meu cabelo? - ele questionou. Eu podia ter dito não, mas aquilo apenas soaria como se eu estivesse me afastando dele. E eu não queria que parecesse isso._

_Procurei uma escova, ou qualquer instrumento que penteasse cabelos e achei uma. Mamãe havia deixado ali para que eu me penteasse para a formatura do Ensino Fundamental. Teve um bailezinho na escola. Mas eu preferi não ir._

_Frank se sentou em minha perna e eu passei a deslizar a escova por seus fios finos e molhados, tentando arrumá-los da forma mais... Lógica._

_\- Você me odeia agora? - ele me perguntou, enquanto eu dividia as madeixas castanhas com cheirinho de criança._

_\- Não. - franzi o cenho. - Claro que não._

_\- Ontem você me amava... Hoje não me ama mais... - ele suspirou. - Foi só por que eu vou embora?_

_Larguei o pente e virei-o para que ficasse de lado, olhando para mim. - Não Frank. - pus uma mecha mais crescida de sua franja atrás da orelha. - Eu só... Você sabe que é errado, não sabe? Eu sou seu irmão... E você é uma criança._

_\- Mas... Você disse que me amava. - eu quase podia sentir o coraçãozinho dele ficar apertado. - Se você me ama... Por que é errado?_

_Sim, eu o beijei novamente naquele momento. Toquei seu rostinho de porcelana e roubei seus lábios cor de rosa pra mim outra vez. Sua boca estava com gosto de pasta de dente infantil, daquelas de morango, e aquilo só era mais... Excitante?_

_Não. Não era isso. Eu apenas... Queria beijá-lo mais..._

_E então, alguém bateu na porta._

_Era minha mãe._

_Nós nos separamos imediatamente, e ele pulou de meu colo. Estava ligeiramente alarmado. Significava então que ele temia os pais._

_O que então significava que ele **sabia** que era errado. Estaria então apenas querendo ignorar o fato?_

_\- Já vou descer mãe. - respondi para ela, quando ela avisou que o café da manhã estava pronto._

_E nós descemos._

_Eu, Mikey e Frank. Silenciosos como três mortos._

_E foi assim que o café da manhã foi. Morto. Ninguém falava absolutamente nada._

_Em minha mãe eu notava as olheiras, resultado da noite mal dormida que ela certamente havia tido. Em Mikey eu notava os olhos vermelhos, inchados de choro, através das lentes do óculos._

_E em Frank? Bom, toda a felicidade que ele demonstrara naquele momento, sozinho no quarto comigo, se esvaíra. Era como se estivéssemos numa bolha anteriormente, e entrar em contato com essas outras pessoa a fez estourar._

_Frank estava indo embora. E para longe. E a ficha parecia estar começando a cair._

_Mas isso só aconteceu definitivamente quando meu pai chegou._

_Quando pegou as malas, sem falar muito com minha mãe ou conosco, e as levou para o carro. Quando mandou Frank se despedir._

_Primeiro, ele foi abraçar minha mãe. Ela começou a chorar. Não podia negar que havia se apegado ao pequeno Frank, como todos nós havíamos. Ele a abraçava pela cintura, e antes de soltá-la, sussurrou-lhe algo._

_Para mim, soou como "Obrigado por ter sido minha mãe essas semanas". E ai foi que mamãe engoliu o choro, como ela sempre fazia em nossa frente. Por que agora era definitivo, Frank era, de certa forma, um pouco filho dela._

_\- Boa viagem querido. - ela lhe disse. beijando seu rosto. - Cuide-se e, bom, seja feliz com seus pais, ok? E melhoras à sua mãe._

_Ele assentiu, e então foi abraçar Mikey._

_Meu irmão soou frio ao contato, mas eu podia notar que era por que ele estava se segurando para não demonstrar a tristeza._

_\- Não se esqueça do nosso plano, ok? Ainda vamos conseguir sua gata e meus cachorros. É uma promessa minha. - Frank ergueu o dedo mindinho. - Não é?_

_\- É. - Mikey por fim concordo. - Uma promessa._

_Por fim, Frank andou até mim. Ergueu os braços, como sempre fazia quando queria ser pego no colo. O fiz._

_Ele me abraçou com força, com o máximo de força que seus braços conseguiam fazer, e eu conseguia sentir seu corpo soluçar, embora ele tentasse segurar as lágrimas, que até então eram poucas._

_\- Gee... Obrigado por cuidar de mim. Por ser o melhor irmão que eu podia imaginar em ter... Por... Por me amar. - lágrimas iam descendo de uma a uma por seu rosto. - Não me esqueça. Você... Você prometeu que não ia. Lembra?_

_Eu obviamente lembrava. - Nunca vou te esquecer. Vou sempre tentar ir lá te ver, ok? E você pode passar as férias escolares conosco, que tal?_

_\- Sim! - ele sorriu. - Seria muito legal!_

_E então me abraçou outra vez. E beijou minha bochecha._

_Quando o pus no chão, ele me abraçou novamente. E só aí suas lágrimas vieram. Como uma enxurrada de sentimentos._

_Meu pai pegou Frank no colo, e começou a tentar acalmá-lo. Funcionou, mas aquilo não deixou de soar uma forma de tirá-lo dali de vez. E aquilo doía em mim._

_Também doeu ver a forma fria como meu pai se despediu de nós. Apertou a mão de minha mãe, beijou a testa de Mikey e me deu um meio abraço._

_Aquela, definitivamente não era a forma de se despedir de quem estivera em sua vida há mais de 15 anos._

_E assim, ele passou com Frank pela porta._

_Apesar das despedidas, imaginavámos que aquela não seria a última vez que os veríamos. Era uma mudança, coisas assim demoram tempo. Principalmente se estavamos falando de morar do outro lado da fronteira._

_Mas não. Eles partiram no fim daquela semana, sem aviso prévio._

_Só soube disso por aquela ligação. Breve. Simples. Que dizia apenas. - Eu te amo. Não me esqueça._

_E então, só depois de uma semana e meia, recebemos a notícia oficial da chegada da mais nova família Way ao Canadá. A maioria da carta que foi recebida se dirigia a minha mãe. Coisas sobre o divórcio._

_Para e mim e para Mikey, foram dirigidas apenas poucas palavras. Coisas como "Frank mandou lembranças" e "Trarei-os aqui para as férias" foram todo o conteúdo que nos interessava, digamos assim._

_E depois disso, a minha queda para o fundo do poço, ainda progredindo lentamente, tomou carona minha loucura._

_Era como se eu estivesse obcecado por Frank. Eu não conseguia parar de pensar nele um segundo sequer. E quando não estava mergulhado nas lembranças de seus beijos e seus carinhos, e de suas alegria no geral, eu estava chorando, sentindo demais sua falta._

  
_Aqui estava tomando um rumo que eu não queria. Droga, eu começara a sonhar com fugas. Tramas do sub_ _consciente em que eu pegava um ônibus e tirava o garoto de lá. E juntos viajávamos por todo o país. Só nós dois._   


_E eu não conseguia mais me relacionar com as pessoas outra vez._

  
_Eu est_ _ava me tornando algo pior do que fora um dia. E quando eu recebi a primeira carta de Frank, contando suas aventuras em sua nova casa, e relatando, de forma infantil, a saudade que sentia por mim, cobrando respostas e..._   


Sophia passou longos minutos me fitando, como se me analisasse minuciosamente.

\- Gerard, posso lhe fazer uma pergunta?

\- Sim... Claro. - suspirei, ficando mais ereto na cadeira.

\- Essa atração... Você a sente por outras crianças além de seu meio irmão?

Não. Aquela pergunta era quase absurda. - Não! Não eu... Não, de forma alguma. - apertei os dedos contra o tecido dos braços da cadeira.

\- Então não sente atração sexual nenhuma por elas, se estou certa. E por seu irmão?

Eu podia dizer que não, mas na verdade, naquelas últimas semanas meus sonhos com Frank estavam ficando menos abstratos e inocentes e mais...

\- Não vou dizer que não. - gemi, incomodado. - Mas, eu juro que nunca, jamais faria algo assim com ele.

Ela deve ter notado meu alarme. Por que aquela era uma ideia que eu abominava completamente. Chegava  a ter asco...

De mim. De mim por, mesmo que de forma inconsciente, desejá-lo.

Ela me olhou e tocou minhas mãos, como para me acalmar.

\- Primeiramente, agradeço que tenha vindo me procurar. A maioria das pessoas não procura os psicólogos por conta própria. Gerard, você não é a primeira ou a última pessoa a se apaixonar por alguém da família ou mais jovem, embora o seu caso seja ainda mais complicado, já que além de somar as duas situações, vocês têm o mesmo sexo... E ele tem 10 anos. Não é ilegal se relacionar com parentes de sangue. Ou com menores, já que você mesmo é um. Mas temos que falar sobre a moralidade aqui. E sobre o fato de que Frank é uma criança. E querendo ou não, isso tudo pode influenciá-lo. Já pensou nisso?

Neguei com a cabeça.

- Comecemos com os, de certa forma, estímulos sexuais um tanto quanto fora da idade. Não há nenhum risco físico para um contato prematuro com esses estímulos, mas, dependendo da criança, podem existir psicológicos. Talvez Frank tenda a querer fazer o que vocês fizeram novamente. Beijos. Pode começar a achar as crianças de sua idade "bobas" por não compartilharem seu querer com ele. Vai procurar crianças que já entendam e queiram isso, certamente mais velhas. Sem falar que você pode estar influenciando-o a se relacionar com homens, já que seu primeiro contato de certa forma foi com você, um homem. Talvez ele não tenha a chance de se descobrir por conta disso.

No momento eu já chorava. Eu era o responsável por tudo aquilo. Deixei-me "brincar" com Frank sem pensar nas consequências disso. E agora ele estava longe demais pra concertar...

Será?

\- E como eu posso melhorar as coisas? O que eu posso dizer... O que eu posso... ?

\- Nada. - ela disse, e aquilo quase parou meu coração.

\- Nada? C-como nada?

\- Gerard, falando como sua conselheira e também psicologa... O quanto mais você tentar interferir nisso, mais pode piorar a situação. Você não parece ter tal parafilia, apenas esse caso específico... Talvez seja passageiro. O que você não pode fazer é alimentar isso. Não falo por você, mas por seu irmão. Se realmente o ama, e não estou dizendo o sentido disso, deixe que o garoto cresça de forma normal.

\- Tenho que me afastar dele? - meu coração já latejava.

\- Se afaste das situações favoráveis ao romance, digamos assim. Se forem trocar cartas, seja o menor íntimo possível. Seja o irmão dele, e não qualquer outra coisa...

\- Mas como eu vou poder simplesmente esquecê-lo? - a questionei, quando ela se levantou e veio até mim. Ela tocou meu ombro.

\- Foque-se em outras coisas. Sua arte, seus amigos, e sua namorada. _ ela deu dois tapinhas a onde me tocava. - Você quer preservar a infância desse garoto? É o único jeito.

E eu sabia que era. Sabia tanto que doía.

Fazia três semanas desde que eles haviam ido embora.

Mandei a primeira carta quase um mês depois, bem como a Dra. Sophia disse. Não íntima. Agindo apenas como um irmão.

Mas a resposta voltou cheia de ideias de amor. Amor infantil, de um garoto de 10 anos. Coisas como piqueniques e parques de diversão.

Outro mês, outra carta. Eu já voltava a sair com meus amigos. Frank continuava com seu romance por correspondência, e eu continuava tentando fazê-lo notar que éramos somente meio-irmãos.

Eu e Mikey entramos no Futsal, uma forma de ficarmos mais unidos. E eu voltei a falar com Lindsey. Sair com ela. Outra carta veio e eu demorei muito para respondê-la.

Cinco meses. Eu namorava Lindsey. Eu fazia um curso de artes. Eu tinha 16 anos.

E as cartas pararam de vir.

E dentro de mim, uma única coisa doía.

Uma promessa morta.

"Não se esqueça de mim"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Próximo Capítulo: 6/10/15


	7. Sexto Capítulo

**\- F** rank, abra a porta.

O grito firme de meu pai foi completamente ignorado por mim. Eu ouvia música em meus fones, do outro lado do quarto, e não ia me levantar dali até que ele tivesse um bom motivo para que eu o fizesse.

\- Frank, se você não abrir essa porta agora, eu vou arrombá-la.

_Hmm. Seria muito impressionante se você conseguisse isso com esse tipo físico, papai._

\- Frank! Você quer ficar de castigo moleque? Por que eu juro que se você não abrir a porta...

Hmm. Vamos ver quais seriam as ameaças da vez...

\- Eu quebro sua guitarra! - típico. - Eu jogo fora seu videogame! -  _como você sempre fez?_ \- Te deixo sem jantar! Sem comer o resto do dia inteiro! - nada demais.

Donald fez uma pausa. Será que ele estaria buscando alguma coisa mais efetiva?

Hmm. Como se ele fosse encontar...

\- Ok. Ok. Então eu vou pegar as suas cartas para seus irmãos e as enviarei todas, que tal isto?

Aquilo era golpe baixo.

Corri para porta e a abri, franzindo o cenho.

\- Estavam na gaveta da minha mãe. - murmurei, com raiva, entredentes. - Você não tinha o direito de...

\- Estavam no  **meu** quarto. Sendo assim, tenho todo o direito de...

Eu lhe daria um tapa na cara naquele momento. Aquele filho da puta...

Mas fiz o máximo que podia. Bati a porta, com força, antes que ele terminasse sua frase.

Encostei me na porta e me deixei escorregar por ela, até acabar no chão.

Suspirei. Ele não precisava ter tocado naquela ferida.

Ele continuou gritando, ameaçando enviar de verdade as cartas.

Eu apenas suspirei e gritei de volta. - Envie. Não vai mudar nada. Eles não ligam mais pra mim.

A dor da cicatriz deixada por eles em meu peito era quase crônica. Mikey e Gerard, meus meio-irmãos.

Eu não os via já fazia dois anos, e não falava com eles há um ano e meio.

Haviam me esquecido.

Mesmo o Gee... O  **meu** Gee, havia me esquecido... Mesmo depois de ter prometido...

Bom, eu já devia estar acostumado a ver todas elas se perderem no vento.

Meu pai Frank, minha mãe... Gerard... Todos prometeram coisas e não as cumpriram. Todos prometeram que iam ficar comigo...

A única lembrança que eu tinha do Gee agora eram dois desenhos. Um deles eu havia pregado na parede, junto com os posteres de filmes de terror favoritos. Era o em que eu aparecia vestido de super herói. Aquele desenho me fazia sorrir...

O outro era só meu, e estava escondido na antepenúltima folha do meu caderno de cifras. Era um retrato do meu rosto, com a cor de meus olhos perfeitamente reproduzida no papel...

Ele gostava tanto dos meus olhos...

Pensar assim me dava aquela vontade de sempre de me encolher todo e chorar até não aguentar mais. Vez ou outra eu tocava em meus lábios e tentava lembrar da sensação daquele dia. A lembrança era mais como um borrão, mas eu nunca ia esquecer de como aquilo foi um êxtase pra mim. Eu era tão novo mas... De alguma forma...

Eu só queria ficar com ele para sempre... Mesmo que não entendesse o que era aquilo...

Mas o tempo passou e eu entendi. Entendi o que eu sentia, e o que ele sentia. E essa foi a época em que as garotas começaram a aparecer com seus "protótipos" de seios e eu comecei a reparar como as bermudas de esporte ficavam justas em meus colegas...

Eu só conseguia pensar no Gee. Em imaginação... Em sonhos...

E agora eu tinha 13 anos e não havia uma única vez em que eu não tivesse me tocado pensando nele.

Obcecado? Não... Eu não me sentia assim... Gee havia passado tão rápido pela minha vida que eu apenas... Eu queria ter certeza se aquelas semanas não foram um sonho. Se eu não entrei em coma com a minha mãe e se os Ways não tivessem sido apenas uma realidade criada por minha cabeça.

Mamãe...

Eu evitava pensar nela com todas as minhas forças. Com a música, com meus filmes, com livros, com Gerard e Mikey...

Por que perdê-la havia sido tão cruel...

Eu ainda conseguia ver com meus próprios olhos, mesmo que tudo tivesse acontecido há seis meses atrás...

Nós estávamos na sala, vendo um filme que ela gostava. Ela havia melhorado há tempos e já andava e trabalhava... Mas ela sempre deixava os finais de semana para mim e para Donald.

Aquele sábado era só meu.

Mas eu estava bem entediado com o filme e logo deitei em seu colo, pedindo cafuné. Ela sorriu de uma forma doce e começou a me fazer o carinho, o que logo me fez dormir...

Eu acordei sendo empurrado para fora do sofá de forma brusca, enquanto Donald gritava coisas que eu não entendia.

Eu só o via tocando mamãe assustado e então gritando para que eu ligasse para a ambulância.

Eu demorei uns segundos, assustado, tentando entender o que estava acontecendo, e aquilo só fez com que ele gritasse mais comigo.

Saindo da letargia eu consegui ligar, e homens vieram e levaram minha mãe numa maca. E Donald os seguiu.

E eu fiquei ali, só, sem sair do lugar, sem mover um músculo, até Donald voltar pra casa.

Sozinho.

E foi assim que ele voltou todos os outros dias que saiu.

Por que minha mãe havia morrido naquele dia.

Eu não lembro das horas que seguiram o retorno de Donald para casa. Eu não sei se eu chorei, se solucei ou se esperneei pelo chão.

Eu só me lembro dele me levando como uma boneca pro meu quarto e me pondo pra dormir. Ele beijou minha testa, e aquele foi o último gesto carinhoso de que me lembro.

Eu demorei quase uma semana pra conseguir sair do meu quarto de verdade. Três pra sair na rua. Voltei à escola com o trato de Donald de que ele me daria o que eu quisesse. Pedi uma guitarra, e quando a recebi, voltei as aulas.

Não que eu prestasse muita atenção nelas. Passava o dia de aula inteiro criando melodias imaginárias, dormindo ou escrevendo coisas aleatórias.

Tentei desenhar, mas eu era muito ruim e sempre acabava me perdendo em ilusões onde Gerard me ensinava desenho enquanto me abraçava, num dia comum.

Seria mentir não dizer que aquelas lembranças e a minha melodia não eram a minha única felicidade, e que não continuam sendo até hoje.

Suspirei, abraçando meus joelhos, me tornando uma coisa ainda menor do que já era. Eu estava tão cansado de continuar ali com Donald. Ele não me queria por perto, era óbvio, e seus esforços para me manter na linha só falhavam...

Eu queria tanto poder voltar ao que tudo era no passado... Se pudesse, pra quando eu ainda era criança, com meus  **verdadeiros** pais. Ou então para aquele período com o que eu considerei minha família de coração.

Eu só estava ali por causa da implicações legais do sangue. Filho tem que ficar com o pai, e assim todos pensavam...

Seis meses se passaram enquanto eu tentava conviver com a triste realidade de ter que ficar ali com Donald até os meus 18 anos... Quando naquela tarde eu percebi que, talvez, não precisasse.

Eu não costuma ser otimista, nem um pouco, mas aquela ideia conseguiu me fazer sorrir. Seria possível...

Abri a porta, encontrando-o voltando para seu quarto, tão desanimado quanto eu era. Corri até ele.

\- Donald, quer conversar comigo?

Eu juro que vi seus olhos se arregalarem. Eu, Frank, querendo conversar? Aquilo era um milagre...

\- O que?

\- Eu... Bom. - esfreguei as mãos, enquanto começava a preparar o que tinha que dizer. - Desde que mamãe morreu eu tenho sentido que... Bom... Você não me quer aqui... Mas não levo para o lado ruim, só... Não tivemos tempo o suficiente para nos conhecermos de verdade, e essa situação não ajuda. Eu sei que somos pessoas diferentes e talvez que essa combinação não seja a melhor... O que eu quero dizer é que você não precisa me criar se não quiser isso.

\- O que você quer então? Morar com sua tia? Sua avó..

\- Não, não. Você sabe que não daria certo. - minha tia agora só viajava praticamente. Segundo ouvira de minha mãe, ela estava tendo um caso com o chefe, então a empresa era todos os lados de sua vida no momento. E minha avó não tinha mais, digamos, estrutura pra criar um adolescente. Principalmente a mim, o filho da ovelha negra... - Eu estava pensando na Sra. Way... Quer dizer, na Donna. Eu moraria de novo com o Mikey e com o Gerard. Deu certo naquele tempo, talvez...

\- Há! Você acha que ela ia querer criar você? Nem é filho dela...

Aquilo machucava um pouco. - Claro que ia. Ela fez isso antes, não fez? Por pouco tempo, mas ela realmente parecia disposta...

\- Frank, olhe para você, você não é mais uma criança fofinha, facilmente acolhida pelas pessoas. - ele apontou para mim. Para o meu cabelo crescido e a franja nos meus olhos delineados de preto. E pra as roupas de banda. E pra todo o resto encravado na minha alma que gritava "EU SOU PROBLEMÁTICO". - Você está um desastre na escola e só sabe brigar e responder... Não vão te querer.

Eu sabia que era verdade, mas eu tinha que tentar... - Por favor, eu mudo. Eu prometo que eu mudo. Vou tirar as melhores notas e meu comportamento vai ser exemplar... Eu... Eu posso deixar meus discos, meus filmes... Eu...

\- A guitarra.

\- O quê? - ele não podia ficar com a guitarra. Meu desespero era grande mas... - Não, eu não vou... Não a minha guitarra.

\- A guitarra ou nada feito. Quando você começou a se enfurnar no quarto o dia todo, tentando aprender a tocar esta droga barulhenta que você se tornou esse... Moleque rebelde.

\- Foi quando minha mãe morreu! - gritei. Eu nunca havia falado assim, com todas as palavras. Era como um tabu pra mim. E só ali eu notei que as palavras não eram tão duras assim quando saíam de minha boca. - Ela morreu e eu não tenho obrigação nenhuma de ficar bem sem ela! E você não é meu pai, não de verdade. Apenas me gerou e tem obrigação comigo, mas eu não preciso ficar aqui! Me deixe com a Donna... Ela não precisa ter meus gastos... Você paga... Só... Você quer se livrar de mim e eu de você. Então me deixe ir logo!

Ele parecia querer muito chorar, mas se segurava para que não acontecesse. Então ele me olhou como eu acho que pais olham para os filhos quando é a hora deles irem embora. Aquilo aqueceu meu coração e só me deixou mais certo do que eu tinha que fazer. Apenas...

O abracei. Não era culpa dele o que eu tinha me tornado nem tudo o que havia acontecido. Ele podia não ser o melhor pai no mundo, nem o meu melhor pai... Mas ele ainda era. Da maneira mais precária possível, mas...

\- Obrigado. - sussurrei, quando finalizei o abraço. E então ele se recompôs.

\- Tem certeza disso?

Respirei fundo e então assenti. - Absoluta. - e sequei o borrão que minha maquiagem fez em meus olhos. - Me leve para New Jersey, ok?

E eu sabia que o tempo havia passado e que tudo havia mudado, mas eu de certo ainda teria algum espacinho na vida dos Way...

Não é?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Iaê? Um pouquinho antes do prazo... Eu estou ficando insegura com essa coisa de estar sem computador... Então estou postando quando surgem oportunidades :3
> 
> Espero que fiquem felizes com isso u.u E aí comentem bonitinho <3
> 
> Sério, eu preciso de um pouco de alegria nesse coração C.C
> 
> Ah, e, ei, notaram que o capítulo era do Frank, certo? Heeein? Ele vai ter capítulos de vez em quando. Eu acho. É. Provavelmente sim. Vai ficar bom com a plot. Hmhm.
> 
> Passou um tempo. 2,5~3 anos. Psé.
> 
> E entramos na fase dois...
> 
> Previsão de postagem: 17/10/2015


	8. Sétimo Capítulo

**D** ois anos.

Como não esperar que a sua vida mude em dois anos?

Pessoas crescem e amadurecem. E no meu caso, não apenas isso.

Pessoas entram e saem da depressão, seria melhor dizer.

É. Eu havia superado.

Naquele momento eu dirigia o meu carro, sim, meu, que eu e minha mãe compramos juntos, juntando algumas economias, embora a maior parte do dinheiro tenha saído do meu próprio salário, trabalhando numa loja de quadrinhos antigos e discos... Um sebo, eu chamava. Não me arrependera por isso, já que eu nunca deixaria minha mãe gastar muito com um capricho como aquele.

No momento eu estava buscando Mikey na aula de futsal, que eu tivera de largar por causa do trabalho. O garoto estava mais alto do que eu achei que um dia ele estaria, e o esporte o ajudou a não ser o tipo de cara desengonçado que todos esperavam que ele fosse com aquele tamanho.

Eu conversava com Lindsey ao telefone. Ela me contava alguma coisa que acontecera com sua amiga, mas eu não estava lá prestando muita atenção... Relacionamentos tem dessas coisas.

Minha mente estava longe, e dividida em duas ações claras. Dirigir sem bater o carro ou cometer infrações e pensar em como fazer aquela pintura.

Era um dos meus "trabalhos", mais uma tarefa, do curso de artes que eu fazia. Lá eles no ensinavam técnicas novas e nos incentivavam a experimentá-las, como escultura e pequenos projetos de arquitetura. Infelizmente eu me perdia um pouco com coisas que não eram relacionadas à desenho e pintura... Mas eu conseguia me virar.

Até agora. Do nada minha arte começou a ficar estranha. Eu não conseguia botar no papel ou na tela o que queria reproduzir. E eu tinha que terminar a tarefa, uma pintura usando a técnica de  _Chiaroscuro_ , luz e sombras em bastante evidência. Aparentemente fácil, mas eu não tinha ideia do que fazer.

Eu precisava mesmo de uma nova inspiração.

  
_Ou talvez de uma antiga... Uma muito boa..._ Pensamentos assim às vezes me escapuliam. Minha mente que insistia em se lembrar de tudo o que acontecera há dois anos atrás...

E eu não podia negar, então, que aquela foi a minha melhor época artística. Desde a tristeza até o "retorno da alegria", enquanto eu pensava em Frank, eu desenhava. Eu desenhava por horas, eu pintava... Foi uma época de auge de sentimentos e de uma overdose de tudo o que me lembrava dele...

Mas assim como as cartas, que pararam de ser recebidas e mandadas seis meses depois dele ter partido, eu comecei a vencer a dor e essa inspiração  _imprópria_ foi deixada de lado.

E agora eu parecia querer  **muito** que ela voltasse...

Enquanto eu fechava o carro e ria, mandando para que Mikey vazasse logo de dentro dele ou eu o trancaria ali, comecei a pensar no quanto aquilo era bobagem. Frank havia sido como um arco-íris após uma tempestade. Uma mistura intensa de cores que te faz feliz e te ajuda a esquecer da chuva que a pouco estava ali.

E após isso, logo vai embora, deixando de lembrança apenas as mudanças que causou.

Quanto mais o tempo passava mais eu tinha certeza de que ele nunca iria voltar.

E foi com esse pensamento que abri a porta de casa, com Mikey ao meu encalço e entrei na sala.

Ah, a sala de minha casa era de certo o melhor palco para um choque familiar.

Da primeira vez, lá estava Nádia, trazendo um garotinho de 10 anos que, simplesmente, era nosso irmão.

Agora quem estava lá era Donald Way, meu pai que eu não via há dois anos. E seu filho mais novo.

Meu meio-irmão. O garoto que revirou minha vida em tantos sentidos.

Frank.

Eu podia ter ficado com as pernas somente bambas ou simplesmente surtar de vez. Por que ele estava ali e eu estava ali. E todas as lembranças daquelas últimas horas na companhia dele voltaram rápido demais...

Ele estava tão diferente...

13 anos, não? Oh, treze anos. Ele estava tão mais... Rapaz agora. Embora mantivesse os ares infantis e altura tivesse variado pouco mais do que o esperado (para alguém uns dois anos mais novo...) ele de certo havia amadurecido. Os cabelos estavam maiores, o que um dia foi a franjinha castanha que se atrevia a cair em seus olhos agora contornava sua face, parando mais ou menos em suas bochechas. Os olhos, tão grandes e tão ambares quanto nunca, estavam delineados de leve com um lápis preto, um detalhe que apenas acrescentava mais destaque a suas roupas escuras e de banda. Ele trazia uma mochila nas costas, uma case de guitarra.

E... Era Frank. Frank mais velho, Frank projeto de punk. Mas era ele.

E ele estava bem ali, a tão poucos metros... Eu queria abraçá-lo e saber que ele era de verdade... Beijá-lo...

Splash. Foi o som do banho de água fria na minha cabeça. Todo aquele trabalho de dois anos desceu pelo ralo.

Eu devia fugir? Talvez não tivesse sido visto... Talvez...

Mas era tarde demais pra pensar, tarde demais pra agir. Tudo o que pude fazer foi agarrar o corpo que se chocou com o meu, num dos abraços mais apertados que já senti.

\- Gee! - era tudo o que ele murmurava, enquanto apertava meus ossos com a maior força que tinha. Eu nem conseguia falar nada, apenas retribuir o aperto. Ele ainda era magro o suficiente para que eu o levantasse, e eu sentia a forma como seu corpo se tornara mais esguio. Eu o segurava no colo, suas pernas haviam se entrelaçado novamente em meus quadris, como faziam antes. Um macaquinho... Como sempre...

Quando comecei a sentir lágrimas quentes em minha camisa, resolvi parar o abraço. Pus o no chão e sequei seu rosto depressa. Meus dedos se borraram de preto.

Não tínhamos o que dizer. Palavras não seriam o suficiente. Nem seriam certas.

Como conversar, como falar qualquer coisa?

Eu não tive que pensar muito no que faria em seguida, por que foi a vez de Mikey abraçar Frank.

Sorri. A variação de altura apenas crescera nesses últimos anos...

Nesses últimos dois anos...

A racionalidade quis respostas, e meu pai estava ali para me dar todas.

Quando me viu chegar, tentou falar comigo, mas eu fui mais rápido.

\- Por que agora?

Meu pai suspirou e sua expressão tornou-se cansada. Ele havia envelhecido mais do que eu esperava, o que me fez pensar que ele estaria passando por um estresse bem grande nos últimos tempos. Mas eu não teria pena dele. Eu queria entender aquilo e não ia parar até saber.

\- Linda... Nós... Concordamos que seria uma vida nova. Deixar as antigas vidas pra trás... - ele suspirou. - Eu ia convencê-la a mudar de ideia... Mas ela...

\- Ela?

\- Ela morreu. - ele fez uma pausa, baixando os olhos de forma dolorosa. Aquilo me chocou também. A mãe de Frank havia morrido. A mãe que ele tanto amava.

De repente, a maquiagem e as roupas pretas fizeram um pouco de sentido.

\- Frank se tornou um garoto difícil... Ele faltava as aulas, não fazia as tarefas... Mal saía do quarto. Me perguntou se poderia voltar pra cá... Eu conversei com sua mãe e...

Olhei imediatamente para Donna, que até então se mantinha muito quieta. Ela assentiu. - Combinamos que ele pode ficar aqui por enquanto... Frank sempre foi bem vindo e, bom, você e seu irmão podem ajudar... Vai ser complicado adaptar a rotina, mas é bom não é? Todos estavam sentindo muita falta dele...

Sim, mãe, estávamos sentindo falta. Mas não necessariamente preparados para que ele voltasse.

Pessoas mudam em dois anos.

Eu não sabia como reagir ao estranho momento de reencontro. Parte de mim queria pegar Frank nos braços e correr para bem longe daqui e outra parte, ah, eu a odiava, mas ela queria que ele fosse embora, antes que estragasse tudo.

Subi para o meu quarto discretamente, sem ninguém perceber. Precisava de um pouco de privacidade.

Já dentro do cômodo, busquei numa gaveta um segredo meu. Cigarros.

Depois de ser pego por minha mãe uma vez, fui forçado a esconder o vício. Agora apenas fumava quando estava em casa sozinho e no meu quarto, quando não tinha mais ninguém no segundo andar.

Acendi o pequeno tubinho e o levei aos lábios enquanto me deitava na cama. Suspirei, soltando a fumaça.

Frank estava de volta.

Eu podia surtar, começar a chorar ou simplesmente quebrar as coisas. Mas a verdade é que eu ainda estava letárgico demais para reagir de alguma maneira.

Era algo tão inacreditável.

E eu apenas ficava mais assustado com o medo que tinha de fazer merda. Eu só conseguia pensar no quanto era doente. Doente por ter beijado aquele garoto quando ele tinha apenas 10 anos. Meu meio-irmão de 10 anos. E agora que ele estava de volta eu não podia sequer ficar feliz como uma pessoa normal. Eu tinha que sentir que ia falhar e que ia me deixar levar por aquela insanidade...

Toc toc, soou a madeira da porta.

\- Quem é? - perguntei, tirando o cigarro da boca e ficando atento para apagá-lo caso fosse preciso.

\- Sou eu.

A voz não precisou dizer mais nada.

Coloquei o cigarro entre os lábios outra vez, tragando profundamente antes de abrir a porta.

Ele entrou devagar, os olhos bem abertos vendo cada detalhe do meu quarto. Não havia mudado muito, exceto pelo fato de que agora ele tinha um bilhão de desenhos e pinturas nas paredes, além de pôsteres. Eu gostava deles, me inspiravam.

Ele vagou por tudo, por minha escrivaninha bagunçada, guarda-roupa, pelo violão que eu mal usara e estava ali apenas de decoração...

E então por mim.

Aquele verde-castanho dourado me observaram dos pés a cabeça. Sua expressão era de incredulidade. Era como se ele estivesse se perguntando se eu existia mesmo.

\- Oi Gee. - sua voz estava mudando, eu notara. Não mais tão fofa, sua voz agora me remetia algo que eu não conseguia descrever, mas que me arrepiou e fez meu estômago gelar.

Em dois anos eu nunca havia pedido algum conselho à minha psicologa sobre como agir se Frank voltasse, por que aquilo nunca foi cogitado.

E agora eu só podia me arrepender profundamente.

Tirei o cigarro dos lábios, o apaguei e suspirei a fumaça.

\- Oi Frank.

Ele correu pra mim, como antes, mas não foi um abraço que ele me deu.

Suas mãos, cujos dedos não eram mais tão diminutos quanto os em que desenhei um dia, tocaram meu rosto enquanto ele se impulsionava na ponta dos all-stars e tomava minha boca com um misto de desespero e...

E amor. E saudades. E êxtase e tudo...

Um monte de sentimentos misturados explodindo ao mesmo tempo.

Sua língua entrou em minha boca e meus olhos se arregalaram. Ele beijava como gente grande agora.

Mas o gostinho dos lábios dele, de um doce açucarado, fez meus orbes se fecharem outra vez.

Eu estava assustado e eu com certeza culparia a mim mesmo por aquilo... Mas era tão bom... E era meu Frank... Meu Frank de volta...

Agarrei sua cintura, que agora cabia em minhas mãos sem parecer que eu estava erguendo uma boneca, enquanto seus dedos se prendiam em nós na minha nuca. Ele me beijava como se nunca mais fosse fazer tal coisa, e eu o retribuía da mesma maneira.

E não parecia o suficiente. Por que eu não tinha mãos o suficiente para senti-lo, escorregar por seus braços, tronco e costas. Por que o oxigênio era maligno e se acabava aos poucos em meus pulmões.

Por que vozes surgem nos corredores do segundo andar.

O beijo se quebrou assim que ouvi os passos na escada. Eu não arriscaria. Corri para o lado de fora do quarto.

\- Filho? - era minha mãe. - Onde está o Frank?

\- No banheiro. - respondi depressa, aliviado por notar que a porta deste estava fechada.  - Por quê?

\- Vamos sair pra jantar todo mundo. Eu ia avisar para caso quisessem se arrumar.

\- Oh, ok. Vou indo tomar banho assim que o Frank sair. - eu esperava estar sendo realmente convincente.

Aparentemente sim.

Ela desceu e eu só me permiti entrar no quarto outra vez quando ela sumiu de minha vista após descer a escada.

Voltei para o quarto e vi o garoto, que estava sentado em minha cama.

O cabelo estava ligeiramente bagunçado e a boca ainda mais rosada que o normal. Ele apertava os lençóis de onde estava sentado com os dedos, e uma de suas pernas batia freneticamente no chão.

Eu não sabia o que dizer ou o que fazer. Então tudo o que saiu foi:

\- Minha mãe acha que você está no banheiro, então...

Ele assentiu e levantou-se dali. Parou em frente a mim.

\- Eu... Senti sua falta. - murmurou.

\- Eu também.

Ele pôs um fio de cabelo atrás de sua orelha e então sorriu, olhando para seus tênis. - Cigarro...

\- Hã?

\- O gosto é horrível... Então... Pare. - ele olhou pra mim e riu. Riu como fazia quando criança. E isso me fez rir. Por que o som de seu riso era contagiante e por que... Eu estava feliz.

E então lá estávamos nós, rindo de nada, esquecendo do longo período separados e o que o seu retorno nos significaria. Nós apenas ríamos.

E quando o riso acabou, ele selou meus lábios e me mandou ir me arrumar.

Caminhei pro banheiro cambaleando emocionalmente. Eu continuava com a vontade de rir pela alegria que de repente de apoderara de meu corpo. Meu coração batia acelerado e minhas mãos tremiam.

Minhas bochechas estavam quentes...

Droga, eu me sentia como se eu quem tivesse 13 anos.

E em conjunto com a água que escorria por minhas costas, a ficha caiu. De novo.

Eu me sentia um idiota por me deixar levar por meus sentimentos doentios.

Eu tinha 17 anos! Eu tinha que aprender a ser racional e me controlar! De que haviam adiantado aqueles dois anos se eu simplesmente havia o deixado me beijar a poucos segundos?

Eu estava tão cansado de me culpar, acreditar que estava começando a ser consciente de meus atos e depois errar de novo...

Era culpa dele. Mas não era algo ruim. Ele só tinha aquela habilidade de dissolver meus muros e máscaras. Ele sempre chegava e punha tudo abaixo, como um pequeno tornado.

Hmm. Eu gostei da analogia. Comecei a compará-la com a primeira que fizera, do arco-íris, enquanto terminava meu banho.

Voltei para o quarto de toalha, cruzando os dedos para que Frank não estivesse lá.

Para meu alívio, não estava mesmo.

Me vesti depressa e desci da mesma maneira.

Todo mundo parecia estar pronto, e só faltava Mikey.

\- Ô vara-pau, por que ainda não tá no chuveiro? - impliquei, batendo em sua testa. Ele estava jogando videogame com Frank. Seu console era um  _Super Nintendo Entertainment System_ , que ele implorou para mim e minha mãe por meses até que pudéssemos o dar.

\- Tá... Já tô indo. - ele revirou os olhos. Meus pais conversavam ao longe e eu não conseguia ouvi-los com a trilha sonora de Zelda.

\- Vai, joga por mim Frank. - ele jogou o joystick para meu irmão mais novo e foi para o banho.

Me sentei ali e fiquei apenas observando Frank jogar. Minha mão comichava para desenhá-lo, e aquilo apenas me fazia sorrir mais.

Era tão bom esquecer do tempo assim...

Mas então tivemos que sair. Era estranho que estivéssemos no mesmo carro outra vez. Meus pais no banco da frente, eu e os meninos no banco de trás. Eles conversavam enquanto eu olhava para o meu telefone, esquecido até então. Haviam 4 ligações de Lindsey que eu não ouvira e 5 mensagens que eu não lera.

Notei que eu não saberia respondê-las e então guardei novamente o celular. Outra hora eu conversaria com ela. Outra hora...

Pizza era sempre a pedida para dias chocantes.

Eu estava faminto, assim como os garotos, e nós comemos quase tudo o que foi pedido, enquanto ríamos sobre amenidades. Conversávamos sobre o que havia acontecido naqueles últimos anos. Como os sustos que Mikey levou em Jurassic Park e como eu adorava aquele desenho, Pinky and The Brain. Ele nos falou sobre sua guitarra e sobre como era o Canadá. Ainda era uma conversa bem por cima, mas nos distraiu durante toda a noite.

Quando voltamos pra casa, parecia que aqueles dois anos nunca haviam se passado. Que Frank sempre estivera conosco.

Mas o presente sempre acabava dando as caras.

Dessa vez ele estava no formato de uma namorada na porta da minha casa.

\- Gerard! - Lindsey gritou, correndo para meus braços.

Eu já havia sido abraçado e beijado de supetão tantas vezes naquele dia que naquele momento eu consegui impedir, segurando-a pelos ombros.

\- O que foi Linds?

\- Você... Você sumiu amor! - ela me abraçou de novo, com força. - Eu fiquei preocupada por que você estava dirigindo... E se tivesse acontecido alguma coisa?

Ela me olhou de uma forma desesperada antes de começar a me encher de beijos. Eu tinha que me desviar dela e daquela situação antes que...

\- Vocês ainda estão juntos?

Ela se soltou para responder à pergunta, feita por Frank, que nos fitava.

\- Sim, estamos, por que não... - ela parou e virou de leve a cabeça, olhando melhor. - Você não é o irmão do Gerard que foi embora?

Ele apenas assentiu, sem olhar mais para nós... Sem olhar mais para mim.

Um falatório começou enquanto entrávamos em casa. Minha mãe perguntava se Lindsey estava bem, se não queria beber ou comer alguma coisa, se tinha esperado muito... Meu pai estava sério e fitava minha namorada dos pés a cabeça, analisando-a para ver se era "boa o bastante" como ele bem devia fazer. E Mikey tentava puxar assunto com um Frank subitamente silencioso.

Eu não consegui falar mais absolutamente nada com ninguém.

Deixei que Lindsey me abraçasse e me mantivesse consigo enquanto ela agradecia a minha mãe e cumprimentava meu pai, e dava a ele um breve resumo de sua vida. Eu estava gelado e só pensava em como ia encarar Frank depois daquilo.

Depois de Lyn ceder e tomar um copo de suco, meus pais me mandaram levá-la para casa. Estava tarde demais para uma garota voltar sozinha.

Dei carona a ela enquanto dava explicações genéricas sobre por que não havia atendido mais cedo e depois a recebi em meu colo para alguns minutos de pegação no carro, o que não foi nem de longe tão bom quanto aquele único beijo que troquei com Frank mais cedo.

Eu só esperava não ter deixado isso transparecer muito.

\- Eu tava com saudades, sabia? - ela me perguntou, ainda em cima de mim, enquanto ajeitava o sutiã e a camiseta. - Você nunca mais veio passar a tarde aqui em casa.

Esse era o nosso código para sexo. Sempre que eu ia pra lá para "estudar" ou "ver os pais da Lindsey" na verdade se resumia a nós dois fazendo sexo até onde a hora nos permitia. Não ia dizer que não era bom, apenas... Se tornara um tanto quanto monótono.

Mas ela sempre, sempre queria.

\- Eu vou ver se dá essa semana, ok? Você sabe que eu tô trabalhando e que os dias de folga são poucos...

\- Eu sei. - ela suspirou e me beijou de novo. - Mas eu te espero. Boa noite Gee.

Ela saiu do carro, sorrindo e balançando os quadris, bonitos pela saia que ela usava.

Suspirei. Aquilo não me excitava mais como antes.

Dirigi devagar até em casa e apertei a mão de meu pai. Ele estaria voltando para o Canadá ainda amanhã, para terminar de arrumar as coisas de Frank e todos os documentos para a transferência de escola.

Abracei minha mãe, que bebia café, solitária, na cozinha. Ela parecia estar pensando, provavelmente em "Como sair dessa situação complicada ao modo Donna Way", que era sempre maravilhoso.

Após dar boa noite a ela, subi para o meu quarto e me tranquei lá. Frank estava dormindo com Mikey, no cômodo em frente ao meu, e por algum motivo eu tive medo de que ele aparecesse ali no meio da noite.

Mas era bobagem. Ele provavelmente nem queria falar comigo.

As horas se passaram e a noite avançou e meu sono não chegava. Minha mente borbulhava de criatividade e meu coração batia acelerado.

Eu estava pensando em Frank outra vez. Eu estava pensando muito nele, somente nele...

E eu precisava de papel. De caneta e papel.

E lá se foi uma noite inteira de rabiscos e desenhos elaborados, traços finos e fortes, sorrisos e rostos sérios... Franks, milhões de Franks em meu caderno de desenhos, iluminados pela minha luminária de mesa, durante toda uma madrugada.

E foi ali que adormeci, quando o sol estava prestes a raiar, as mãos sujas de tinta e o rosto nas folhas.

Minha inspiração havia voltado... Frank... Meu pequeno muso...

Minha paixão.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Postando antes por razões de tempo XD Comentem, digam o que acharam :3  
> Previsão de Postagem: 24/10/15


	9. Oitavo Capítulo

**A** cordei, simplesmente, na manhã seguinte.

Aliás, aquilo não era o que eu poderia chamar de "manhã".

Eram 5:30, e eu não fazia ideia de como meu cérebro que passou a madrugada em claro havia resolvido me despertar naquele momento.

Me levantei da cadeira onde havia dormido e estiquei as costas. Doíam pela posição em que eu havia ficado, mas nada que importasse muito.

O gosto de hortelã da pasta de dentes me fez querer café. Mas isso não era nada demais. Respirar me fazia querer café.

Desci os degraus tentando não fazer muito barulho e fui preparar uma xícara quentinha de minha bebida favorita.

Meu estômago roncou. Quem sabe um sanduíche pra acompanhar?

Enquanto a máquina de café fazia os suaves sons de funcionamento e eu passava creme de avelã num pão que encontrara, não ouvi passos que vinham para a cozinha. Só fui perceber que alguém estava comigo quando me virei, já com a xícara em mãos e prestes a tomar um gole quente dela.

\- Frank?

O menino sentado à minha frente certamente não havia dormido bem. Olheiras, surgiam por debaixo de seus olhos redondos, e davam-lhe um ar cansado. O cabelo ainda estava amassado do travesseiro e ele ainda vestia roupas de pijama.

Ofereci com gestos a "torrada" que havia feito e ele meneou a cabeça em negação.

\- Podemos conversar? - ele pediu. Sentei me à mesa com ele, pondo o prato e a xícara ali. Não ia negar que estava nervoso, pois Frank parecia realmente sério.

\- Claro.

Ele suspirou antes de começar. - Bom... Você tem namorada. Isso é desde àquela época?

\- Sim... Mais ou menos. Mas é, fazem dois anos que estamos juntos... - tomei um gole do café, talvez aquilo me acalmasse.

\- Hmm. E você gosta muito dela, não é?

\- Err... Sim, claro. - engoli a bebida com força, o que apenas queimou minha garganta. - Por quê?

Ele revirou os olhos. - Não se faça de bobo Gerard. Estamos sozinhos, você não precisa fingir pra ninguém. - ele cruzou os braços. - Você sabe que um dos motivos de eu ter voltado foi... Bom... Você. Mas de que adianta se você está com ela?

Frank estava levemente corado e com a mesma expressão que fazia quando estava contrariado, a mesma que eu havia conhecido há dois anos. E ele estava tão fofo.

Meu reflexo no momento foi tentar pegar sua mãozinha, mas me controlei. Peguei a torrada e dei uma mordida, aprovando o gosto da avelã junto com o amargo que o café deixara em minha boca.

\- Eu passei essa noite toda pensando sobre o que fazer... Vocês são um casal... Eu sou seu irmão... E eu tenho treze anos... Ela certamente é a garota melhor pra você.

Parei de comer para ouvir suas palavras. Então ele mesmo queria por um fim naquela... Coisa que tínhamos? Aquilo me aliviava e me entristecia.

\- Então... Vamos voltar a ser irmãos normais?

Ele levantou-se da cadeira e caminhou até mim. Eu enquanto sentado e ele em pé tínhamos quase a mesma altura, o que era adorável. Mas aquele não era um momento para sorrir ou pensar sobre como Frank era fofo.

Meu irmão, meu meio-irmão, me fitava, mordendo o lábio rosinha.

\- Eu... Você é especial pra mim... Você foi a primeira pessoa que me fez me sentir... - ele fez um carinho rápido no meu rosto. - Só que é errado... Errado em vários níveis diferentes.

Ele suspirou e eu me senti culpado. Se eu não tivesse  _seduzido_ aquele garoto... Se eu não fosse o doente que sou...

Eu achei que ele fosse chorar. Achei que fosse me abraçar e lamentar tudo o que acontecera nesses anos...

Mas a reação dele foi um pouco diferente disso...

Ele empurrou minha cadeira para o lado, dando espaço para poder se aproximar de mim. Sentou-se em meu colo, o rosto ainda virado pra mim.

E então ele sorriu. Sorriu de uma forma maliciosa que meu pequeno Frank nunca faria.

E então a boca daquele desconhecido tomou meus lábios. Um desconhecido sedutor e mais novo, que me arranhava a nuca com unhas curtas.

Frank continuou me beijando até me arrancar todo o ar e fazer minhas calças ficarem apertadas. Então levantou e sorriu novamente, antes de dizer:

\- Não vou desistir de você Gee. Que a disputa comece.

E me deixou só ali, assustado, surpreso e me afundando ainda mais naquele horrível sentimento de culpa.

O que eu havia feito àquele garoto? Ao meu irmão...

Passei o resto da manhã perdido em pensamentos e ódio a mim mesmo. Todos acordaram e tomaram café, Mikey se aprontou para o colégio e eu também o fiz, embora de forma bem mais vagarosa, até que minha mãe me disse:

\- Gerard, hoje você não vai para a aula. Seu pai precisa de carona para o aeroporto. Eu levarei Mikey para o colégio e você fica com o resto da manhã de folga. Não parece um bom trato?

Não! Minha mente gritava por mim. Passar a manhã inteira com  _aquele garoto_ não seria nada bom.

\- Mãe... Por que você não o leva? O aeroporto é longe e...

\- Eu faria isso filho, mas eu tenho mesmo que ir ao trabalho hoje. Vamos lá, é um dia sem aula. Desde quando você recusa isso?

Eu não tinha escolha. Além de passar quase uma hora sozinho com meu pai em um carro, eu tinha que ficar o resto do dia com aquele Frank, que não era nada inocente como costumara ser.

O que poderia piorar aquela situação?

\- Eu vou ficar sozinho? - apareceu  _ele_. - Durante toda a manhã?

\- Oh, é verdade Frank. Que tal ir com seu irmão deixar seu pai no aeroporto?

\- Isso seria ótimo! - ele abriu um sorriso enorme, que era muito semelhante ao que ele tinha quando criança. E aquilo era  **tão** controverso. Lá estava ele, os cabelos arrumados, caindo numa perfeita franjinha nos olhos delineados. Uma camiseta de aparência surrada, que devia ter alguns anos consigo, um astronauta pondo uma bandeira de caveira na lua, e calça jeans. Ele me lembrava eu, na minha época depressivo, só que com mais energia.

Esfreguei minha nuca com a mão, tentando me preparar para as horas seguintes.

Abri o porta-malas de meu carro, uma vez já lá fora, e comecei a colocar a bagagem de meu pai, era pouca, mas me irritava o fato dele ter simplesmente as jogado pra mim. Depois de dois anos ele ainda não havia aprendido a pedir "Por favor".

\- Quer ajuda? - perguntou Frank. Sua pele parecia ainda mais pálida e rosada debaixo do sol que havia saído de dentre as nuvens, com raios mornos.

\- Não. Tá tudo bem. - respondi, negando sua ajuda, mas mesmo assim ele foi.

Enquanto organizava todas as bagagens, não notei como o garoto me encurralou contra o carro, os braços na lateral do meu corpo, as mãos tocando no capô do porta-malas.

\- Tem certeza? - ele soava sedutor, mas de uma forma quase que como forçada. Mas ainda assim eu quis muito beijá-lo naquele momento. Seus olhos pareciam muito verdes debaixo da luz do sol...

\- Sim. - praticamente o empurrei para longe. - Tudo bem.

Fechei o porta-malas com a chave, virando-me ainda a tempo de ver, por poucos segundos, a expressão triste em seu rosto. Mas ela logo foi substituída por uma que era debochada.

\- Hmm, claro.

Ele não disse mais nada, o que me foi um verdadeiro alívio...

Que sumiu minutos depois quando me vi dentro daquele carro, com Donald no volante. A viagem que começara com ele reclamando do estado de limpeza em que meu veículo se encontrava agora se estendia com uma discussão entre os dois.

Sobre o quê? Eu nem me lembrava mais, apenas batucava os dedos na janela, ouvindo música.

\- E é por isso que eu prefiro ficar com Donna do que com você! - resmungou o garoto por fim, caindo de costas no banco. Suspirou. - Ela nem sequer é minha parente e ainda me trata melhor que você.

\- Não fale assim comigo Frank. - Donald disse, buscando calma. - Chega dessa discussão idiota.

Tudo ficou em silêncio outra vez. Um silêncio desconfortável e magoado. Dei uma breve olhada no banco de trás. Frank não usava o cinto de segurança, havia se deitado completamente no assento, as mãos atrás da cabeça. Eu imaginava como ele devia estar se passando. Todas as mudanças da adolescência e ainda a morte da mãe...

E ainda eu. Toda aquela coisa de me querer e lutar por mim...

Eu não gostava de pensar, mas vez ou outra eu me questionava como estaria a "vida amorosa" dele. Por que ele era novo demais para se relacionar de verdade com alguém mas...  E se ele tivesse recusado o namoro de garotinhas, ou mesmo de garotos, da idade dele?

Aquilo me embrulhava o estômago. Eu não queria ser o culpado por mais um trauma na vida dele, embora eu já fosse.

E quanto mais demorávamos pra chegar, mais eu me sentia mal, por que mais eu pensava. E sem nada para me distrair...

Quando finalmente chegamos no aeroporto, eu só podia agradecer. Um longo suspiro de alívio foi a forma que encontrei para isso.

Depois de carregarmos as malas e de todos os procedimentos para embarcar, nos despedimos dele.

Minha mãe e Mickey já haviam o feito antes de saírem, e os dois agiram da mesma forma que eu. Um abraço sem muito sentimento, que apenas dizia que ele era alguma coisa. Eu já não o sentia como meu pai há anos mesmo...

E Frank? Bom, eu ainda notava nele algum receio, e pra mim, era claro que ele gostava de Donald. Talvez fosse da sua natureza, gostar de pessoas que não o mereciam.

\- Boa viagem. - murmurou ele, daquela forma incerta, como se pensasse se devia ser gentil ou não. Por fim, se rendeu a um abraço, bem mais verdadeiro que o meu.

E quando Donald embarcou, eu pude ver o garoto ao meu lado morder o lábio e franzir as sobrancelhas.

\- É errado que eu me sinta mal com isso?

\- Não. - respondi, simples. - Não há nada de errado com os sentimentos das pessoas, sejam eles quais forem.

\- Você sabe que não. - aquela resposta era uma direta cutucada. E eu me perguntava o que diabos ele queria que eu fizesse quando ele soava assim, quando me culpava.

Mas eu não tinha direito de reclamar das ilusões de uma criança, ainda mais quando eu era o causador delas.

Caminhar para o carro em silêncio era a melhor medida a se tomar.

E foi o que fizemos. Frank sentou-se no banco da frente, ao meu lado, abraçando os joelhos.

\- Você está bem? - perguntei. - Frank?

\- Não sei se fiz o certo... - ele murmurou, mais para consigo mesmo, mas eu ainda conseguia ouvi-lo. - E se... E se for pior aqui?

\- Ei garoto. - toquei seu braço. - Tá tudo bem, ok? Não precisa se sentir assim. Você sabe que é bem aceito em casa. Que minha mãe gosta de você e...

\- Vocês não são os mesmos... Eu... Vocês mudaram. Fazem coisas diferentes agora, tem amigos diferentes...

\- E você também Frank! Você foi pro Canadá. Sua mãe... - parei a frase. - E fez amigos novos lá também. E sua personalidade não é mais a mesma...

Ele suspirou. - Eu sei dessas coisas e eu sabia quando peguei a droga do avião, eu só... Deixa pra lá.

Ele ficou mudo. E continuou assim por todo o caminho, adormecendo na metade dele. E dormindo daquela forma eu podia ver, claramente o pequeno Frank.

Eu tinha saudades dele. E por mais que aquele novo Frank tivesse seus traços e me seduzisse, por assim dizer, de sua própria maneira... Ele estava escondido nas próprias ações e eu não sabia como tirar sua máscara.

Ele obviamente tinha muito a dizer, muito a explodir.

Acordei-o quando chegamos, e ele não parecia estar mais mal-humorado.

\- Gerard... Eu quero te beijar. Eu posso? - ele me perguntou, antes que saíssemos do carro.

E como reagir a isso? Como dizer não, como fazer a coisa certa quando ele surge pra você com aquela boquinha rosada e aquele jeitinho manhoso?

"Ele é uma criança. Ele é seu meio-irmão" eu repetia para mim mesmo mentalmente, mas não eu não era forte o bastante.

Eu já me odiava tanto aquele ponto...

E a pessoa no meu colo, que ontem fora Lindsey, agora era Frank. Eu ainda não havia me acostumado aos novos beijos intensos com ele. Era uma coisa totalmente diferente do que já tivera com Lindsey, mas não por que ele era um garoto. Mas por que era ele. Aquele pecadozinho que eu sempre acabava por cometer.

Ele me arranhava durante o beijo, e eu adorava suas unhas. Curtas, criavam longas linhas em minhas costas, por baixo de minha camisa que o garoto, maliciosamente, começara a invadir. Eu fazia o mesmo com a dele, sentindo a delicadeza de sua pele contra meus dedos.

Eu não conseguia pensar que estava na frente de casa e que algum vizinho podia nos ver, ou em como ele estava perto de  _algo_ e como esse  _algo_ queria que ele roçasse ali, mesmo que acidentalmente, por um instantinho. Por que Frank estava ali e aquilo simplesmente me cegava, me ensurdecia e me enlouquecia.

Dois anos... Dois anos e ele de repente estava ali nos meus braços.

Não era isso que eu queria?

Toda a movimentação e beijos e tudo cessou naquele instante. Eu podia dizer que estava cansado de cair em mim após fazer aquelas coisas com Frank, ou pensar nele de formas que eu não devia, mas daquela vez foi real.

Eu não ia mentir e dizer que não o queria ou começar a me culpar por querê-lo. Eu já tinha pensado demais sobre isso e já tinha aceitado o fatídico fato.

Não tinha conserto. Eu nunca deixaria de querê-lo. Nunca deixaria de amá-lo.

Sim, eu ia admitir que queria algo com ele.

Mas não daquela maneira.

\- Ok. Chega disso. - tirei o de cima do meu colo. - Vamos entrar em casa e conversar. Conversa séria.

\- Você soa como um adulto bobo. - Frank sorria, passando a mão pelos cabelos. - Isso foi bom... Eu nunca...

\- Vai logo Frank! - aumentei o tom, autoritário. Ele arregalou os olhos e então me obedeceu.

Depois de dois minutos ainda no carro, pensando no que diria a ele, saí e entrei na casa. Ele estava no sofá, sentado de uma forma ereta que apenas mostrava que ele estava nervoso. Sentei me no móvel que ficava do lado oposto e ele me olhou com aqueles olhos âmbares enormes. Senti permissão para falar.

\- Eu não vou começar com o discurso de que isso está errado e todas aquelas coisas que você já sabe. 

\- Certo. O que tem a dizer então?

\- Frank... Você mudou. - comecei, com calma. - Você pode dizer que já é um adolescente e que já sabe e já pode fazer as coisas... Mas você tem 13 anos. É melhor ter calma...

\- Pff. Achei que você não ia dizer nada que eu já não soubesse. - ele cruzou os braços. - Olha Gerard, eu faço o que eu bem quiser comigo mesmo. E daí que eu tenho treze anos?

\- Ah garoto! Pare e se ouça! Droga. - respirei fundo. - Olha... Você passou por coisas difíceis, e eu entendo que isso te faça ser assim. Eu era como você há uns anos e eu entendo um pouco do que você está passando agora. Mas... Esse não é você Frank. Eu vejo que você está fingindo. Eu vejo nos seus olhos como você se sente...

Ele nada disse, apenas se encolheu de leve no sofá, tomei aquilo como uma deixa para continuar.

\- Eu... Falando sem negar... Eu fui e sou muito apaixonado pelo pequeno Frank. Você era um raio de sol depois de um dia de chuva, com 10 anos. - me permiti sorrir, daquela forma boba. - Por mais errado que isso esteja e por mais que eu me odeie por me sentir assim, essa é a verdade.

\- Eu não sou mais aquele garoto Gerard. - ele apertou os dedos no jeans, mordendo o lábio. - Eu mudei... Eu... Puberdade...

\- Não foi a puberdade. Ou pelo menos não só ela. A morte de seu pai, o acidente de sua mãe, a mudança... Tudo se acumulou. E quando ela morreu... Desculpe falar sobre isso assim, mas foi a gota d'água pra você. E eu sei disso. - levantei do sofá, apenas para me sentar ao seu lado. - Eu vejo como você esconde o seu lado carinhoso. Você tem receio de mostrar sua fragilidade, é isso?

Por um momento eu me senti como Sarah, e talvez eu tenha a usado como guia para fazer isso. Argumentar com calma um bilhão de verdades até ver o paciente, ou no meu caso Frank, desmanchar sua máscara.

\- Eu perdi tudo que eu tinha sendo daquela forma. - lágrimas escorriam de seus olhos enquanto ele dizia entredentes. - Eu amava pessoas que não me amavam de volta, era legal com garotos que eu sabia que me desprezavam... Eu só levei rasteira de tudo até agora e eu tô cansado de me sentir assim tão fraco! Por que tudo é tirado de mim sem que eu possa fazer nada?!?

E então ele caiu num pranto como uma cachoeira, e eu apenas abracei seus ombros. No fim Frank não havia se tornado por completo aquele estranho. Ele apenas se fingia dele.

\- Até você eu perdi... Eu... Você já era a pessoa mais incrível do mundo pra mim. E aí quando você me beijou... Droga, eu era mais novo... Eu... Eu podia sonhar. Eu tava tão feliz que você me amava. O melhor cara do mundo era meu irmão e ainda queria ficar comigo. Nossa, eu era muito sortudo! - ele riu, ainda chorando, dos próprios pensamentos. - Mas aí eu entendi que na verdade eu era a pessoa mais azarada do mundo por ter me apaixonado por você. E ainda assim... Eu não consigo te esquecer... Eu tentei tanto...

Eu sequei seus olhos, enquanto olhava bem no fundo deles. - Eu sei como se sente, garoto. Acha que eu não fiz o mesmo. Quantas sessões com a minha psicologa você acha que eu tive até então?

\- Funcionou? - ele me perguntou, já tendo parado de chorar. - Você conseguiu me esquecer enquanto eu tava fora? Eu... Você tem a Lindsey então... Aparentemente sim... E...

\- Nunca. - disse, com convicção. E era verdade. Eu nunca havia parado de pensar nele... Apenas havia tentado adaptar meu pensamento, para que ele soasse menos incestuoso e pedófilo e mais "saudades de meu meio-irmão". Mas agora não era hora para mentir. - Eu nunca consegui de verdade.

\- E então... O que eu vou fazer agora? Se eu...

\- Você vai ser uma pessoa normal da sua idade. Não digo que tem que deixar seus gostos de lado... Apenas não tente forçar nada demais. Essa pessoa que você tentou ser... Eu não gosto dela. Eu gosto de você sendo você mesmo. E eu vou te ajudar com todos os seus problemas, assim como você fez comigo, certo?

\- Desde quando eu te ajudei com todos os seus problemas? - ele sorriu, parecendo bem mais descontraído.

\- Ajudou com os que podia. - sorri também. Quanta falta eu sentia daquela demonstraçãozinha de felicidade dele.

\- E quanto a nós? Quer dizer, eu sei que isso não exatamente existe mas...

\- Vamos... Viver, ok? Não precisamos pensar nisso.

\- Mas...

E então, apenas para provar meu ponto, o beijei. O beijei com vontade, por que para mim aquilo fazia todo o sentido.

Por que Frank me pertencia à um nível que nenhuma namorada (ou até namorado) pertenceria. Ele era meu meio-irmão e aquele vínculo nunca ia se desfazer.

\- Vamos ser meio-irmãos. Ok? E vai ficar tudo bem.

De inicio, claro, claro que ficaria.

Mas por quanto tempo?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Previsão de Postagem: 31/10/2015


	10. Nono Capítulo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feliz Ieroween (Um pouco atrasado, mas ainda conta ;-;)

**E** u estaria mentindo se não dissesse que esqueci todo o mundo e fiquei só sorrisos nas horas que se seguiram.

Eu fui lavar a louça, uma das tarefas de casa que eu teria que fazer uma hora ou outra, e Frank se ofereceu para me ajudar a secar. E foi divertido, por que começamos a conversar e fazer brincadeiras um com o outro.

Meu coração latejava de tão feliz. Eu conseguia ver toda a máscara de Frank rebelde caindo. Ele continuava com personalidade, mas eu via agora, claro como água, que ele ainda era o bom garoto que um dia foi.

E aquilo apenas me dava vontade de beijá-lo mais e mais.

Trocamos sim alguns beijinhos esporádicos... Talvez muitos... Mas eles se perdiam entre nossas risadas e brincadeiras. Tudo parecia tão natural.

\- Você... Droga. Pare de me fazer sentir como um adolescente normal! - protestou ele, corado.

Estávamos em meu quarto. A louça tinha acabado e eu havia colocado um cd para tocar. The Cure foi a pedida perfeita, pois tanto eu quando Frank gostávamos.

Ele assoviava Lovesong e eu lhe fazia carinho no rosto. Ele me deixou fumar um pouco, mas com a janela aberta, e me pediu para ver meus desenhos.

E eu lhe disse que ele não estavam muito bons desde que ele havia ido embora, o que era fato. E ele me replicara daquela forma.

\- E por que você não seria um adolescente normal? - ri e ergui uma sobrancelha.

\- Você sabe muito bem por que. - ele ajeitou as meias nos pés. - E você não pode ser uma das causas de eu não ser normal e ainda assim me fazer me sentir normal! Isso é muito errado.

Me aproximei dele, mexendo em seus cabelos. Ele era tão adorável.

\- Eu quero que se sinta normal. Quero que saía por aí, jogue videogames e, sei lá, beije algumas menininhas.

\- Não. - ele mostrou a língua. - Meninas da minha idade são um saco. Os garotos também, mas ainda sabem ser mais interessantes.

\- Você já deu seu primeiro beijo? - perguntei, e então me toquei o quanto a pergunta fora tola. Claro que dera. Há dois anos. Comigo. - Em outra pessoa, digo.

Ele deu um meio-sorriso. - É... Sim. Um garoto do colégio. Foi meio que uma aposta. Eu fiquei feliz, por que eu gostava dele. Mas era um gostar bobo... Eu só o achava bonito, na verdade. Eu nunca gostei de ninguém que não fosse você.

Aquilo ficou confuso em meu peito, por que ao mesmo tempo que aquilo me deixava feliz, aquele era um resquício do meu eterno temor de estar interferindo muito na infância de Frank.

Mordi o lábio com força para não deixar transparecer, e então sorri para ele e o chamei para tomar um lanche.

Suco de laranja e sanduíche de atum enquanto assistíamos desenhos. Os Simpsons nos fez rir e ele me perguntou se o meu sonho de quadrinhos continuava de pé. Confessei que sim e lhe falei mais do curso de artes.

Foi minha vez de perguntar o que ele queria no futuro.

\- Eu quero ser um guitarrista. - ele sorriu, e seus olhos começaram a brilhar. - Sabe, um famoso de verdade? Eu tenho ideias para músicas incríveis e treino cada vez mais com minha guitarra... Eu simplesmente tenho certeza de que quero isso. Mas, é. É difícil. Eu nem tenho uma banda ainda.

Toquei em seu braço. - Ei, você vai conseguir uma. Você ainda tem 13 anos. Eu tenho certeza que vai conseguir. E eu vou te ajudar nisso.

\- Mesmo? - seu sorriso cresceu enorme.

\- Sim. Vou ver com meus contatos se alguém tá procurando um mine guitarrista. E posso te dar caronas pra ensaios e tudo mais... E você pode fazer aula de música na escola.

\- Aula de música? E tem? - ele estava tão feliz. - Eu... Wow. Eu estou tão feliz por ter voltado!

E eu estava feliz também.

Peguei-o no colo e o girei com um abraço. O pus no chão e ouvi o som de fechadura. Mamãe e Mikey haviam voltado.

\- Olá anjos. - disse Donna, entrando em casa. Ela beijou meu rosto e o de Frank. - Tudo certo? Seu pai embarcou direitinho?

\- Sim. Como foi o trabalho?

\- É. O de sempre. Mikey, não deixe o tênis sujo na sala. - ela gralhou com meu irmão do meio, que tirava as meias sujas dos pés e estava prestes a jogá-las pra cima. Ele revirou os olhos e voltou para recolher os sapatos.

\- E aí Frankie? - ele fez um daqueles toca aqui com o pequeno. - O que fez o dia todo? Atormentou muito o Gee?

\- Como sempre. - ele deu de ombros, sorrindo de cantinho pra mim. Ah, eu adoraria aqueles tormentos todos os dias de manhã.

Os meninos subiram e eu fui para a cozinha, para ajudar um pouco a minha mãe. Eu sempre gostava de nossas conversas na cozinha. Ela me ensinava como não queimar coisas e, não sei, não fazer o macarrão grudar, e eu ainda ouvia um pouco de como ela se sentia em relação a coisas que aconteciam.

Ela não me escondia nada e eu me sentia mal por não fazer o mesmo.

\- E aí, e isso tudo? O Frank de volta... Como você tá? - perguntei a ela enquanto cortava uma cenoura como ela pediu.

\- Ora, surpresa. Triste pelo que houve com a Linda e bem chateada com seu pai por ele ter simplesmente jogado outra bomba sobre mim. - ela limpou as mãos no avental que pusera sobre as roupas de trabalho. - Eu não reclamo, quer dizer, pelo que ele me disse o Frank quase implorou para volar... Mas... Eu acho que combinar um pouco não mataria ninguém.

\- Meu pai vai continuar no Canadá?

\- Ele trabalha lá, não trabalha? Eu não sei. Sinceramente, tudo ainda está uma loucura. - ela olhou para mim. - E, bom, obrigada filho.

\- Obrigada?

\- Sim. Você tem sido um anjo desde que toda essa situação aconteceu. Eu não sei o que te despertou para a vida outra vez, mas foi algo muito bom para nós. Você cuida do Mikey e cuidou do Frank, assim como tenho certeza que vai fazer de novo... Isso me deixa muito contente, sabe? Eu tenho filhos incríveis... Três filhos incríveis.

E aquela frase fez com que meu coração se aquecesse e eu sentisse vontade de chorar. Minha mãe era definitivamente a mulher mais incrível do mundo.

A abracei e beijei seu rosto várias vezes, antes de deixá-la terminar a comida.

Aquele dia estava indo tão bem! Seria uma pena se algo estragasse...

Como uma visita inesperada de Lindsey.

Já tínhamos almoçado e comido a gelatina que minha mãe fez para sobremesa, e agora estávamos assistindo TV enquanto Mikey fazia a tarefa e Frank rabiscava alguma coisa. 

Uma música, um poema, eu não tinha como saber. Mas ele estava graciosamente concentrado.

Mamãe dormia e eu estava prestes a fazê-lo quando a campainha tocou.

\- Eu atendo. - Frank disse, levantando depressa. Ele estava tão mais sorridente nessas últimas horas... Mas eu o entendia. Eu também estava assim.

Mas quando ele abriu a porta, o sorriso se desfez.

\- Olá Lindsey.

A garota praticamente correu para dentro, pulando no sofá ao meu lado. Ela me abraçou de forma apertada e sorriu.

\- Oi amorzinho!

Eu sorri para ela, e pus uma mecha de seu cabelo atrás de sua orelha. Ela cumprimentou Mikey e Frank, este que respondeu de forma quase ríspida, sentando-se no espacinho que minha mãe deixara. O sono dela era profundo.

\- Ei amor. - ela começou a sussurrar em meu ouvido. - Já que sua mãe está dormindo e seus irmãos estão aqui embaixo... Que tal subirmos um pouco?

Eu não queria subir. Não estava no clima para aquilo (pelo menos não com ela, completava minha mente), e Frank a fuzilava. Mikey continuava indiferente, mas até ele parecia meio chateado com a sua presença.

Mas eu, como sempre, não consegui negá-la.

Subimos as escadas com ela já me beijando e me apalpando. Eram toques que eu gostava, mas que no momento pareciam exagerados demais.

Entramos no quarto e ela atirou a camiseta longe, já indo tirar a minha.

Me empurrou na cama e subiu em meu colo, tirando o sutiã.

Ela gemia, me beijando, e eu tocava sua pele nua, apertando aqui e apalpando ali. Usei minha boca nela uma vez ou outra, e ela se remexia onde estava.

A fricção era sempre boa, e me fazia beijar seu pescoço.

Mas... Aquele cheiro...

Sua tez livre, os cabelos jogados sobre o outro ombro... Seu perfume quente e frutal, uma fragrância oriental eu pensei, não era a que eu esperava sentir no momento. O que eu queria era aquele cheirinho discreto, ligeiramente amadeirado, daquele garoto na puberdade, que devia estar lá embaixo, provavelmente com aquela expressão adorável de ciúmes, e mordendo o lábio...

Aquele lábio rosa e macio que eu adorava beijar.

Gemi. Mas não era por Lindsey. Era por ele.

E ainda assim, a puxei para mais perto de mim, tocando mais, apertando mais...

Lindsey? Não. Ela realmente não estava mais ali comigo. Tudo o que eu fazia com ela era o que eu queria fazer com ele.

\- Oh Gee. - ela murmurou. - Eu sentia falta disso.

Ela sempre soava manhosa naqueles momentos. Era atrativo, mas novamente, aquela voz era muito fina... Muito feminina...

Eu queria Frank, e seu delicioso tom, que variava entre o grave e o infantil...

De repente eu precisava de mais. Eu precisava matar aquele desejo por aquele garoto, mesmo que com Lindsey. Por que teríamos uma relação normal, de irmãos.

E irmãos não fazem sexo com irmãos. Muito menos com irmãos 5 anos mais novos.

Irmãos cinco anos mais novos estes que tinham sempre o melhor  _timing_  de entrar no seu quarto.

Quando a porta se abriu, eu sabia que podia ser Mikey ou minha mãe (o que era uma possibilidade bem ruim), mas eu tinha certeza absoluta que não eram eles.

Que era na verdade o pequeno alvo de meu desejo.

\- Ei Gee, você sabe onde... - a frase que ele começava parou na metade, enquanto Lindsey saia de cima de mim e eu pulava para trás, surpreso, mas ainda assim não com medo.

Ele saiu do quarto segundos depois, com um sorriso disfarçado no rosto, enquanto minha namorada praguejava.

\- D-droga! Seu irmão nos viu! - ela colocava o sutiã de volta. - Por que não fechou a porta?

\- Hã, você praticamente me empurrou pra a cama. - me vesti também. - Você devia ter se lembrado disso.

Ela parecia muito insatisfeita. - Ele não vai falar nada, não é? E nem reagir estranho... Quantos anos ele tem? 10?

\- 13. Ele já é grandinho, e sabe guardar segredo.

Ela terminou de se vestir e se despediu. - Eu acho que é melhor eu ir agora. - me deu um selinho. - Nos vemos depois, certo? E, por favor, olhe o celular! Toda a vez que eu te ligo você não atende!

\- Tudo bem. - retribui a ela o pequeno beijinho. - Até depois.

Ela saiu do meu quarto e, quase que imediatamente depois, Frank entrou.

Ele ainda sorria.

\- Você tem sorte de parecer legal, se não ela certamente ia ficar desconfiada. E chateada. - eu ri, enquanto me deitava na cama e dava espaço para que ele ficasse ao meu lado.

\- Pff. Você não devia ficar fazendo essas coisas com ela aqui. - ele sentou-se comigo.

\- E você não devia ter ciúmes!

Eu apertei as bochechas dele, o que o fez sorrir de uma forma adorável. Eu suspirei, era absurdamente inevitável com ele daquela forma, desviando os olhos, tentando esconder o rubor debaixo da franja crescida.

Eu então, queria beijá-lo.

Deixei meus dedos correrem por seu braço, acariciando sua pele devagar, subindo para seu ombro e bem firmes em sua nuca, trazendo-o lentamente para mais perto de mim.

Nossos lábios se tocaram de forma suave, e o beijo se fez curto e gentil.

Droga, eu estava tão apaixonado. Cada gesto, cada ato só me fazia descer mais naquela longa estrada de pecados, como diria minha outra avó religiosa.

Ele soltou minha boca e fez um adorável som de satisfação. - Eu esperei anos por isso.

Eu sabia que sim. Eu havia feito o mesmo.

E então ele escorregou para o meu lado, dividindo meu travesseiro, e mais beijos se seguiram dali. Mais intensos, e as mãos participavam agora. Elas desciam por corpos ainda vestidos, serpenteando aqui e ali por carícias um tantinho mais ousadas... E ainda assim, não eram nada comparadas com as que eu tivera mais cedo, com Lindsey.

E aquilo me frustou internamente de uma forma que eu não conseguia explicar. Por que eu não podia... Por que eu não...

Num impulso incontrolável, consegui puxá-lo para cima de mim. Ele quebrou o beijo e ofegou, surpreso, mas logo se ajeitou ali.

As coxas em minhas laterais e os cabelos ligeiramente bagunçados... Ele parecia tão sexy naquele momento.

Eu não podia me culpar por estar daquele jeito dentro de minhas calças.

Ele não conseguia me beijar de onde estava, apenas se inclinando. Ele engatinhou mais para cima, ficando acima de minha barriga, e aí sim conseguiu voltar a me beijar.

Era como o êxtase. Sentir aquelas unhinhas curtas em minha pele e aquela boquinha macia se permitindo beijar meu pescoço e ombros...

Minhas pálpebras tremiam e eu me segurava muito para não gemer...

O parei.

\- O que foi? - ele me perguntou. Eu mal conseguia olhar para ele e para seu estado.

\- M-muito intenso Frank. - tentei respirar fundo. Era difícil. Eu nunca havia sentido tanta tensão sexual.

\- Oh. - ele desceu os olhos por mim, sorrindo em compreensão. - Entendi.

E então aqueles pequenos dedos, pequenos dedinhos em que um dia desenhei, chegaram ao meu zíper, descendo-o devagar.

Aqueles segundos, curtíssimos segundos foram meu inferno.

Minha consciência nunca havia gritado comigo tão alto, e com palavras tão horríveis. Eu sabia que era verdade, e por isso elas doíam.

Mas era tão impossível parar agora.

Aquelas mesmas mãozinhas já afastavam o resto de minhas roupas do caminho, e com calor me tocaram pela primeira vez.

\- Oh Frank! - me permiti gemer, alto e claro seu nome, pela primeira vez.

E aí ele começou.

 

**. . .**

\- Gerard, para de falar nisso, já disse que eu não ligo. - Frank insistia, acho que pela sexta vez naqueles cinco minutos.

O que acontecera foi uma explosão. Em todos os sentidos. De sensações, de culpa e de, bom...

Ele estava tentando limpar a camisa no momento. Simplesmente fora pra todos os lados, sujando seu rosto, mão e um pouco das roupas. Droga até o cabelo!

E não, não fora sexy. Fora apenas assustador. Eu não queria que tivesse sido assim...

Diabos eu não queria que tivesse sido agora!

Quer dizer, mais ou menos. Eu o desejava demais... Apenas... Queria ter conseguido me controlar.

\- Eu... Apenas... - eu não sabia como pedir desculpas. Prendia meus dedos nos cabelos e andava pelo quarto. - Você...

\- Gerard, se você começar com outra tentativa de "me desculpa", eu juro que eu nunca mais faço isso de novo. - ele me fuzilou com os olhos, e então sorriu. - Eu gostei, certo? Você parecia bem feliz...

Ele parecia orgulhoso de si próprio.

\- Claro que eu estava. - me inclinei para ficar da sua altura. - Você é incrível.

Trocamos outro beijo e meu garoto foi para o banheiro, para ficar limpo de verdade.

Então notei que talvez fosse hora de dar atenção ao meu outro irmão mais novo. Uma atenção diferente, mas igualmente gratificante.

\- O que você e o Frank estavam fazendo? - fui abordado por Mikey assim que pus meus pés dentro do território pré-adolescente de seu quarto.

É óbvio que eu fiquei nervoso, mas tentei apelar para lerdeza. - Hã?

Ele pôs a revistinha que estava lendo para baixo, me olhando nos olhos pelas lentes dos óculos. - Vocês dois, no seu quarto, há um tempão. O que é que vocês 'tavam fazendo?

Respirei fundo. - Nada demais. - dei de ombros, rezando para que a ação não soasse falsa.

\- Hmm. Se vocês estiverem me escondendo alguma coisa... Você sabe que eu vou descobrir... - ele não soava ameaçador, mas eu conhecia crianças. Era melhor eu tirar aquela ideia de sua cabecinha logo, antes que ela tomasse outras proporções.

\- Tudo bem, eu vou te contar. - me sentei em sua cama e falei, em tom baixo, algo que havia acabado de inventar. - Frank está tentando escrever uma mensagem pra a gente. Por ter voltado a morar aqui... Só que ele estava com algumas dúvidas, então pediu para mim para fazer isso... Ele queria que fosse uma surpresa.

\- Uma mensagem? Que legal da parte dele. Mas por quê não uma música? Já que ele gosta de música...

\- H-hã... Ele sabe tocar guitarra... Guitarra não é o melhor instrumento para homenagens comportadas... Enfim! Guarde segredo da mamãe. E finja que não sabe, ok?

\- Ok. - ele jurou de dedinho, e sorriu. - Podíamos pedir uma pizza, nesse dia. Fazer um jantar especial. E você podia chamar a Lindsey!

\- E você chamar a tal garota que gosta. - o provoquei. - Como era mesmo o nome dela? Arícia... Alice...

\- Alícia! - ele ficou envergonhado e cruzou os braços. - Saí daqui e para de agir como um irmão mais velho bobo.

\- Então pare de agir como um irmão do meio bobo. - cutuquei seu nariz e gargalhei, saindo do quarto, não sem antes gritar um último "bobão".

Encontrei Frank no corredor.

\- Vai passar um tempo com o Mikey e, hm, depois comece a pensar numa mensagem... Uma homenagem pra a mamãe e para a gente...

\- Por quê? - ele ficou confuso.

\- Eu tive que usar isso como desculpa... É um segredo e você supostamente vai ler isso para a gente num jantar.

\- O quê? Gerard! - ele ficou emburrado. - Por que não usou uma desculpa mais fácil?

\- Essa foi a primeira que me veio a cabeça! - eu notei então que estávamos discutindo no meio do corredor. - Não precisa ser nada de mais... Vamos fazer isso mais tarde, ok? Agora vá lá agir como um garoto de 13 anos.

Ele foi, sorrindo, e eu por um momento senti que aquilo, de alguma forma, estava dando certo.

Quer dizer, certo que eu tinha dois relacionamentos, falando a verdade, e que um deles era completamente proibido, bem mais do que as "puladas de cerca" comuns.

Mas contanto que eu continuasse com Frank, tudo ia ficar bem.

Ou ao menos era disso que eu tentava me convencer.


	11. Décimo Capítulo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bônus XD Meio que por atraso, meio que pelo niver do Frank XD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coloquem aí no youtube, Just Like Heaven, do The Cure  
> Link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=n3nPiBai66M

**D** emorou alguns dias para que a nossa rotina voltasse ao normal. Claro, toda a dinâmica de três numa casa foi mudada com a chegada de Frank. Mas a adaptação aconteceu de forma suave. Eu ia pra escola com os dois e trazia os pra casa ao fim da aula, almoçávamos e então cada um seguia para suas atividades-pós escola, no caso, Mikey ia para seu futsal, eu ia para o meu emprego e Frank... Bom. Frank ficava sozinho em casa.

Isso causou um desconforto enorme em minha mãe. Segundo ela, meu irmão mais novo ficava muito tempo em casa, e apenas na companhia de Mikey e eu... Ela queria que ele fizesse amigos. Que ele se enturmasse mais.

Claro que ele relutou muito no começo. Segundo ele, não precisava de amigos além de nós dois. Mas eu concordava com Donna e dei  _meu jeito_ de convencê-lo.

E não foi surpresa a decisão dele por aulas de música.

E então fazia duas semanas que Frank havia chegado, e simplesmente parecia que ele nunca tenha saído dali.

Sinceramente, não havia quase nada a se reclamar daqueles dias. Exceto, talvez, tempo.

O fim do colégio se aproximava e as provas iam ficando mais difíceis... Elas exigiam mais de meu cérebro totalmente não-matemático. Além disso, havia todo uma tensão no ar instalada para coisas como faculdades e etc... Argh. Eu não tinha a menor ideia do que fazer, e embora não me preocupasse com isso, era inevitável não pensar quando você via seus amigos tão nervosos e suas amigas tão desesperadas.

O emprego continuava tranquilo, mas certamente ele tomava mais tempo de mim do que eu gostaria.

E quando eu chegava em casa, quando finalmente podia jantar, às vezes tinha que sair de novo, para me encontrar com Lindsey. Às vezes ela aceitava apenas uma ligação. Mas eram geralmente 40 minutos dela falando comigo coisas que eu às vezes não queria ouvir. E como isso era cansativo...

E aí, só aí eu podia relaxar um pouco. Com um cigarro na mão ou com Frank no meu colo, esse era o único momento em que eu podia realmente relaxar.

Mas claro que isso só se aplicava quando eu não tinha meu curso de artes.

Droga, por mais que eu amasse desenhar e etc... Eu estava falhando demais em cumprir todas as tarefas. Escola, trabalho e dois namorados... Era algo complicado.

Mas eu estava tentando com todas as minhas forças, já que não podia perder nenhuma das coisas, e aparentemente não ia, até aquela noite...

Era o fim de mais uma aula. Havíamos tentado reproduzir alguma natureza morta à óleo, e eu limpava meus pincéis quando ouvi o chamar.

"Gerard? Pode vir aqui um instante?"

Minha professora de arte me chamou a atenção. Tonya Shepard era uma mulher de 39 anos com uma pele cor de café lustrosa. Ela usava contas em seu cabelo, e a despeito da aparência amistosa e da gentileza que ela exibia para com todos os alunos, ela era uma mulher rígida quando se tratavam de prazos.

\- Eu sei, eu sei, o trabalho. - comecei a me desculpar, antes mesmo dela me dizer algo. Tentei fazer minha melhor cara de coitado, mas ela não se convenceu. Cruzou os braços roliços e ergueu uma das sobrancelhas bem feitas.

\- Se sabe, por que a tela ainda não está na minha sala, exposta para nós? Ou, pelo menos, no meu ateliê para que eu a dê nota?

\- Eu... Tive uns problemas ultimamente. Familiares. Se a senhora pudesse estender só um pouco o prazo...

\- Gerard, é a segunda vez que você me pede isso. - ela soltou um suspiro cansado e eu me senti culpado. Eu estava abusando da bondade dela. Ela não tinha obrigação nenhuma de ficar esperando por mim.

Me sentindo meio derrotado, me virei de costas. O curso não era baseado em notas, mas em participação. Se você faltasse muito, ou se deixasse de entregar trabalhos e etc... Bom, era o fim pra você ali. Arte precisa de dedicação, como dizia a pintura de letras cursivas acima do quadro negro na sala.

\- Espere, Gerard. - ela me chamou, quando eu me virava para recolher minhas coisas.

\- Sim?

\- Te darei mais uma chance. Mas é a última de todas. Eu juro. - ela respirou fundo. - Olhe... Você é um ótimo desenhista. Claro que um escultor regular... Mas o que quero dizer é que: Você tem futuro como artista. E eu não quero ser a mulher que expulsou o próximo Sandro Botticelli... Ou mesmo um mais moderno... Chuck Close da vida. Há, foto-realismo. Que tipo de arte será que inventarão após isso? Não tem como nada ser mais perfeito que...

A partir desse ponto ela não estava mais falando comigo. Tonya tinha a incrível mania de começar a devanear no meio de conversas. Sempre sobre arte, o que a fazia uma professora incrível. A agradeci com gestos enquanto ela reunia um grupo de seus alunos mais... Exóticos para conversar sobre arte realista. Eu recolhi meus materiais e logo dei o fora dali.

O fato é que eu tinha que terminar aquela pintura antes que a semana terminasse. E eu não fazia a menor ideia de como começar.

Peguei o meu caderno de anotações, que dizia:

_Pintura com técnica de Chiaroscuro. Material à critério._

E abaixo a data de entrega, que eu já tinha extrapolado há tanto tempo.

Puxei meus próprios cabelos, sentindo-os sujos contra meus dedos. Ugh. Nem para lavá-lo direito eu tinha tempo ultimamente.

Cheguei em casa me sentindo exausto, mas nada que um banho gelado e café não resolvessem.

Eu poderia ter aquelas coisas facilmente... Se morasse sozinho e não numa casa com dois adolescentes onde eu era um dos adultos responsáveis por assim dizer.

\- Gerard, oi filho, prepara o jantar dos garotos, eu tô mega ocupada. - disse minha mãe, com o telefone numa orelha e muitas pastas nos braços.

\- Hã... Ok. - suspirei, largando minha mochila no sofá. Quase que instantamente, o telefone começou a tocar. Gemi e fui atender, caminhando quase como um zumbi.

Era minha tia Marie. E como toda tia ela teve que me segurar ali por quase dez minutos, fazendo perguntas desnecessárias como "e as namoradinhas?".

Eu estava tão cansado e com a mente tão sobrecarregada que me veio em mente gritar "Estão bem, sabe, meus dois namorados, a Lindsey minha namorada viciada em sexo e o Frank, meu meio-irmão de 13 anos. E você tia, continua escondendo aquele vizinho mexicano no armário quando o tio Steve chega?"

Mas eu não faria isso. Claro que não.

Mikey apareceu na cozinha. Ele gritou algo pra mim que eu tive que ignorar pois não conseguia ouvir tantos diálogos ao mesmo tempo.

Então aquele  _peste_ abriu a geladeira, pegou uma fatia de presunto com as mãos sujas e ainda bebeu leite da caixa.

Aquele porquinho.

Parei o telefonema para gritar isso para ele, e então me lembrei que podia me livrar de minha tia ali. Passei a ligação para minha mãe e então me concentrei em ir cozinhar para mim e para aqueles dois moleques fedidos.

Por que sim, os dois vieram para a cozinha me atrapalhar, ainda suados de uma partida de futebol na vizinhança. E os dois falavam tão alto e ficavam dando pitaco no que eu tentava cozinhar...

Podia piorar? Ah, sempre podia.

Lindsey me ligou.

E enquanto eu tentava cozinhar equilibrando o celular no ombro, Frank, ciumento, vinha o tempo todo me perguntar coisas aleatórias, claramente tentando tirar minha atenção dela.

Deus! Eu nunca estive tão perto de enloquecer na minha vida inteira!

Quando acabei de fritar as línguiças, joguei as de qualquer jeito no prato dos garotos, que já continha um pouco de arroz previamente cozinhado.

\- Só isso? - o desbocado do Mikey ainda teve a coragem de perguntar.

Saí da cozinha antes que eu estrangulasse aquele garoto.

Subi pro meu quarto, tranquei a porta e abri bem a janela.

Ora do outro vício secreto.

Se meus cigarros estavam dentro da minha gaveta de meias, meus cigarros  _ainda mais especiais_ estavam na de cuecas. Beem no fundo dela.

Não fora exatamente minha escolha começar a fumar. Mas eu apreciava, principalmente em momentos assim.

Deixei a fumaça da erva entrar em meus pulmões e me acalmar gradativamente enquanto ligava o ventilador para espantar o cheiro.

Eu me sentia um pouco culpado, mas não tanto. Quer dizer, eu não era nenhum viciado, certo? Um cigarro ou outro de vez enquando não iam fazer mal.

Eu fiquei cerca de meia hora ali no quarto antes de sair para tomar banho. Foi rápido, eu não tinha muito tempo a perder.

Desci para a cozinha novamente só para fazer um sanduíche rápido e preparar minha garrafa térmica de café. Era jantar o suficiente.

Subi para meu quarto e fechei a porta, tentando não ser interrompido enquanto eu fazia a melhor brainstorm possível.

Eu  **precisava** fazer logo aquele maldito quadro. Aquela maldita pintura.

Montei o cavalete e separei as tintas. Hm. Agora só faltava começar.

Mas... Qual era a ideia mesmo? Ah. Claro. Eu ainda não tinha pensado em nenhuma.

Eu comecei a me sentir irritado novamente. Talvez eu não fosse um artista tão bom assim...

Me deitei novamente no colchão, esfregando as têmporas. Eu sabia que não devia desistir, mas de onde eu tiraria minha inspiração?

A porta de meu quarto foi aberta. E naquele momento eu quis gritar um alto EUREKA!

Ele era meu pequeno poço de inspiração. Uma inspiração recém tomada banho, o que fazia com que aqueles cabelos macios e castanhos estivessem molhados, caindo por aquele rostinho de porcelana que eu tanto amava.

Eu estava tão feliz que o agarrei ali mesmo, enchendo-o de beijos por seu rosto e pescoço, o que o fez rir.

\- Qual o seu problema Gerard? - ele riu, tentando soar sério ao chamar meu nome completo, mas eu o ignorei por completo. - O que foi?

\- Eu tenho que pintar um quadro até amanhã. Mas não tive ideia nem de como começar. Mas, por sorte, você está aqui.

Minha vontade era de girar com ele no meu colo. Eu realmente estava radiante de tão feliz ao vê-lo novamente.

\- Oh... Certo. Eu vejo se posso ajudar. - ele sorriu e pôs aquela franjinha de lado.

Acabamos confortavelmente deitados em minha cama, ele apoiado carinhosamente em meu peito enquanto conversámos. No meu rádio tocava The Cure, como sempre.

Ele me contou sobre como estavam indo suas aulas, e sobre a engraçada odisséia de Mikey e sua paquera. Eu brincava com seus dedos, não mais tão pequenos quanto um dia foram, e ouvia atentamente ao meu garoto. Eu gostava da forma como ele contava tudo, como ele parecia animado e como tendia a mover as mãozinhas, sempre tirando-as das minhas para isso e logo depois entregando-as novamente para mim.

Droga, eu o amava tanto. Desde dos nossos momentos mais íntimos até aquelas horas mais fraternais... Frank era como um anjo.

Ele se levantou da cama.

\- Just Like Heaven. - ele começou a dançar. - Eu amo essa música.

Ele dançava, movendo os quadris e os pés, enquanto se balançava no ritmo. E era uma das coisas mais graciosas que eu já havia visto um ser humano fazer.

Eu não consegui não me juntar a ele. Agarrei suas mãos e tentei fazer o que de longe devia ser apenas um chacoalhar bagunçada. Mas para nós era dança.

E aí nós começamos a cantar.

Não erámos tão desafinados assim. Até conseguíamos achar harmonia.  
- You, soft and only. - cantei para ele.

\- You, lost and lonely. - ele me respondeu.

\- You... Just like heaven.

E então, eu não resisti e o beijei. Eu não podia ser mais feliz no momento. Frank era definitivamente um anjo.

Anjo. Ah!

E de repente, eu tive a ideia perfeita.

\- Meu Deus Frank, eu te amo! - não tive medo de gritar. Claro, gritar no meio do barulho do meu quarto, mas, a intenção foi a mesma.

\- O que foi? O que eu fiz? - ele parecia muito confuso, me vendo correr pelo quarto preparando os perfeitos tons de tinta para fazer, finalmente, a pintura. Já não era sem tempo.

\- Eu vou precisar da sua ajuda. - parei de correr, olhando para ele, sentindo coração acelerado. Pela adrenalina e... Pela paixão. - O quanto você me ama?

\- Muito?

\- O quanto?

**. . .**

****  


Claro que aquela pergunta tinha que ser feita. Por qual motivo além de muito amor um ser humano aceitaria ficar HORAS parado na mesma posição, posando para alguém?

Desviei meus olhos da tela que começa a ter cor. Demorei bons 45 minutos para fazer o rascunho do desenho na tela. E agora eu estava começando a pintar, com pinceladas muito suaves, para não errar nenhum tom.

\- Tudo bem Frank, quer mais café?

Já era quase meia noite e Frank ainda era quase uma criança. O café o deixava hiperativo, mas ele parecia conter-se. Tudo para posar pra mim. Aquilo fazia meu coração latejar.

\- Não. Tudo bem. - ele bocejou de leve, mas não parecia estar cansado. - Como está indo?

\- Perfeito.

E sim, estava. Não havia como não pintar algo perfeito observando aquele garoto.

Meu garoto posava sem camisa, com um de meus lençóis mais escuros em volta de sua cintura. Não estava nu, na verdade. Mas tivera que tirar as calças.

A situação fora mais constrangedora do que sexual ou algo assim. Frank podia não ter lá muito pudor mas, vê se pode, era inseguro com seu próprio corpo.

Eu tive que passar a maior parte daqueles 45 minutos elogiando seu corpo em desenvolvimento, que ainda era tão gracioso.

Ele não tinha pelos no peito, claro, e a única demonstração de penugem dele começava descendo do umbigo. Mas eram pelos tão fininhos e tão poucos... Não havia por que detalhar.

Não era que eu não queria que Frank crecesse. Não, muito pelo contrário.

Mas naquela pintura, eu queria manter meu garoto daquela forma. Jovem e puro, naquele limiar curtíssimo entre ser uma criança e ser um homem.

Mais horas se passaram e eu troquei de cd duas vezes e servi mais três copos de café para Frank. Ele começava a demonstrar sono. Mas eu o convenci a continuar ali com alguns beijos e carinhos.

Continuamos ali por mais tempo do que eu imaginava. A arte ainda estava longe de terminar, mas eu já tinha feito uma boa parte dela.

Eram 3 da manhã e o cansaço fez com que eu e Frank começassemos a conversar.

E pelo menos da parte dele, os diálogos começaram a ficar confusos.

\- E eu notei que eu não gostava mais de bolo de carne... É... Nojento. - ele riu sozinho de sua constatação, e eu sorri com pena. O garoto estava começando a ficar exausto.

\- Frank? Só mais um pouco, ok? Depois eu juro que termino sozinho.

\- Certo. - ele bocejou alto. - Sem problema.

Mikey não ter notado a falta, ou não se importado com ela, foi uma mão na roda. Eu só precisava rezar para que a minha mãe tivesse feito o mesmo e não se importasse que eu fiz aquele garoto tão novo continuar acordado por tanto tempo.

Eu só precisava de mais algumas pinceladas...

\- Gee... - Frank me chamou, manhoso, esfregando o pescoço com uma das mãos, se esforçando para manter o resto do corpo na posição. - Gee... Você me acha bonito mesmo?

A pergunta chorosa me chamou a atenção. - Sim, seu bobo. - sorri. - Por que a pergunta outra vez?

\- Mais bonito que a Lindsey? - ele esfregou os olhos. - Você me acha sexy?

Ele levantou da cadeira. Em seu rosto uma confusão. Ele franzia o cenho e parecia querer chorar, mas suas mãos começaram a escorregar para dentro de minha camisa.

As tirei dali, largando os pínceis, tentando entender o que estava acontecendo.

\- Por que está me perguntando essas coisas?

\- Só responde, você me acha sexy?

Eu não podia negar que sim. Era madrugada. Meus olhos estavam quase se fechando e ainda assim eles presenciavam aquilo. Aquele garoto tão lindo, com aquele lençol, segurado no lugar pelos braços que começavam a crescer proporcionalmente à seu corpo...

Quão grande não foi a minha surpresa quando aquele lençól foi jogado no chão, mostrando mais daquele corpinho.

Era a primeira vez que eu via suas coxas. Alvinhas e volumosas, tão atraentes para minhas mãos. A cueca não era mais infantil, mas eu não quis fitar muito o conteúdo dela. Apenas notei que ele estava começando a se desenvolver mais e... Que ele estava crescendo.

E eu ruborizei e baixei meus olhos. - Sim.

Foi tudo o que eu disse, antes do garoto vir para meus braços.

O peguei no colo e nós fomos para a cama. Não era muito racional aquilo.

Já eram quatro da manhã, e entre nossos beijos e carícias haviam lágrimas.

No começo foi... Incrível. Embora nebuloso por causa do cansaço, eu conseguia senti-lo. Eu beijei a carne farta acima de seus joelhos, beijando aquela tez macia. Minhas mãos agarraram aquele volume que faziam curva depois do fim de sua lombar.

E eu o cobri de elogios. Eu não parava de dizer o quanto ele era bonito e perfeito pra mim...

E então ele começou a chorar. Como a criança que ele ainda era.

Ele se encolheu em meus braços e chorou copiosamente.

Ele balbuciava coisas como mãe e pai...

E Gee.

Ele se abraçava como se só tivesse à mim no mundo inteiro.

E eu me sentia exatamente como ele.

O abraçei e fiquei ali com ele até ele adormecer. O cobri com aquele lençól, o mesmo lençól de antes, como se ele fosse um bebê, e apaguei as luzes.

Não olhando para ele. Mas olhando para seu quadro. Aquela bela reprodução de um anjo de pele muito clara, com asas negras.

Frank, definitivamente era um anjo.

E eu era o demônio, que estava cada vez mais perto de roubar sua pureza.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Previsão de Postagem: 11/11/2015


	12. Décimo Primeiro Capítulo

A despeito da hora que havia ido dormir na noite anterior, eu acordei cedo naquele dia.

Espontaneamente.

E Frank fez o mesmo. Era uma coincidência incrível.

Alguns chamariam de destino. Eu preferia pensar que era apenas por que não fomos dormir exatamente tranquilos na noite anterior. Com todo o cansaço e o choro desesperado de Frank...

Tecnicamente devíamos conversar, mas era simplesmente difícil começar do nada.

Frank corria os dedos por meu peito coberto com a camisa e seus olhos pareciam tristes. Eu realmente queria que ele me contasse o que o incomodava por conta própria, mas ele não dizia de jeito nenhum...

Fiz um esforço. Valia a pena por Frank.

\- Ei... - o chamei, o mais alto que minha voz de madrugada conseguia. - Frankie... O que houve?

Como era de se esperar, ele não respondeu, mas, pelo menos ele olhou para mim.

Aqueles olhos tão lindos e tão doces...

Beijei suas pálpebras, virando na cama, buscando deixá-lo mais confortável. Agora eu olhava em seus olhos e tinha minhas mãos em suas costelas.

\- Me conta o que houve?

Tentei novamente. Ele assentiu, de uma forma devagar e relutante.

\- Você vai me achar ridículo... - ele murmurou, baixinho.

Eu negueei veemente, fazendo carinho em seus fios castanhos.

\- Não vou. Me conta o que foi, anjo.

De alguma forma o apelido carinhoso o amoleceu. Ele se aproximou ainda mais de mim e enlaçou os braços em meu pescoço. Ele respirava fundo ali, contra minha pele, e aquilo me dava arrepios que eu não queria ter, mas que eu não conseguia evitar.

Eu sentia aquela boquinha tocando minha pele, deixando-a úmida com sua saliva e tentava me controlar, apertando seu corpo com força, meio que tentando afastá-lo de mim...

Sem sucesso, claro.

Ele começou a me beijar, bem calmo, mas ainda assim com a paixão contida em seu coraçãozinho. Era bom, mas me dava uma agonia no peito...

Mudamos de posição outra vez. Agora eu havia sentado na cama e ele viera para meu colo. Ele me abraçava e murmurava coisas desconexas sobre amor, coisas que eu correspondia entre os beijos e os acariciares em fios castanhos lisos.

A luz que entrava pela janela era a das cinco da manhã, do exato nascer do sol. E nós ainda estavamos lá.

O silêncio nos embalava melhor do que qualquer música.

Ele retirou minha camisa. Eu retirei seus shorts.

E os beijos continuavam... Continuavam...

E os toques também, e avançavam...

Eu cheguei a senti-lo. Pela primeira vez em minhas mãos ele não parecia pequeno, apenas inocente. Imaturo.

Como um botão de rosa que ainda estava desabrochando.

Rosa, que era a cor das bochechas de Frank naquele momento.

Meus movimentos fluiram como uma correnteza enquanto eu olhava aqueles olhos nem castanhos nem verdes, enquanto a luz da madrugada nos tocava.

Eu tocava seu rosto, tocava seu corpo e tocava seu íntimo. Com minhas mãos, minha pele e meus lábios. Era tudo o que ele queria, não era?

Não era?

Cada minuto que passava, mais juntos estávamos. Mais de sua pele eu sentia. Mais de seu corpo eu tocava.

Eu não sabia o que estava fazendo. Eu não queria saber.

Eu não queria entender, por que se fosse fazê-lo, nunca me perdoaria.

Mas ele me parou.

Não minha consciência. Não minha mãe. Não meu irmão. Não meu telefone.

Ele.

\- Não... - ele tremia, a voz ofegante num tom de despero. - Não... Eu... Não... Ainda não...

Eu olhei para ele. Eu sabia o que ele estava vendo. A visão humilhante de um Gerard com as pupilas dilatadas, as calças arriadas e os cabelos bagunçados, pronto para...

Era impossível me odiar mais do que eu me odiava no momento.

\- Desculpa... - tentei dizer, mas a voz soava engasgada, rouca. - Me desculpa...

Tentei outra vez e ela saiu. Seguida do som assustador do choro de Frank.

Toda a situação mudou e toda a inconsequência anterior se tornou nojo. Eu tinha nojo de mim mesmo. Eu... Não deveria tocar em mais nem um fio de cabelo daquele garoto...

Mas aquele garoto, meu irmão mais novo, agora queria colo.

Eu o abracei, sem qualquer conotação que não fosse a de consolo e nos recompus.

Ele parou de chorar depois de um tempo, mas não queria olhar para mim. Eu não ia forçá-lo.

Demorou 10, 15, 20 minutos para que eu entendesse. O sol nascia no céu e eu agora finalmente havia compreendido.

\- Você está com medo. - eu disse, quebrando o silêncio triste e cinzento que se formou. - Está com medo de me decepcionar. Não é?

Eu me aproximei dele, já que ele estava de cabeça baixa, desviando de meu olhar. Como uma criança.

\- Você está com medo de não ser o bastante. Eu digo... De eu me cansar de você. De eu querer contigo o que eu tenho com a Lindsey e você não poder... - respirei fundo, tocando seu ombro. - Você tem medo de me perder e está desesperado pra fazer qualquer coisa que impeça isso. Que me mantenha aqui e feliz. Como ficar tanto tempo acordado posando pra mim ou... Tudo isso... Não é?

O garoto deu de ombros, mas eu sabia que era verdade. Tomei fôlego novamente e ergui seu rosto para mim. Agora era a hora mais difícil.

\- Frank... Você não está pronto ainda.

Não sei por que, mas aquelas palavras soaram como uma facada em seu pequeno coração. Ele olhou pra mim com olhos feridos.

\- Claro que estou. Eu... Eu consigo... Eu posso... Eu...

\- Frank. - acariciei seu rosto com carinho. - Você tem 13 anos. Eu... Não vou fazer isso com você. Você não tem que pensar nisso, muito menos... Eu errei. Eu estou apressando demais tudo... Você tá se apressando também... Eu quero que você viva de acordo com a sua idade...

\- Eu já falei que não quero! - ele bateu o pé, lacrimejando.

\- Você vai poder continuar comigo. Mas... Vai ter os avanços de um adolescente normal. - eu beijei seu queixo. - E... Sexo... Sinceramente... Não. Ok?

Ele secou as lágrimas. - Você vai... Ficar... Frustrado...

\- Claro que eu não vou. - eu beijei sua testa. - Que tipo de cara você acha que eu sou? Eu vou te esperar Frank. Vou aguardar seu tempo. E quando você quiser, e somente se você quiser... Ai... Bom...

Ele corou com aquilo, e foi a coisa mais linda que eu via em muito tempo.

Eu o abraçei e pedi mais meia dúzia de desculpas. Nós ainda conversamos um pouco antes que eu o mandasse tomar banho para ir pra escola. Eu iria assim que ele acabasse.

Aproveitei aquele momento para fumar.

Na teoria, tudo o que eu dissera a Frank era lindo e verdadeiro.

Na prática...

Esmaguei meu cigarro contra o parapeito da janela. Não. Eu não ia ser tão ridiculamente fraco. Sem respeitar Frank... O que eu seria? Um abusador... Um...

Brr. Afastei aqueles pensamentos perturbadores e nojentos de minha cabeça e recolhi meu uniforme.

Afinal, um novo dia começava...

E eu não via a hora dele acabar.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oi galera! Demorei, desculpa ;-; E pra melhorar a situação da pessoa, ela vem com um capítulo micróbio desse? ;-; Juro que vou compensar vocês, ok? Por favor me perdoem leitores-chan! T.T  
> Espero que gostem do capítulo, de qualquer forma :3  
> Com amor, Autora-san.


	13. Décimo Segundo Capítulo

**S** empre houveram momentos na minha vida em que eu parecia esquecer de tudo o que estava fazendo e ficava lá, estático, morgando como um zumbi à espera de um cérebro que pudesse despertar minha vontade de caminhar e, sei lá, viver novamente.

Mas aquilo nunca havia sido tão literal quanto naquele dia. Eu simplesmente esquecia de que estava fazendo as coisas, como se minha mente tivesse entrado em pane. Eu derramei meu café, eu fiquei parado no corredor antes do início das aulas... Eu estava um caso tão sério que pedi para Ray guiar meu carro de volta para casa.

\- Gerard, é sério, você tem que ver isso. Quer dizer, dores de cabeça não causam apagões.

Dores de cabeça. É. Essa foi a minha desculpa. Sendo que na verdade eu só estava exausto e muito distraído.

E quando eu quero dizer muito é... Muito. Num nível que vocês não imaginam.

\- E... O que foi aquilo no banheiro? Temos que falar sobre isso.

Ah. Claro. Eu não podia usar minha falta de lógica naquela manhã inteira para justificar aquilo. Mas era verdade. Eu estava tão perdido na minha cabeça... Tão cego...

\- Foi imprudente. - eu baguncei meus cabelos ligeiramente suados. - Mas... Você não acreditaria se eu dissesse que apenas... Fui levado a isso, não é?

\- Não mesmo. - Ray riu.

Ele não me entenderia, claro, mas era a mais pura verdade.

Eu não estava planejando nada daquilo. Eu não estava procurando Lindsey. Eu apenas estava lá, comendo meu sanduíche de patê e ouvindo música para ignorar o ruído dos jovens no corredor quando ela apareceu. Ela me fez largar meu lanche para trás e correu até o banheiro do terceiro andar, um menos frequentado.

Eu estava tão absorto que sequer notei que estávamos os dois no banheiro masculino e que ela se ajoelhara a minha frente num dos boxes, baixando o zíper de minha calça.

Eu só reparei na situação quando ela... Bom...

Mas aí eu não a via mais. Em meus olhos fechados, eu só conseguia imaginar Frank naquela situação. Aquela boquinha rosada e aquelas mãos pequenas e macias...

E essa visão me influenciou a fazer mais do que deveria. Até Lindsey se assustou com tamanha voracidade repentina.

Mas era apenas por que eu o via ali, no lugar dela, fazendo aquilo que era tão bom... Tão...

Eu quase gemi Frank quando aquilo acabou, e acho que foi o fato de estar tão atordoado que finalmente me acordou.

Eu me recompus e ela fez e o mesmo e quando saímos do boxe demos de cara com Ray, que tivera aula de química no laboratório e por isso estava naquele banheiro.

A cena foi ruim o suficiente para fazer Lindsey correr gritando como a adolescente que ela tecnicamente era. Ray apenas rolou os olhos.

\- Sua namorada está doida pra repetir o ano outra vez. - Ray comentou. - Ou ser expulsa. E você também, cara, o banheiro do colégio, sério?

\- Só... Cala a boca, ok? - eu dei um soco em seu ombro. - Não vai acontecer novamente.

E definitivamente não ia. Por que eu não ia ter tempo para mais nada.

Minha carga horária no trabalho foi forçada a aumentar, já que um dos funcionários havia saído. O acréscimo no salário me fez aceitar, mas a que custo?

O curso de artes achou minha obra de arte, que eu disse ser puramente fruto de minha mente (pintar aquilo baseado em meu irmão mais novo soava meio estranho), magnífica. E a divulgou. E agora, adivinhem, eu estava sendo chamado para pintar toda a sorte de coisas idiotas que podiam surgir na vida de pessoas. Como a parede de uma dona de quase 30 gatos, que queria que eu retratasse cada um daqueles felpudos mal-cheirosos em sua casa, ou a droga de um homem-aranha na porta do quarto de um moleque... Até mesmo trabalhos de escola que eu fizesse a decoração... Era um inferno!

Mas o dinheiro estava entrando e eu estava ajudando minha mãe com a casa. Ela não dizia, mas eu sabia que meu pai, a droga do meu irresponsável pai, não estava pagando direito a "pensão" de Frank. E ela não tinha nenhum direito legal de cobrar por que tecnicamente o garoto não tinha que estar conosco. Eu sabia que ela estava buscando uma saída para isso, mas enquanto ela não achava...

Bom. Enquanto ela não achava eu continuava pintando coisas estúpidas e trabalhando como um condenado. Mas valia a pena.

O problema é que eu estava ficando ausente em muita coisa. Meus amigos mal me viam, Lindsey só me procurava para transar, o que geralmente não acontecia por minha falta de tempo...

E Frank? Bom. Eu só o via durante as refeições, e só às vezes. No início ele tentou fazer visitinhas noturnas ao meu quarto, mas eu estava tão cansado que nunca dava em nada. Um dia ele se irritou, disse que eu estava o esquecendo e que todo aquele papo de esperá-lo era mentira.

E então eu, exausto após um dia inteiro de trabalho para bancar as coisas  **dele**  gritei para que ele me deixasse em paz.

Eu não consegui ver suas lágrimas ou ouvir seu retrucar. Quando ele bateu a porta, eu já havia adormecido.

Quando as aulas acabaram e eu entrei no período integral de meu trabalho as coisas só ficaram piores. Foram quase dois meses sem ver Frank, e eu imaginava que ele provavelmente não queria me ver também.

E eu não conseguia sentir remorso ou dor, por que não tinha tempo pra isso.

Em meu tempo livre eu fumava. Fumava e bebia e dormia cedo, pra mais um dia cansativo. Às vezes eu via Frank e Mikey do lado de fora, jogando futebol, ou os ouvia cochichar sobre garotas...

E eu passava por ali como um fantasma. Eu me sentia como um fantasma.

Na minha única semana de férias real, quando fomos pra praia, eu me senti mais deslocado do que nunca naquela família. Desde quando aquela penugem começara a nascer no rosto de Mikey (não, não penugem,  _barba e bigode_  segundo ele)? E desde quando Frank havia crescido tantos centímetros. Agora ele finalmente parecia ter sua idade correspondente. Ou quase isso. E minha mãe havia pintado o cabelo?

Naquela noite eu chorei. Chorei trancado em meu quarto por que estava deixando tanta coisa passar.

Mas... Sei lá. Agora chorar não fazia mais tanto o meu estilo. Meus dedos comicharam por os cigarros esquecidos em casa, e minha garganta queimou por cerveja ou vodca ou qualquer coisa que eu pudesse encontrar.

Aproveitando que era tarde e que todos estavam dormindo, apanhei as chaves do carro de minha mãe largadas na mesa da casa que havíamos alugado no belo distrito de Brielle, por uma semana. Três dias já haviam se passado e tudo o que eu havia conseguido até agora era ficar como um camarão, de tão rosa.

Caminhei para fora de casa lentamente, tentando não fazer barulho, e entrei no carro e parti para o lugar mais próximo onde se vendesse cigarro para um menor de idade.

Embora fosse uma cidade pequena, eu consegui encontrar aquele lugar. Música tocando vinda de dentro de uma garagem. Soava como ilegal. Ótimo.

Estacionei por ali e me infiltrei na tal festa. Logo estava eu, relaxando com erva em uma das mãos e bebida na outra.

Mas ao fim daquela dose de coquetel que eu arranjara, senti minha mente girar. O efeito absurdamente forte que obviamente não havia vindo de meu cigarro ou da bebida me fez ter a plena certeza de que havia algo a mais naquele coquetel.

E sinceramente?

Eu adorei isso.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continua...  
> Previsão de Postagem: 30/11/2015


	14. Décimo Terceiro Capítulo

**A** h. 

Pela primeira vez na vida eu entendi aquelas pessoas que eu via em algumas das poucas festas que ia. Escondidos no canto, aéreos, rindo como tolos.

Tão chapados quanto se era possível estar.

Eu sempre me perguntei por que era uma sensação tão intensa. Quer dizer, existem tantas outras coisas prazerosas na vida... Por que drogas?

Mas agora eu entendia.

Era uma coisa diferente. Não só pela intensidade, mas pela facilidade. Uma tragada, alguns goles, uma inalada... Era tão rápido, tão simples...

Era, sem outra definição melhor, viciante.

Naquele momento, eu era um dos caras estranhos nos cantos da festa. Eu nem sabia mais o quanto tinha bebido ou que tipo de droga eu estava provando. Era divertido e ponto! Quem se importava com outra coisa?

Eu estava deitado no colo de um cara loiro, que trançava meu cabelo enquanto falava sobre seu gato de estimação. Era engraçado por que eu não conseguia compreender metade das palavras que ele dizia. E isso me fazia rir, gargalhar.

Alguém se aproximou de nós, e eu ergui minha cabeça para olhar. Era um cara um pouco mais alto que eu e talvez um pouco mais velho. Seu cabelo estava desgrenhado e sujo e ele parecia mais louco do que todos nós juntos.

E ainda assim, ele conseguia falar.

\- Quincy, quem é esse cara? - ele se ajoelhou perto de nós e deu um selinho no loiro. Aquilo me fez gargalhar ainda mais alto.

\- Eu não sei, ele disse que o nome dele era Gee... - "Quincy" respondeu. Eu não sabia se aquele era o verdadeiro nome dele, mas tudo parecia tão confuso naquela hora...

\- Ele é bonitinho. - o cara alto riu. - E aí cara, você consegue me ouvir?

Assenti com a cabeça, e gargalhei outra vez. Era difícil me controlar.

\- Vou levar ele na piscina, ver se ele acorda um pouco. - o cara alto então começou a me levantar, com ajuda do loiro.

Não era algo confortável, mas eu não senti necessidade de ser agressivo ou impedi-los de me levarem pra lá. Eu gostava de piscinas!

Eles me carregaram para fora conversando entre si. Eu captei as palavras "amanhecer" e "ir embora" pouco antes de sentir dor nos olhos. O dia estava realmente nascendo.

Eu tinha que voltar pra casa... Não é?

\- Pronto, a piscina.

Era grande e azul, como uma piscina deve ser, e estava surpreendentemente limpa para uma piscina após o fim de uma festa como aquela. Quer dizer, tinha uma garrafa ou outra e a parte de cima de um biquíni flutuando ali... Mas nada de vômito ou qualquer outra coisa nojenta. Então estava muito bem.

\- Vamos mergulhar um pouco tá? Ver se isso te desperta.

Senti meus sapatos sendo retirados e meu corpo sendo guiado para a água pelo cara loiro, que já havia mergulhado, com roupas e tudo.

Grr. A água estava tão fria.

Eu quis sair dali imediatamente, mas o rapaz loiro continuava me segurando, como se para ter certeza de que eu não ia me afogar.

Ele começou a jogar água no meu rosto e eu me senti ficar um pouquinho mais lúcido. Claro, eu ainda via as coisas numa velocidade diferente e ainda ouvia sons esquisitos ao meu redor, mas pelo menos eu havia parado de rir como uma hiena.

\- Quinn, afasta ele um pouco, eu vou pular! - anunciou o cara alto e desgrenhado, enquanto tirava a camisa e os tênis.

Pela primeira vez na vida eu havia me flagrado fitando o corpo de um homem. Claro que Frank não contava como isso, e mesmo que eu já tivesse achado alguns garotos bonitos, como o loiro que me ajudava, eu nunca havia sentido aquela coisa.

Aquela mesma coisa que eu costumava sentir quando via Lindsey e suas saias.

Engoli em seco enquanto via o rapaz pular na água, esparramando ela em todas as direções.

\- Bert você é um idiota espalhafatoso. - Quinn, o loiro, riu, e nadou até ele, me levando com um dos braços.

\- Você é que não tem a menor graça. - eles trocaram outro selinho. Aquilo me deixou desconfortável.

\- E então garoto, já consegue dizer seu nome. - o tal Bert me perguntou.

\- Gerard. - respondi, com a língua enrolada. - Meu nome é Gerard.

\- Bert McCracken. - ele fez uma reverência na água, rindo. - Você é daqui?

\- Summit. - o expliquei, enquanto via o loiro mergulhar novamente e sair da piscina. Ele disse que ia buscar uma toalha para nós. E então eu e Bert estávamos sozinhos e eu me sentia ainda mais desconfortável.

Nem chapado eu conseguia escapar de agir como uma garotinha.

Ele começou a conversar comigo. Disse que era de Utah e que estava procurando um lugar pra morar. Disse que seu plano era New York, e que ele só estava arranjando dinheiro.

Ele disse que eu não era de falar muito e me mandou perguntar alguma coisa. Qualquer coisa.

E eu, sem nem pensar, o questionei, da minha forma bagunçada de falar com tamanha quantidade de químicos em meu corpo.

\- Você e Quinn estão juntos?

Ele então riu e apertou minhas bochechas, o que foi um pouco doloroso. - Você é fofo, Gee. - ele beijou meu rosto e aquilo me fez congelar. - Minha relação com Quinn é diferente. Estamos livres pra gostar e ficar com qualquer pessoa. Até mesmo drogadinhos de Summit.

E foi aí que ele me beijou.

Era confuso beijar alguém no estado em que estávamos. As sensações eram dobradas e eu sentia meu corpo todo queimar. Mas ainda assim eu me sentia muito absorto naquilo tudo. Era como se eu estivesse e não estivesse lá.

Demorou algum tempo e alguns beijos para que eu finalmente me sentisse ali, beijando aquele cara que eu conhecera a dez minutos, na piscina da casa de alguém que eu não conhecia, com o sol prestes a subir alto no céu, tendo que voltar pra casa.

Como você pode imaginar, foi justamente aí que eu notei que tinha que ir embora.

\- Tenho que ir. - eu disse, saindo da piscina e apanhando a toalha que Quinn trouxera. Ele passara ali há uns minutos e dissera alguma coisa de incentivo para Bert. Mas eu ainda estava o beijando, então não dei muita atenção. - Minha mãe vai me matar se souber que eu saí.

\- Eu te levo. - Bert se ofereceu. - No estado que você tá, dirigir um carro é sua sentença de morte.

Eu não pude negar a ajuda.

Eu o levei até o carro e lhe entreguei a chave, e então o guiei até a rua onde havíamos alugado a casa.

\- Pronto, está entregue. Eu te aconselho a ir logo pra a cama. Sua mãe não vai descobrir.

\- Certo. - nós rimos um pouco e então ficamos em silêncio.

\- Obrigado. - murmurei, antes de nós nos beijarmos outra vez.

Sinceramente, aquele foi o primeiro beijo pra mim. Só agora eu me sentia bem de verdade, e só agora eu consegui coragem para me aproximar mais e tocar seus cabelos, enquanto o sentia fazer carinho em minhas costas.

Eu não me sentia estranho por estar beijando outro cara pela primeira vez, novamente não contando com Frank. Ou mesmo por ele ser tão aleatório e eu tê-lo conhecido a tão pouco.

Eu me sentia bem. E ele era meu primeiro beijo bom em... Muito tempo.

\- Te vejo um dia. - ele disse, enquanto saíamos do carro. - Quer dizer, sei lá, talvez um dia eu dê uma passadinha em Summit. Sabe como é. Ver alguns amigos. Arranjar alguma grana.

\- Te vejo lá então. - sorri, verdadeiramente e acenei para aquela figura estranha que virava a rua.

O "romance de verão" mais perturbado que alguém poderia ter.

Voltei para dentro da casa e, sucumbindo ao meu estômago, passei na cozinha para pegar alguma coisa na geladeira.

Havia bolo que minha mãe havia comprado no dia anterior ali em cima do balcão. Peguei um pedaço e voltei sorrateiramente para meu quarto.

Agora, era só dormir e fingir que...

\- Onde você estava Gerard Arthur Way?

Senti um arrepio percorrer minha espinha enquanto me virava lentamente.

Não era minha mãe. Mas eu não sabia se aquilo era bom...

...Ou se era ainda pior.

Por que ali, sentado em minha cama, com braços cruzados e olhos de quem não havia dormido, estava Frank.

O quão morto eu estava naquele momento?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Previsão de Postagem: 12/12/15


	15. Décimo Quarto Capítulo

\- Oi.

Aquele definitivamente não era o momento para aquela discussão. Simplesmente não era.

Por que minha cabeça latejava, meu estômago roncava, aquelas substâncias ainda pulsavam em minhas veias e eu estava simplesmente exausto. Mas como explicar aquilo pra Frank?

Não. Era inevitável. Eu teria de ficar ali e ouvir o sermão.

\- Oi? Como assim oi? Você por acaso sabe que horas são? Sabe há quanto tempo eu estou te esperando?

Dei de ombros, como o ridículo que eu era. Meu cérebro não estava com paciência para as acusações, e, sendo idiota novamente, me fez soltar aquilo.

\- Não te pedi para me esperar.

No fundo eu só queria que Frank saísse dali e me deixasse em paz por um tempo. Eu não queria ser grosso de verdade.

Mas fui, e então meu meio-irmão me fitou como se eu tivesse o dado um tapa.

\- Cala a boca! - ele quase gritou. - Eu queria não me preocupar com você! Eu queria poder te ignorar. Mas... Eu não consigo. Por isso quando eu ouvi a partida do carro da mamãe e notei que não havia sido ela a sair... Você poderia ter feito todo o tipo de besteira e acabado consigo mesmo. Isso se você não fez.

\- Não te interessa! - eu só queria que ele saísse dali e parasse de falar com aquela voz... Aquele tom...

Eu não queria chorar o tempo que havia deixado Frank de lado. Não de novo.

Mas então ele se levantou, se aproximando de mim. Aquele rosto que começava a perder o ar infantil e ganhar aquele ar de adolescente brincalhão que eu sempre soube que ele seria. Aqueles olhos... Ah... Como eu sentia saudade daqueles olhos...

Eu toquei em seu rosto, de uma forma desajeitada, mas ainda assim suave. Mordi o lábio, tentando não deixar as lágrimas saírem de meus olhos já vermelhos. Mas era inevitável.

Ele as secou, beijando as pontas dos dedos, mas sua expressão foi mudando aos poucos. A ternura com que ele me olhava agora estava mais para preocupação, repreensão.

\- Você andou fumando aquela merda, não é? - ele parecia realmente irritado. - Gerard...

Pronto. O encanto havia se quebrado. A parte de mim que estava feliz por estar com ele novamente foi sufocada pela que, assustada como um filhote na escuridão, buscou se proteger, armando uma defesa ridícula.

Defesa essa que foi fisicamente feita como um empurrão.

Eu nunca havia machucado Frank, pelo menos não fisicamente. Claro, eu não me atreveria.

Mas eu não era eu. Não naquele momento.

E por isso que meu irmão mais novo, meu doce Frank, foi de encontro com as portas do guarda-roupa, as costas chocando-se ali.

E agora aquele garoto que eu prometera amar e cuidar me olhava com uma expressão de dor e de medo. E de incredulidade.

Eu sabia o que ele via. Alguém que definitivamente não era o seu Gee.

Seu arquejo de dor se transformou num soluçar. Ele chorava.

Eu tentei me aproximar dele, ajudá-lo a levantar, pedir desculpas e secar suas lágrimas. Mas tudo o que fiz foi ser afastado, bruscamente, com tapas e um empurrão.

Mas aquilo nem de longe havia sido pior do que o que eu havia feito. Toda a confiança que Frank tinha, todo o amor...

Eu havia arruinado tudo.

\- Você está louco, Gerard. - ele disse, naquela voz dolorosa e soluçante, enquanto saía do meu quarto. Eu estava sentando em minha cama, me sufocando em lágrimas, e apenas olhei pra ele, em pé junto à porta. - Você... Não é mais quem eu conhecia. E não é a muito tempo... Você... Vai se destruir assim. E eu não quero ver isso acontecer. Eu... Tenho um encontro amanhã. Uma garota, do meu colégio. Eu a reencontrei aqui. Vamos para uma lanchonete.

Eu apenas assenti. Não tinha mais o direito de falar nada.

Ele então suspirou. - Espero que você seja feliz também, Gerard.

E assim ele saiu do meu quarto, me deixando sozinho.

Literalmente, sozinho.

Por que embora vivêssemos na mesma casa, estudássemos no mesmo colégio... Bom, eu nesses últimos tempos era a prova viva de que você podia se afastar de alguém mesmo perto da pessoa.

Não, se afastar não, o que Frank havia dito havia sido bem mais intenso. Ele, simplesmente, estava me querendo fora de sua vida.

E quando eu entendi aquilo, eu chorei. Chorei como nunca.

Eu não ligava que ainda estava de roupas, ainda por cima molhadas, em cima da cama. Que havia um pedaço de bolo inteiro ao meu lado. Que eu estava com o corpo cheio de drogas e que logo mais teria que acordar e encontrar minha mãe, e fingir para ela que nada da noite anterior havia acontecido.

Eu só queria chorar, por que havia perdido a coisa mais especial da minha vida.

E eu chorei, chorei tanto que não me lembro quando dormi. Ou quando acordei.

Ou o que minha mãe havia dito do meu estado.

Eu lembrava, sim, de pequenas passagens. Macarrão de almoço, após ter sido colocado embaixo de uma ducha de água gelada e ouvindo um sermão de uma hora sobre drogas e festas e como aquilo podia arruinar minha vida. Ouvi ela dizer que era pra eu sair do trabalho, e sim voltar a ter sessões com a psicologa. Ouvi ela dizer que ia ligar para meu pai.

Eu ouvi muita coisa. Mas sinceramente, nada mais importava.

Quando era umas cinco da tarde, acho, todos fomos para a praia. Um clima estranho pairava entre todos nós, mas eu simplesmente não ligava.

Minha mãe sentou-se ao meu lado na areia, Mikey foi jogar bola com uns moleques...

E Frank?

Ah. Frank. Ele foi até uma menina, muito bonita até, que parecia o esperar. Ela tinha a sua idade e quase a sua altura, cabelos negros curtos e vestia uma camiseta de manga longa de caveirinhas.

Ela era feita para Frank.

Eles se deram as mãos e foram caminhar juntos.

Minha mãe não entendeu o meu choro inexplicável. Ela abraçou minhas costas e começou a dizer coisas como vai ficar tudo bem. Provavelmente achava que ainda era a ressaca de ontem.

Mas não era.

Era só o meu coração, rachando em dois ao ver algo que, se eu fosse uma pessoa normal, teria me feito sorrir.

Pois, afinal, quem não ficaria feliz ao ver o primeiro beijo de seu irmão mais novo com a namoradinha?

-x-x-x-

Finalmente as férias acabaram. Era hora de voltar para casa.

Para não dizer que havia passado os últimos momentos em Brielle trancado num quarto chorando, vou dizer que eu tentei fazer alguma coisa, pelo menos para mostrar para minha mãe que eu estava bem.

Saí com Bert e Quinn. Mas para uma diversão bem comportada na frente de minha mãe, Mikey e Frank, que estavam ocupados demais com suas respectivas garotas, Marina e Jamia.

Jamia agora estava com uma camiseta de banda. Adorável numa garotinha da idade dela. Uma princesa aos olhos de Frank, certamente.

Tentei me distrair com os meninos, convencendo-os para ir a New Jersey. Seria bom ter novos amigos, principalmente se eles fossem como os dois. Eu sinceramente não havia resolvido deixar os pequenos vícios para trás.

Eu não tinha mais pra quê. Eu não tinha mais por quem.

Eu estava aceitando a sina de minha vida miserável. Pensei nela inteira enquanto voltava para casa, o rosto encostado no vidro do carro, observando as gotas de chuva caírem.

As férias estavam acabando e eu voltaria para casa. Teria o último mês no colégio, pegaria minhas notas e faria as provas para alguma faculdade de Nova York, que era o que minha mãe queria. Lá, eu faria provavelmente direito, e continuaria trabalhando como um condenado. Nos finais de semana, ia me detonar em festas de campus, e assim se passaria a maior parte do meu tempo. Talvez... Ah... Lindsey ainda estivesse comigo, já que eu nunca teria coragem de terminar com ela, e com ela eu sairia das drogas e me formaria um advogado respeitável. Nos casaríamos no fim da faculdade e teríamos uma filha, e aí nosso relacionamento ia desandar e ela arranjaria um amante, e eu beberia como um condenado pela vida de merda que eu teria, até morrer com 49 anos, gordo e careca, sem ter feito absolutamente nada que eu queria.

E pensar naquilo me fez chorar como uma criança. Eu não queria aquilo, eu queria fazer arte, e ser reconhecido por ela, queria ter um apartamento, em Jersey mesmo, e estar sempre perto de minha mãe e de Mikey, vê-lo crescer... E eu queria Frank, ao meu lado, posando pra mim às vezes, ou simplesmente me fazendo companhia. Eu queria vê-lo fazer sucesso com sua música como ele sempre sonhou. Queria ter três cachorros enormes como ele sempre disse que queria...

Envelheceríamos juntos, eu bem mais rápido que ele, e ficaríamos juntos até o final...

Mas isso não ia acontecer. Não comigo. O amor retratado nas composições de Frank não seria o meu. Seria o de outro alguém. Talvez mesmo o de Jamia. Eu apenas seria o irmão problemático que seria citado nos futuros documentários sobre sua vida antes do estrelato.

É. Digamos que eu não tinha muitos motivos pra continuar vivo.

Mas eu fiz isso. Por que eu não podia colocar o peso de outra morte nas costas de minha família.

Eu segui em frente, vivendo naquela realidade cinza, voltando a ser quem eu era há dois anos atrás. Talvez pior.

E só havia uma pessoa que poderia me salvar.

E infelizmente, eu estava morto para ela.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oi galera, desculpem a demora meus anjinhos ;^; Altos problemas no computador e.e E no colégio. Mas tudo bem, tudo bem. Estou com alguns planinhos para o ano que vem e pra a fic, e bom... Próximo capítulo (ou próximo parte II) tem surpresinha! Sem previsão pro próximo, mas isso apenas significa que ele pode chegar mais rápido do que vocês esperam. Quem sabe? Novamente, os comentários de vocês que me motivam pra continuar escrevendo com tanta treta rolando, kkk. Amo vocês.


	16. Décimo Quinto Capítulo

Os olhos da doutora Sophia se fixaram novamente em mim. Ela baixou os óculos de armação fina e praticamente disse "pode começar."

Quatorze anos, hmm, quem eu era com quatorze anos?

Fora um ano antes da morte da minha avó, então eu podia dizer que é, era feliz. 

Mas não era bem assim. Eu era ainda gordinho na época, e foi naquele tempo que o bullying se tornou doloroso. No começo eram apenas piadinhas, mas agora era pessoal. Agora doía.

Eu me olhava diariamente no espelho e detestava o que eu via. Não era eu, no entanto, era o que diziam que eu era.

E de tanto desespero e dor, de tanta vontade de sumir e ser deixado em paz, comecei a suprimir minha fome, ignorando a maior parte das refeições com algumas desculpas de "não, já comi antes" ou "realmente não estou com vontade". Havia tentado comer e vomitar uma vez ou outra, mas não deu muito certo.

Eu emagreci muito depressa naqueles meses, eu consigo me lembrar. Mas aquilo tinha consequências, como precisar tomar toda a sorte de vitaminas que me receitaram quando eu ia ao médico. Ficar sem comer estava me deixando doente.

Eu consegui ficar estável, num equilíbrio entre comer o necessário para me manter quase saudável e ainda assim emagrecer.

É. Eu não tinha uma lembrança muito boa dos quatorze anos.

E minha festa de aniversário naquela época? Hm... Apenas um bolo que comi chorando sozinho na cozinha, me odiando por ter cedido à tentação.

O aniversário de quatorze anos de Frank fora tudo, menos parecido com aquilo.

O mês de Outubro chegou muito rápido, e com ele, o outono.

E com o outono, minha formatura do colégio. Fora algo bem simples, mas uma festa para minha mãe e algumas daquelas tias que eu "adorava". Recebi alguns presentes também: dinheiro de meus avós, um estojo novo de desenho da minha mãe e uma caneca que dizia "Futuro Advogado da Família" do meu pai. Nem posso dizer o quanto adorei este último.

Sinceramente, a única coisa válida de me formar era que agora eu tinha um pouco mais de tempo. 

Uma vez sem o emprego e com esse tempo livre a mais, tive tempo de reencontrar meus amigos, Bob e Ray, e de rever os novos, Bert e Quinn, que estavam na cidade.

Eu também começei a passar mais tempo com Lindsey, não por querer, mas por necessidade. Eu acho que nosso relacionamento já havia rumado para isso, ambos apenas se satisfaziam sexualmente um com outro, sem mais nada demais.

E quando eu não estava com eles ou com ela...

É. Eu odiava ter tanto tempo livre.  
Eu apenas ficava no meu quarto esperando o tempo passar e fazendo desenhos de Frank.

Eu achei que nunca mais ia conseguir pegar numa caneta e papel de novo, mas no dia em que pusemos os pés em casa depoia das férias, a primeira coisa que eu fiz foi desenhar.

Foi desenhá-lo.

Mil vezes, de diversas formas. Às vezes eu parava e observava em minhas mãos o progresso de minha arte e o crescimento de Frank.

Dos primeiros rascunhos de quando ele tinha dez até a obra prima que ele era agora com 13.  
Eu estava me tornando obcecado por ele, cada vez mais trancado em meu mundo, apenas vendo-o passar.

E o tempo passava com ele. E Outubro foi chegando ao fim.

E então era dia 31.

Como toda criança que nasceu no Halloween, sua festa obviamente seria no tema.

Ele queria uma coisa simples, como chamar alguns amigos para ver filmes de terror e pedir pizza, mas minha mãe, em comemoração a uma grande causa vencida e o tempo que Frank já estava com a gente, resolveu fazer uma grande festa.

Fantasias, muitos doces assustadores e toda a decoração que uma festa de Halloween merece.

Eu nunca havia visto Frank tão radiante.

A semana de organização da festa foi corrida até mesmo pra mim. Eu não me recusaria a ajudar com a festa dele, embora ele não falasse muito comigo desde Brielle.

E com isso eu quero dizer que ele falava somente o necessário. Coisas como "Com licença" e "O controle está em cima da mesa".  
Minha mãe havia notado o clima estranho, mas não havia muita coisa que ela pudesse fazer. Eu havia estragado tudo e nunca iria conseguir consertar.

Eu ia aprender a viver com isso um dia.

Quando a data 31 chegou ao calendário, tudo estava pronto para a melhor festa de aniversário que Frank teria em sua vida.

Mal eram três da tarde e ele já estava andando pela casa com a máscara de Leatherface, o vilão de O Massacre da Serra Elétrica. Ele até tinha uma motosserra de brinquedo!

Ele amava aquele filme e todas as suas sequências. Exceto talvez o segundo filme. Ninguém gostava muito do segundo.

Ah. Pensar naquilo doía o meu coração. Eu lembrava de nossas conversas e sentia vontade de aremessar aquela tosca máscara de batman que eu usava e me trancar em meu quarto.

Mas não. Era o aniversário de Frank, e pelo bem da família, eu ficaria bem.

Quando a festinha começou e o lugar se fez cheio de adolescentes, eu tive que me recolher pros cantos.

Nossa. Eles eram só alguns anos mais novos que eu e...

Eles simplesmente não pareciam ser do meu mundo.

Acho que estavam ansiosos demais para pertencer aos anos 2000, embora ainda faltassem quatro anos para a chegada do novo milênio.

Mas é. Lá estavam eles com suas fantasias. Bruxas, fantasmas, vampiros...

Um esqueleto muito alto e magro veio em minha direção, e eu tive que concordar que a fantasia se encaixava perfeitamente à ele.

\- Mikey, por que ainda não colocou sua fantasia? Não está se sentindo deslocado aqui?

Meu irmão do meio riu e socou meu braço.

\- Por que está ai sozinho Batman? O que houve com a sua Catwoman?

Demorei uns segundos pra entender que ele se referia à Lindsey.

\- Ah. É. Não sei. As coisas estão meio enroladas agora. Mas, então, finalmente beijou uma garota?

Eu tentei fazer piada, mas o convecido de óculos revirou os olhos. - Eu não sou tão nerd quanto pareço. E eu tenho namorada Gee. -Ele apontou para uma menina de cabelos escuros que se fantasiava de vampira. - O nome dela é Alicia.

\- Ah... - coçei a nuca. Pela cara que ele estava fazendo, isso não era algo recente. - Err, parabéns. Eu, fico feliz por você Mikey.

Com um acenar de cabeça ele se afastou e foi atrás da garota. É, parece que eu havia perdido bastante coisa...

Passei trinta minutos deslocado ali, comendo balas de dedo cortado fora, chupando alguns pirulitos de olho e bebendo ponche de sangue, até minha mãe me mandar procurar Frank para os parabéns. Eu quase pedi para que ela fizesse isso, mas eu tinha que manter as aparências, então fui.

Eu não fazia a menor ideia de onde aquele garoto havia se metido, e eu já havia rodado por todo o perímetro da casa procurando por ele.

Já estava começando a ficar irritado e pensando em chamar Mikey para fazer isso por mim, quando vi duas pequenas sombras.

Frank e Jamia estavam encolhidos num canto do quintal, aos beijos obviamente, mas mais que isso.

Ele tinha as mãos no corpo dela e fazia carícias... Droga, aquilo era a mão dele na blusa dela??

Meu instinto de irmão mais velho se alarmou. Eles só tinham 14! Aquilo ainda não era idade pra isso!

Me aproximei e afastei os dois, enquanto perguntava em voz alta no tom mais sério que havia tido até então em toda a minha vida:

\- O que está acontecendo aqui?

A reação dos dois a isso foi bem diversa. Jamia ficou vermelha como um tomate fresco e olhou para baixo, ajeitando a blusa repuxada de líder de torcida (sua fantasia era algo como uma cheeleader zumbi) e olhando para baixo, muito envergonhada.

Ela murmurou coisas como "te disse que não era uma boa ideia" e "desculpa" e então saiu correndo.

Já Frank? Bom. Frank ficou furioso.

\- O que. Você. Fez? - ele me perguntou com os olhos cheio de ódio.

\- Eu impedi os dois de fazerem besteira. - grunhi. - Agora vem, nossa mãe está te chamando para o parabéns.

Eu tentei agarrar seu pulso e puxá-lo comigo, mas ele se soltou de mim.

\- Me larga! Quem você acha que é pra me interromper assim? O que foi, tava com ciúmes? Queria estar no lugar dela?

Eu estava incrédulo. O que merda aquele menino estava falando?

\- O que? Frank, não seja uma criança! Aliás, esse é o problema. Você é uma criança e não está pronto pra isso!

\- Quando era com você eu estava pronto. - ugh. Aquela havia doído.

Num nível que eu nunca esperei que Frank poderia simplesmente me "alfinetar."

Merda, aquilo fora a droga de uma lâmina no meu peito.

Acho que deixei isso transparecer, pois ele foi parecendo menos furioso e mais preocupado.

\- Eu... Desculpa. - ele disse. - Eu não queria dizer... Você não me forçou a nada... Você sabe... Não é?

Assenti. Eu ainda não conseguia falar, por que ele estava certo.

Eu não podia reclamar, não podia brigar quando estava tão mais errado.

Lembrei de algo que Sophia me disse. Sobre eu estar acelerando o desenvolvimento sexual de Frank, fazendo-o se interessar antes...

No fundo era tudo culpa minha.

E eu quase desabei quando notei isso.

Mas então ele se aproximou de mim e tocou meu ombro.

\- Você tá bem?

Eu não queria mentir para ele. Não naquele momento. - Eu que causei isso... Você fazer essas coisas... Se eu não tivesse te influenciado...

\- Gerard, olha pra mim. - ele me pediu. - Não é por sua culpa. São hormônios. Eu... Tô... Na puberdade. Eu sinto vontade de... -  
ele suspirou e chutou uma pedrinha. - O que eu tive com você não me acelerou em nada... Apenas... Me ensinou algumas coisas. Mas...

\- Mas?

Ele pôs as mãos no bolso e deu de ombros de leve. - Não sei se é isso que eu quero. Com ela. Dessa forma. Seios são legais mas... É.

A careta que ele fez e a situação... Eu não consegui não rir. - Frank, cala a boca.

Ele riu também. Foi um momento mágico depois daqueles dias sem nos falar.

E depois aquele clima estranho voltou. Mas eu não ia perder o fio da primeira conversa em tanto tempo.

\- Eu também sinto essas coisas, ok? - tentei fazê-lo se sentir melhor. - Com a Lindsey. É bom mas...

E então ficamos em silêncio de novo. Mas era um silêncio diferente.

Ele me olhava com aquelas orbea da cor mais bonita do mundo, e eu retribuía com uma carícia calma em seu cabelo.

Eu não vou mentir e dizer que ali não estava acontecendo nada. Eu sentia aquela tensão palpável, que me fazia querer largar tudo e apenas beijar Frank.

Mas não era assim que as coisas funcionavam.

Lembrei-me da festa e dos parabéns e ele veio comigo sem reclamar.

Lá estava seu bolo em formato de ábobora. Suas velas negras. Minha mãe fantasiada de bruxa que o abraçou e disse, em voz alta, para que todos ouvissem.

\- Embora alguns de voz tenham conhecido nossa família recentemente e não saibam, bom, Frank não é meu filho biológico. Ele é na verdade filho de meu ex-marido, mas ficou sobre minha guarda por umas semanas, quando ele era menor. Ele era muito fofinho. - ela apertou a bochecha dele, seus olhos parecendo úmidos. - O que eu quero dizer é que, naquele período de tempo, nós nos apaixonamos por Frank. Ele se tornou parte de nossa família, e eu agradeço muito por ter ganhado mais esse filho maravilhoso.

Ela o abraçou, ao fim do discurso, enquanto todos batiam palmas. Era uma cena bonita de se ver.

Então Frank foi para a frente do bolo. Jamia e Mikey ao seu lado. Minha mãe me puxou para lá também, mas eu ainda parecia estar no fundo da imagem. Deslocado como sempre.  
Mas ele estava feliz.

Eu via no brilho de seus olhos enquanto ele batia palmas e soprava as velas.

Ele fechou os olhos e cruzou os dedos das duas mãos.

E então ele olhou para mim.

Olhou para mim como se eu fosse tudo. Olhou para mim como se ele fosse novamente aquele garotinho de dez anos.

E eu quase conseguia ouvir seu pedido:

"Que o Gee fique comigo pra sempre!"

Mas não. Eu tinha que cair na real. Ele não era mais o Frank de dez anos. E eu não era mais o Gee.  
Eu era apenas Gerard, seu irmão menos legal.

O resto da festa foi bem animado. Menos para mim, claro.

Tentei me distrair conversando com minha mãe e com mais doces.

Mas eu queria mesmo era ter outro tipo de bala, se é que me entendem.

Subi para meu quarto e tranquei a porta, abrindo meu esconderijo secreto de diversões ilícitas. Coloquei minha própria música no rádio e me deitei na cama, observando o mundo ficar torpe.

Demorou para que eu conseguisse levantar e recobrar a lucidez.

A festa havia acabado e eu havia perdido o momento da limpeza.

E o momento de abrir presentes.

Pela quantidade de papel de embrulho jogado na sala, eles haviam sido bem generosos com meu irmãozinho.

A comida estava toda na geladeira e eu aproveitei para comer mais um pouco antes de ir dormir.

E então encontrei aquela belezinha de garrafa de cerveja bem gelada que minha mãe certamente não ia lembrar-se de ter.

Peguei a garrafa e alguns salgadinhos e subi.

Até que a noite não estava tão ruim.

Fiquei ali, comendo e bebendo até que ouvi uma batida na porta.

Eram 2:40 da manhã e eu realmente não imaginava quem podia ser.

Senti um arrepio na espinha. Será que...?

Escondi a cerveja num canto e abri a porta, pronto pra qualquer coisa.

\- Frank? O que houve?

O meu meio-irmão mais novo estava na porta de meu quarto. Ainda usava a máscara do Leatherface e uma camisa dos Misfits.

E nada de calça.

\- Me deixa entrar. - ele disse, com uma voz torpe e estranha.

\- Frank, você tá bêbado?

Foi a única ideia que tive. Além do mais eu havia vistos os meninos risonhos com o ponche.

\- Pff. Pare de bancar o maduro. Foi só alguns... Copos...

Eu não conseguia ter aquela conversa ali fora. Abri a porta e puxei Frank comigo. Coloquei-o na cama e retirei sua máscara.

\- Agora me explica isso direito.  
Ele revirou os olhos e esfregou a testa. - Alguns amigos trouxeram vodca... Misturamos com ponche. Nada demais.

\- Nada demais? - eu estava incrédulo. - Você tem quatorze anos e disse que estava bebendo no meio da sua festa e isso não é nada demais?

E daí que eu tinha me drogado e bebido? Eu tinha quase 18. Eu podia. Eu já era o ferrado.

Mas Frank não.

\- Apenas cala a boca. - ele gemeu. - Eu não vim aqui pra ouvir sermão de você.

\- E pra quê veio então?

Ele parou, como se quisesse lembrar o motivo. Coisa de bêbado.

Então, suspirou.

\- Eu menti. - ele baixou a cabeça para a confissão. - Eu não estava sempre pronto quando estavámos juntos. Eu não estava pronto para... Por exemplo... Sexo.

Eu não gostei da forma como ele disse isso. Do tom em que ele falou o fim da frase, da forma como seus olhos me fitaram, da maneira como ele mordeu seus lábios.

Se eu o conhecia bem, ele estava tentando me seduzir.

\- Frank... Eu sei o que você quer. E isso não está nada certo.

\- Foda-se que não estar Gerard! - ele quase gritou. - Eu estou apaixonado por você há quatro anos. Te desejo há dois. Ficamos juntos por um tempo e eu tenho uma namorada agora. Eu já passei por todas as fases necessárias. E daí que um pouco mais cedo que os outros? Eu te quero, Gerard Arthur Way, e eu não vou sair desse quarto até conseguir o que eu quero.

Aquilo era simplesmente loucura.

\- Você tá bêbado, Frank, por favor saí daqui antes que aconteça alguma besteira e você se arrependa.

\- Eu tenho quatorze anos Gerard. Eu posso legalmente consentir o ato sexual. E eu certamente não vou me arrepender disso.

Ele estava me acuando, aproximando-se de mim lentamente, me deixando sem respostas, sem desculpas.

\- E se eu não quiser, Frank? - eu consegui pará-lo. - E se eu não quiser fazer... Isso com você?

Ele não precisou de nenhuma resposta. Ele apenas me beijou.

Se jogou em meus braços com uma fome que eu nunca havia presenciado. Ele estava mais crescido, mais habilidoso. Seu corpo era menos delicado contra minhas mãos e mais... Como dizer?

Sexy.

Ele arfou quando nossos lábios se separaram e minha boca foi para seu pescoço. Ele ainda era menor que eu e eu tinha que me abaixar um pohco para poder beijá-lo assim, e como ele se derretia em meus braços, tinha que me inclinar ainda mais.

A cama foi a resposta de nossa preces e continuamos ali naqueles beijos insanos e desesperados e toques afobados...

Até que ele parou.

Eu nunca tinha notado quanta sede eu tinha de seus lábios até aquele dia. Quanta saudade eu tinha.

Ele olhou para mim com aqueles olhos verde-acastanhados e profundos e me perguntou, num tom baixo de segredo.

\- Você ainda me ama, Gee? - sua voz estava embargada de emoção. - Eu... Sou seu... Se você me amar. Todo e completamente seu.

Com a certeza pulsando do meu coração para as veias, se espalhando por todo o corpo, disse:

\- Sim, meu Frankie. Eu te amo.

 

Continua...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Não. Me matem. Ainda.


	17. Décimo Quinto Parte 2

_Tudo aconteceu de uma forma bem lenta e suave, o que pareceu estranho já que ele era um pré-adolescente bêbado e eu um jovem possivelmente ainda com drogas na corrente sanguínea. Isso somado ao fato de que nós no queríamos e que aquilo era algo totalmente novo._

_Mas não. Não tinhamos pressa._

_Por um bom tempo ficamos apenas nos beijando. Ele havia subido em meu colo e eu havia retirado sua camisa. Sua face corada pela bebida apenas se encheu mais de sangue com as carícias que fiz na pele de seu peito, roçando em seus mamilos e apertando suas laterais._

_Ele ria e me beijava com uma doçura imensa. Mais que bêbados ou drogados, estavamos altos de tanto amor._

_Ele só resolveu sair de cima de mim quando já havia retirado minha camisa e me dado duas mordidas no ombro. O som de contentamento que ele fazia ao fechar os dentes contra minha pele eram muito maiores que qualquer dor que eu pudesse sentir._

_Ele desfilou só com sua cueca preta até meu rádio e colocou música. The Cure, que era sempre a pedida para nossos momentos juntos._

_O albúm da vez era Disintregation._

_Quando o toque de Plainsong começou ele voltou para mim, estralando os dedos, jogando aquela franjinha bagunçada para os lados._

_Ele era simplesmente perfeito._   
_De volta aos meus braços, eu o coloquei na cama. Tirei a garrafa de cerveja do esconderijo e tomei alguns goles._

_E aquele malandrinho roubou ela de mim e fez o mesmo. E ele ficava tão sexy daquela forma, fingindo ser mais velho._

_Mas eu a tirei de suas mãos dizendo "Na na ni na não", e beijando-o intensamente._

_De alguma forma o gosto de álcool e cevada, amargos, combinavam com sua boquinha doce._

_Durante o beijo ele subiu em mim, como fazia quando era pequeno. Um macaquinho._

_Mas aquele era um macaquinho excitado que se roçava em mim enquanto eu mordia o lóbulo de sua orelha._

_\- Gee... - ele murmurava baixinho, de uma forma lânguida._

_Eu já não aguentava mais._

_Deitei-o em minha cama e comecei a descer beijos por seu peito._

_Suguei aqueles botões rosas, fazendo com que ele arfasse e agarasse os fios de meu cabelo._

_Ele era sensível ali, e aquilo era delicioso._

_Eu continuei descendo meus beijos por seu abdômen e umbigo até chegar à beiradinha de sua cueca._

_Eu nunca havia feito aquilo e mal sabia se conseguiria fazer bem. Mas só pela reação de Frank de cobrir o rosto e se encolher, notei que eu deveria tentar._

_Quando eu finalmente tirei sua cueca, ele praticamente surtou._

_\- Não olha pra mim... Você vai rir._

_\- Por que eu riria?_

_\- Por que eu sou pequeno._

_Sinceramente ele não era. Talvez eu fosse maior, mas aquilo era questão de idade._

_\- Não seja bobo. Você é perfeitamente normal. - eu disse, mas então resolvi completar. - Quer dizer, não. Você não é normal. É melhor que o normal._

_Ele abriu uma fresta nos dedos da mão para olhar pra mim, mas então sua expressão cautelosa mudou para aquela de ar enevoado, os lábios abertoa em soltar nem um som e as bochechas vermelhas._

_E eu via tudo aquilo sentindo-o em meus lábios._

_Era quente e preenchia minha boca. Eu nunca havia feito aquilo de verdade, então tentei fazer algo como o que eu recebia de Lindsey._

_Eu passei minha língua em torno dele, usei meus lábios para fazer pressão... Todas aquelas coisas que me enloqueciam, mas que agora enloqueciam Frank. O meu Frank._

_Ele gemia tanto que aquilo chegava a me desconcentrar._

_Eu queria fazer certo, e ainda assim queria receber também._

_Parei em um certo ponto, antes que ele realmente chegasse. Ele estava ofeganso e com gotinhas de suor na testa. Uma das mais belas visões que já tive._

_Quando eu retirei minhas roupas, foi a vez de Frank tentar._

_Foi simplesmente incrível. Frank era como um gatinho e seus olhos âmbar estavam sempre em mim enquanto ele trabalhava._

_Onde ele havia aprendido isso? Eu não fazia a mínima ideia. Mas era algo magnificamente bom._

_Eu já não aguentaria mais continuar ali, e eu ainda queria seguir em frente._

_Por isso afastei meu gatinho manhoso e rolei novamente na cama por ele. Corriamos a mão por nossos corpos nus. Colamos peito com peito, só pra sincronizar nossos corações._

_Quando começou Lovesong, nossa música como eu poderia dizer, acho que já estávamos sóbrios o suficiente._

_Alcancei minha gaveta onde guardava os preservativos e apanhei um. Minhas mãos tremiam._

_Você já teve a sensação de que tudo na sua vida apenas te guiou para aquele momento? Aquele único, congelado no espaço, onde dois meio-irmãos de quatro anos de diferença estavam prestes a consumir o ato carnal do pecado._

_Meus pelos estavam todos eriçados e Frank mordia os lábios._

_Era a primeira vez dele._

_Eu faria de tudo para que fosse perfeita._

_Como devia ser conhecimento de qualquer pessoa que pretende fazer sexo um dia, eu tinha que prepará-lo. Acalmá-lo, acostumá-lo para só depois poder me fundir a ele._

_Por que erra era sensação que eu tinha. Que logo mais eu e Frank seriamos uma coisa só._

_Dois corpos. Um coração._

_E foi pensando nisso que eu o violei com o primeiro dedo._

_O calor da superfície delicada tentou me preender a atenção, mas eu tinha que ter cuidado._

_Mas era tão, tão difícil..._

_Por que Frank agora suspirava. Os olhos fechados, os lábios entre abertos..._

_\- Eu... Espero por isso há... Anos... - ele gemeu para mim, com uma voz lânguida que arrepiou os pelos de minha nuca._

_\- Eu... Também..._

_E assim coloquei o segundo dedo. O arquejo de dor foi mínimo. Demorei mais uns segundos ali e então mais um._

_Frank já suava, agarrando os lençóis, e eu sabia que ele estava pronto._

_Não existia nada na terra que fosse mais pecaminoso do que aquilo._

_Frank com a face corada, deitado em minha cama e empinado para mim._

_Naquele momento eu esqueci de tudo. Esqueci do que eu havia feito. Esqueci de quem ele era, de quantos anos tinha. Esqueci de meu nome._

_E apenas lembrei o dele por que foi a coisa que disse, quando eu, em calor e látex, tomei meu lugar naquele ser humano maravilhoso._

_\- Agh... Ah... Dói... - ele gemeu, os olhos ainda bem fechados. - Mas... Vai passar..._

_\- Shii... - acariciei seu cabelo e suas costas, na medida de acalmá-lo. - Vou esperar até que esteja pronto._

_Mas era difícil. Era quase impossível. Estar naquele lugar pequenino e apertado, violando meu Frank pela primeira vez..._

_Deus! Eu faria tudo pra poder puxar aqueles quadris macios para vir de encontro a mim..._

_Mas eu não iria fazer aquilo. Não enquanto Frank não desse o aval._

_E então, finalmente, ele veio._

_A movimentação começou bem calma. Suave, como eu havia dito de início. Eu tomando cuidado para não machucá-lo, ele se esforçando para relaxar mais..._

E acho que já dá pra saber o que aconteceu depois.

\- Então, vocês fizeram sexo? - Sophia retirou os óculos de leitura e colocou-o sobre a mesa. - Agradeço por ter me contado com detalhes. Não que me interesse neles, mas é importante para entender o nível da relação de vocês e se você poderia tê-lo machucado ou forçado. Algum perigo em potencial para o garoto, já que você tem quase 18. Mas, é só isso? Não tem nada mais pra contar mesmo.

\- Não. - disse.

Bom. Só uma coisa ou outra...

_Quando finalmente acostumamos ao ritmo um do outro, mais ou menos quando começou a tocar Lullaby, as coisas ficaram um pouco mais ousadas..._

_Por que parecia que apenas uma posição não era o suficiente para experimentarmos aquela brincadeira incrível de nome sexo._

_Ele subiu em meu colo e desceu sobre mim, me fazendo ver estrelas._

_Sexo já era algo bom. Existia o calor, o atrito, os sons da parceira ou parceiro..._

_Mas aquilo era muito melhor. Por que era Frank, por era meu Frank._   
_Por que era a pele dele que eu tocava enquanto o invadia novamente. O cheiro dele que eu sentia quando beijava seu pescoço, aumentando o ritmo em que ia e vinha._

_Por que eram os gemidos dele em meu ouvido. Baixinhos, arrastados, por que não podíamos fazer barulho._

_Mas ali, naquele contato pele com pele, onde nós trocavamos beijos e juras de amor perdidas, havia muito barulho._

_Por que era a minha primeira vez com Frank, e eu nunca simplesmente nunca iria esquecer._

_Eu o beijei, ao fim de tudo. Estavamos suados, sujos e áereos e eu o beijei da forma mais apaixonada que conseguia, e antes mesmo de sair de dentro dele, disse:_

_\- Me desculpa. - eu tirei seus cabelos molhados de seu rosto, buscando sua atenção. - Me desculpa por tudo. Por ter agido daquela maneira, te deixando de lado por tanto tempo. Por ter encostado sequer um dedo de forma violenta em você. Por ter feito e dito tanta besteira..._

_Eu me retirei dele, não gostando da sensação, e retirei a bolsinha de látex, me preparando para se livrar dela._

_\- Gee. - Frank chamou. Ele tentou erguer o tronco e sentar-se na cama duas vezes, mas falhou. Não ficou irritado, apenas riu com o fato. - Consequências do amor. E... Eu te perdoo Gerard. Desde que prometa que nunca. E eu estou dizendo nunca de verdade. Vai fazer isso de novo._

_E novamente eu me sentia fazendo uma promessa eterna. Era o que Frank sempre me fazia sentir._

_Aquilo fazia meu coração doer, por que eu já havia quebrado algumas promessa antes._

_Eu o amava._

_E eu iria me comprometer a isso._

_\- Eu não vou mais. Não vou mais fazer isso. Nunca._

_Quando tudo estava em seu devido lugar, deitei ao seu lado e o abracei. Ainda estavamos nus, mas não havia malícia. Só carinho e felicidade._

_Ele se encaixava tão perfeitamente em meu corpo. A cabeça deitada em meu peito, a perna ao redor de meus quadris... Eu poderia ficar ali pra sempre._

_Beijei seus dedos e seu rosto. Meu pequeno que já não era mais tão pequeno assim._

_\- Quero cortar o cabelo. - ele disse. - E fazer tatuagem. Você acha que eu posso?_

_\- Você fez quatorze ou dezoito hoje? - nós rimos._

_\- Ei, você vai fazer dezoito. Ai vai poder fazer por mim! - seus olhinhos brilharam com a ideia, mas eu tive que desanimá-lo. - Odeio agulhas, desista._

_Nós rimos novamente e ele imitou uma galinha algumas vezes, mas eu ignorei._

_Quando o cd acabou, Frank já tinha a próxima pedida. Só para poder cantar "Friday I'm In Love"._

_Por que, é, era sexta-feira._

_Nossa brincadeira ali só acabou quando o dia nasceu. Ele vestiu a roupa de antes, incluindo a máscara, e se deitou em minha cama. Doce e inocente como ele não era há tempos._

_Ou há pelo menos uma hora e meia._

_E eu me vesti também e peguei alguns lencóis extras para deitar no chão. Frank já era grande demais para dormir comigo sem levantar suspeitas. E lá, no chão, olhando para aquele meu menino._

_Meu. E somente meu._

_\- Você vai terminar com a Jamia? - perguntei._

_\- Vou. E você, vai terminar com a Lindsey?_

_\- Vou._

_E aquele foi o pedido de namoro mais sutil da história._

_Ele esticou a mão para fora da cama._

_E eu fiz o mesmo com a minha, entrelaçando as duas._

_Estavámos juntos agora. De verdade._

_Para sempre._

\- Tem certeza de que isso é o certo Gerard? - Sophia me perguntou. - Sabe que as consequências disso...

\- Eu só não posso ficar longe dele nunca mais. Eu o amo.

Ela assentiu. - Então, boa sorte para os dois.

Quando eu me levantei, prestes a sair da sala, ela me questionou.

\- E as drogas Gerard, parou com elas. Definitivamente?

\- Sim.

Foi o que eu disse para ela.

Foi o que eu disse para Frank.

Só não foi o que eu disse para Bert quando entrei em seu carro.


	18. Décimo Sexto Capítulo

Nunca, em toda minha vida, eu havia sido tão feliz.

E todo o crédito daquilo ia para Frank. Meu Frank.

Meu namorado.

É. Eu era aquele tipo de cara idiota que ficava repetindo isso mil vezes, ainda bobo com a ideia.

Mas é claro que eu estaria bobo. Quem não ficaria sendo namorado do melhor garoto do mundo?

Foram cinco meses de pura perfeição e felicidade. Tudo estava dando maravilhosamente bem.

Enquanto as faculdades não me chamavam, eu me dedicava mais à minha arte, principalmente agora quando minha fonte de inspiração passava vinte e cinco horas por dia comigo.

Ok. Ele tinha escola e os ensaios da banda, mas ainda assim...

Ah, é, estou me apressando. Frank havia entrado numa banda. Os garotos tinham sua idade e se reuniam todo sábado para ensaiar.

O nome da banda era Pencey Prep e eu era o maior fã, junto com Mikey e sua namorada.

E depois de cada ensaio eu e Frank iamos a sorveteria, sentávamos no fundos e tinhamos encontros quase românticos.

Claro que eu não podia beijá-lo ou nada assim, mas podiamos dar as mãos sob a mesa e conversar em particular... Era bom.

Era praticamente o nosso único momento à sós fora do meu quarto. Por que apesar de tudo erámos irmãos. Mas era bom, mesmo quando saímos com mais alguém.

No geral esse alguém era Mikey. Para jogos de futebol, cinema ou clubes de piscina. Ou mesmo meus amigos, que às vezes iam lá pra casa e nós pediamos pizza e conversavamos. Quando os meninos não estavam no quarto dividiamos também cervejas (embora eu soubesse que eles mesmos faziam coisas assim às vezes).

E às vezes em sextas à noite, eu saía com Bert e Quinn, para me divertir um pouco.

Sim. Eu ainda usava algumas coisas. Mas com controle. Eu sabia exatamente o que estava passando por mim.

Mas como era de se esperar, eu estava começando a precisar mais daquilo. Estava tentando evitar a necessidade, mas a cada saída ela ia ficando mais... Urgente.

Mas eu ainda estava aguentando muito bem. Não era um problema.

E sinceramente, existia algo na minha vida que era mais viciante que as drogas.

Era meu Frank, sob meus lençóis, gemendo meu nome quando ficavámos sozinhos em casa.

O garoto tinha apenas quatorze anos e já sabia fazer tudo com maestria.

Eu estava cada vez mais apaixonado por ele. Por seu corpo e por quem ele era. Por todo Frank.

E nada no mundo iria atrapalhar aquilo.

Exceto, talvez...

Abril. E meu aniversário de 18 anos.

O dia começou maravilhoso como deveria após a noite passada.

Eu estava dormindo tranquilamente em meu quarto quando ouvi uma voz sussurrar no meu ouvido "Amanhã você já vai ser de maior e pode ir pra cadeia pelo que a gente faz. O quão excitante é isso?" seguido por uma mordida no lóbulo de minha orelha.

Aproveitamos muito bem a nossa última noite legal, o que certamente me fez acordar com um ótimo humor.

Frank já havia ido, como ele geralmente fazia para não levantar suspeitas. Eu não conseguia pensar em que tipo de desculpas ele dava para Mikey a voltar para o quarto, mas eu não queria realmente pensar nisso.

Eu ainda fiquei ali um tempo, estático na nossa bagunça, cheirando os lençóis onde seu cheiro não mais tão infantil estava impregnado.

Muitas vezes eu me questionava se era realmente digno daquilo tudo. Eu sabia que não merecia tudo aquilo, e, sei lá, tinha a estranha impressão de que Deus, o Universo, Karma ou seja lá como queira chamar, iriam tirá-lo de mim.

Mas eu tentei escutar as palavras da doutora Sophia, que disse que aquele relacionamento, por mais errado que fosse, estava fazendo bem à mim e a Frank, e desde que fosse assim, eu não devia me sentir mal.

E foi com aquele pensamento que me levantei e resolvi ir ao banheiro.

Não sei se foi a sonolência ou só um ataque de burrice matinal, mas abri a porta do cômodo sem alguém estava lá, tomando banho ou algo assim.

Podia ter sido uma situação horrível, como presenciar minha mãe ou Mikey nu, ewh.

Mas era realmente meu aniversário, e a visão que me acordou foi a de Frank no chuveiro.

Lindo como sempre, os cabelos cortados curtos, com uma pequena franjinha lateral. A pele clara e molhada e o rosto sereno, ocupado apenas com o banho...

Tão lindo e tão irresistível de me juntar a ele...

Tirei minhas roupas de forma afobada e corri para dentro do chuveiro, agarrando meu namorado perfeito pelas costas.

\- Gee! - ele protestou, rindo. - Eu já estava acabando, para de roubar minha água!

Começei a beijar seu pescoço que cheirava a sabonete enquanto me deixava molhar.

\- Não seja egóista. - sussurrei para ele.

\- Não estou sendo... E eu senti isso...

Eu sabia exatamente a o que ele estava se referindo.

\- Não é culpa minha. Você que fica lindo tomando banho. - mordi seu lóbulo da orelha, rindo.

\- Isso não pode ser certo. - ele riu sozinho. - Ficar assim com o irmão... Se o inferno existe mesmo, vamos pra a pior parte dele.

\- Eu não me importo com isso. - e desci minha boca por suas costas, pro final de sua coluna e pra mais embaixo.

Ele gostava daquilo. Gemia feito o gatinho que era. Se contorcia, grunhia e clamava por mim.

E eu sempre, sempre cedia.

Não havia nada melhor do que me empurrar para dentro dele, ultrapassando a barreira de seu corpo, fazendo-o gemer, se adptando a invasão.

Eu acariciava suas coxas, seus quadris e todas as outras partes de seu corpo antes de começar a masturbá-lo de verdade, dando início ao movimento.

Busquei estabilidade entre nós, o que era difícil naquele momento, com aqueles gemidos ecoando no azulejo e o aperto de seu corpo.

Quando eu finalmente vim, me retirei dele e então era hora de nos lavar de verdade.

A gente só conseguia rir. Erámos dois loucos.

Só depois de muitos beijos e carinhos conseguimos sair do banheiro. Cautelosamente.

Fui para meu quarto me vestir e Frank foi para o dele. Quase sempre era assim.

E quando nós descemos para meu, provavelmente especial, café da manhã de aniversário, eu não esperava encontrar aquela pessoa na sala.

Sério. Eu teria ficado menos surpreso se o fantasma da vó Elena estivesse lá.

\- Donald? O que está fazendo aqui?

A situação, aquela cena estava toda errada. Ele estava na sala, tomando suco de laranja e comendo panquecas enquanto ele e minha mãe riam juntos.

\- Ah. Gerard! - ela quem falou primeiro, se levantando e beijando minha bochecha. - Feliz aniversário querido.

\- Vim comemorar a sua maioridade filho. - ele estava todo sorridente. - É uma data importante, eu não poderia perder.

\- Você não veio no aniversário de Frank. - o alfinetei, mas ele tentou dar uma desculpa.

Tocou o ombro de meu Frankie e disse algo como complicações no trabalho. Aí bagunçou os cabelos dele e seguiu para cozinha onde minha mãe havia ido. De lá ouvi mais risadas.

Risadinhas irritantes de adultos flertando.

\- Saco. Ele vai arruinar meu aniversário. - disse a Frank, quando estávamos lá fora, pegando o carro para ir buscar Mikey no futsal de domingo. O café estava adiado até ele voltar, o que deixava meus pais livres para conversar seja lá o que fosse.

Aquilo não parecia certo pra mim. Eles eram divorciados!

\- Eles não podem ser amigos só por causa do divórcio? - Frank perguntou, enquanto ajeitava sua franja, olhando pelo retrovisor.

\- Ele a traiu! - pra mim era óbvio que não.

\- As pessoas perdoam umas as outras, mesmo que tenham feito uma burrice enorme. - ele me olhou, erguendo uma sobrancelha, e eu suspirei.

\- Eu não estava te traindo. Meu relacionamento com a Lindsey já não era mais tão real e...

\- As drogas foram uma traição Gee. - ele suspirou e sorriu. - Eu sempre agradeço que tenha parado com elas.

Aquelas conversas surgiam só pra me ferrar. Malditas.

Por sorte já haviámos chegado.

Dei um último beijo secreto em Frank antes de buzinar o carro para que Mikey viesse.

Ele estava suado e feliz. Como todo pseudo nerd daquela idade.

\- Marcou muitos gols? - Frank perguntou, desenvolvendo uma conversa.

\- Sim. Três! - ele comemorou. - Souberam que o papai veio né? Ele disse que talvez fique por uns tempos. Acho que ele e a mamãe vão voltar.

Eu quase bati o carro naquele momento. Que história era aquela?

\- Como assim? Eles te disseram isso?

\- Não, mas tá na cara. Mamãe saiu ontem à noite lembra? Acho que ela saiu com ele. Quando acordei hoje cedo ele já tava aqui. Acho que ficaram juntos.

Eu não conseguia acreditar no que estava ouvindo. Donald não podia simplesmente decidir querer voltar.

Mantive a calma por causa do trânsito e das pessoas preciosas em meu carro, mas assim que cheguei fui ter um papo sério com os dois.

A mesa estava posta e eu estava faminto, mas eu não ia sair daquela cozinha sem respostas.

\- Vocês voltaram?

Primeiro eles ficaram em silêncio. Então se olharam e ai ficaram em silêncio de novo.

Foi minha mãe, a sempre compreensiva Donna, que resolveu começar a falar.

\- Entenda filho, eu e seu pai tivessemos uma história juntos. Tivemos momentos ruins mas...

\- ...Os bons superaram tudo.

Além de completar a frase um do outro, como um casal ridículo de comercial de manteiga, os dois se deram as mãos.

\- Vai ser melhor assim. Eu precisava de apoio aqui em casa. Sei que devia ter contado a você... Vocês... Antes. Mas eu não queria que soubessem até ter certeza... De que seria o certo. - disse minha mãe.

\- Estamos esperando esse dia há quatro meses. - completou novamente, e irritantemente, meu progenitor.

\- Mãe... Eu te ajudava aqui em casa. Com as contas, com os meninos... Mesmo com a limpeza!

Ela então pôs as mãos em meus ombros.

\- Eu sentia falta de um companheiro. E de uma figura paterna pra vocês. Você foi o melhor filho que eu poderia ter, mesmo se metendo em encrenca às vezes, mas... Ele é seu pai. O pai de vocês três. E o homem que eu ainda amo. E somos uma família.

Eu não quis tomar café depois daquilo. Eu não ia conseguir.

Só... Era difícil aceitar que ele tinha mudado de verdade. Depois de quatro anos e tantas reviravoltas...

Cerca de quarenta minutos depois, meu pequeno entrou no quarto, trazendo algumas panquecas.

\- Não queria que você não comesse nada. - ele disse, sentando ao meu lado.

Notei que ele havia sido o único que não havia se pronunciado sobre o retorno de Donald Way para aquela casa. Perguntei o que ele achava, enquanto comia quase furiosamente.

\- Eu não posso dizer que gosto da presença do Donald aqui. Mas... Bom... Ele não incomodava tanto quando minha mãe estava viva.

Frank sempre se entrestecia um pouco quando falava da mãe dele. Então o dei um pedaço de moranfo de cima da panqueca e ele sorriu.

Mas eu não ia me convencer com aquele argumento.

\- Donald estava querendo impressioná-la, eles estavam juntos há pouco tempo. Com a minha mãe é diferente. Ele vai ficar um doce alguns meses e depois vai voltar a agir como se fossemos adolescentes estranhos e idiotas e começar a se preocupar demais. E nossas vidas serão um inferno. Isso sem falar que ele vai me forçar a fazer direito.

\- Você não precisa. - Frank encostou sua cabeça em meu ombro. - Você já tem 18, já pode ir morar em algum lugar.

\- Você viria junto? - agarrei sua cintura.

\- Sem a menor sombra de dúvida.

Começamos a nos beijar de novo e eu empurrei o resto das panquecas pra longe.

Estavamos no chão, nos beijando e nos bagunçando um pouco, como todo adolescente normal fazia.

Mas beijos não duram para sempre. Cafés da manhã também não.

Logo era hora do almoço e eu não podia escapar do fatídico encontro familiar.

Mas pelo menos foi engraçado ver Donald tentando ser um bom pai. E falhando.

\- Como vai a natação? - ele tentou perguntar à Mikey. - Ah espera, é futebol agora não é?

\- Futsal, na verdade.

\- E qual a diferença? - ele tentou rir, mas foi fuzilado com os olhos (e óculos) de meu irmão menor.

\- Tem muitas diferenças.

É. Era meio importante para Mickey. Menos cinco pontos com os filhos.

\- Ah... Certo. E você Frank? Mais um pedaço de churrasco? - ele tentou pegar um parte gigante de carne e por no prato de meu menino, mas...

\- Não como carne. - ele disse.

\- Você adora bolo de carne, como pode não gostar de...

\- Esse pedaço de carne que você tá insistindo em me oferecer um dia foi uma pobre vaca morta com maneiras cruéis para alimentação de humanos desprezíveis. Eu não compactuo com isso.

É. Frank havia se descoberto vegetariano há três meses.

Menos 10 pontos para o papai.

Infelizmente mamãe o tirou da mesa antes que ele atingisse a meta de -15. Uma pena.

\- Vocês deviam e tomar banho e se arrumar direito para o jantar do Gee. - minha mãe chamou. Eram umas cinco e estávamos nós três jogados no sofá vendo desenhos que meu pai odiava, tipos os Simpsons.

\- Ainda tá cedo. - disse, passando o salgadinho para Mikey. 

\- Apenas mais meia hora. - ela arrancou o pacote de salgados. - Os meninos vão? E a Lindsey.

\- Sim e sim. - eu disse, e Frank me olhou de canto.

Eu e Lindsey haviamos sim terminados. Mas, por um milagre, quando acabamos, todos os assuntos em comum surgiram. Erámos só amigos.

E sem benefícios, à desgosto dela.

Mas é. Erámos realmente só amigos.

Naquele momento meu celular vibrou.

Bertie: Fiz uma surpresa pra você. É seu aniversário. Espero que goste 

Eu já não podia dizer o mesmo de Bert.

Não era como se eu estivesse traindo Frank, por que eu nunca estava em minha sã consciência quando acontecia, e nunca havíamos passado de beijos.

O único problema é que, assim como todo mundo, Bert não sabia de Frank. E como Quinn havia voltado pra casa por causa de problemas familiares...

Ele podia, talvez, achar que fossemos um casal.

Mas, como eu o via apenas poucas vezes ao mês... Não era uma coisa que pudesse atrapalhar.

Até, claro, por ele e Frank sob o mesmo teto.

Mas era um jantar. Um jantar em família. Nada de ruim poderia acontecer ali.

Às sete em ponto estávamos todos bem arrumados. Pra você ter noção, eu estava de terno. Era. A droga. De um terno.

Eu não sabia dar nó de gravata e pedi para que Frank perguntasse para minha mãe como se fazia isso. Tudo para viver a doce ceninha da esposa apaixonada arrumando o marido.

Apenas trocando o esposa por namorado e marido por meio irmão. E a esposa tinha que ficar de ponta de pé para isso.

Mas valeu a pena.

\- Eu te amo. - ele me disse, beijando meus lábios com carinho. - Você parece mesmo um adulto com essa roupa. O que me faz pensar que eu realmente estou com um cara mais velho e o quanto isso é sexy.

Ah, Frank. Sexy foi quando ele me puxou pela gravata para me beijar. Um beijo intenso e longo, como o melhor parabéns que eu podia receber no dia.

Corado e feliz, eu o mandei ir terminar de se vestir. E ele foi, com o mesmo sorriso que eu.

Estávamos juntos há cinco meses e eu nunca iria me acostumar com tamanha felicidade.

A viagem no carro foi rápida e quando cheguei no restaurante, lá estavam eles. Bob, Ray, Lindsey, Alicia e Bert.

E o cabelo de Bert estava simplesmente cheio de mechas vermelhas.

1996, e um cara estava com os cabelos 60% vermelhos.

Eu nem queria ver a cara do meu pai quando ele o visse.

Eu cumprimentei a todos eles, com abraços e apertos de mão. E então todos fomos comer.

Claro que o destaque da festa foi Robert. Ele havia conquistado à todos jovens (minha mãe inclusa).  
Por que por mais estranheza que ele pudesse causar de início... Ele era uma pessoa incrível.

A única pessoa que não foi com a cara dele foi meu pai. E foi aí que tudo começou.

\- Quantos anos tem, Robert? - ele perguntou, dizendo o nome quase com desprezo. Era ridículo.

\- 19.

\- E já está numa faculdade?

\- Não. Ainda não. - Bert sorriu. - Estou dando uma pausa. Sabe como é. Viajar, curtir a vida.

\- Hm. - meu pai fez uma careta de quem comeu algo e não gostou. - Entendi. E como você e meu filho se conheceram?

\- Na praia. Nas férias. Brielle. - eu disse, enquanto comia.

\- Sim! - Bert bebeu refrigerante. - As melhores festas do ano.

Meu pai olhou para mim e para ele e nos fuzilou com os olhos. Aquilo me dava nos nervos.

Meu pai continuou com seu interrogatório incomodo, e depois de batemos palmas numa pequena torta com velinhas, depois da terceira taça de vinho, as coisas foram ficando mais intensas.

\- Não aprovo que ande com esse rapaz. - ele disse, apontando o dedo na minha cara. - Olhe as roupas dele. Olhe o cabelo. Não tem nenhum futuro e você sequer nota que está sendo influenciado. Ele não tem namorada e veja só. Você tinha uma a pouco tempo, e onde ela está agora?

\- Se o Gee terminou com a namorada foi por que ele quis. - eu nunca havia visto Bert com tanta raiva. E como eu sabia? Ele estava sério. Mortalmente sério. - Eu não preciso ter um relacionamento estável para estar feliz. O Quinn e eu...

\- O? - meu pai parou, digerindo a palavra.

E então riu. Gargalhou. - Só podia ser um transviado mesmo!

E aquela foi a gota d'água.

\- Olhe só sr. Way. Eu não vou ficar gastando meu preciso tempo de vida ouvindo o discurso de um homem retrógrado e, sinceramente, nojento como você.

Ele se levantou e eu fiz o mesmo. Eu não queria que a noite terminasse assim.

Bert tinha lágrimas discretas nos olhos, e eu as sequei, beijando as pontas dos dedos, como Frank havia me ensinado a um tempo.

E então ele sorriu.

E me beijou.

Na frente de meu pai, minha mãe, Mikey, meus amigos...

Na frente de Frank.

E eu correspondi.

E quando o beijo acabou, foi como o fim do mundo caindo na minha cabeça.

Meu pai quase me bateu. Ele gritou coisas horríveis para nós.

\- Você não é mais meu filho! - ele berrou.

\- Eu já não era há muito tempo. - resmunguei de volta.

\- Você não pisa mais em minha casa! Você é uma vergonha pra minha família!

Minha mãe tentou acalmar a situação. - A casa é minha, ele fica Donald!

Mas era tarde.

E eu sabia disso quando olhei nos olhos âmbares de Frank.

Cinco meses. Quatro anos. E eu sempre tinha a habilidade de por tudo a perder.

Mas era a minha oportunidade de ir embora.

\- Você tinha tudo para ter a vida perfeita! Seria um advogado, dono de uma carreira bem sucedida. Ia ter filhos! Esses anos estragaram tudo. Você estragou tudo Donna!

\- Não culpe a minha mãe! - gritei. - Eu nunca quis ser advogado. Eu nunca quis uma esposa.

Peguei a mão de Bert, entrelaçando minha mão à dele.

\- Eu vou com Bert. Pra Nova York. E vou viver a minha vida.

E então fomos embora daquele restaurante, antes que eu fosse forçado a dizer adeus.

Eu desabei no carro. Chorei como nunca na minha vida. Havia estragado tudo.

\- É verdade mesmo? Vamos pra Nova York? - Bert me perguntou, enquanto dirigia.

\- Eu não tenho escolha agora, tenho?

Ele me pediu desculpas umas duas vezes. Mas não era culpa dele. Nem minha. Era só o karma, mudando tudo outra vez.

Eu entrei em casa para pegar algumas roupas. E três papéis.

Um era um desenho de Frank com 10.

O outro, com 13.

O outro era só uma folha em branco. A esperança de um dia vê-lo de novo.

E então, dando costas à minha vida antiga, eu fui embora com Bert.

Mas antes, uma última parada.

A clínica quase fechada, onde uma mulher de cabelos loiros e pequenos óculos saindo do lugar.

A Dr. Sophia.

Você.

Andamos até uma cafeteria. Bert pediu um daqueles copos de milk-shake cheios de chantilly e frescuras. Eu pedi um cappucinno e você um expresso.

E quando Bert foi ao banheiro eu começei a te contar tudo. Como nunca havia contado antes.

Eu te abri meu coração, como amigo.

E você me abraçou e me desejou boa sorte.

Sem conselhos, sem análises.

Apenas um abraço.

\- Foi bom cuidar de você Gerard.

E então você levantou e saiu.

E logo depois eu e Bert fizemos o mesmo.

E caímos na estrada para Nova York.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E aqui começa a fase 3!!!
> 
> Ps: Sabiam que agora essa fic tem um tumblr? Lá eu vou postar algumas coisas legais, como os links das músicas, comentários sobre os capítulos enquanto eles estão sendo feitos, e uma competição de melhor comentário de cada capítulo! Além de que por lá, poderei responder perguntas e interagir mais com vocês leitores. O nome dele é dastfanfic.tumblr.com. Vão lá!


	19. Décimo Sétimo Capítulo

Viver não é fácil.

Acho que já disso isso antes. Alguns se afogam em bebidas, em sexo, em mulheres...

Eu costumava só deixar a tristeza me arrebentar de dentro pra fora.

Mas então eu mudei. Resolvi escapar da dor. Resolvi nunca mais deixá-la se apoderar de mim de novo.

Foi aí que as drogas vieram.

E elas nunca mais haviam ido embora.

Pelo menos não naqueles anos seguintes.

Foram 3. E o primeiro foi o pior de todos.

Nunca cheguei a dormir embaixo da ponte, mas já cheguei a usar coisas pra esquecer a fome. Um começo desolador, sem contar que eu ainda sofria com o que havia feito com Frank.

E com todo o resto da minha vida.

Não era culpa de Bert. Era culpa minha. Culpa de me perder tanto nas drogas que nem conseguia falar que estava com alguém.

E talvez... Eu não quisesse.

Talvez por Frank ser tão novo... E nosso namoro ser tão errado...

Não. Não tinha desculpa. Eu apenas havia errado em tudo desde o começo.

E quando a saudade dele apertava, o que era quase sempre, lá estava eu, nos braços de Bert, tentando esquecer desesperadamente do que eu havia feito.

Após um certo tempo, eu e Bert notamos que as drogas estavam nos atrapalhando um pouco. Foi difícil diminuir a dose, mas foi o que fez com que saíssemos do apartamento de um cara aleatório onde vivíamos para um alugado e arranjássemos empregos.

Eu era funcionário de uma livraria, de uma galeria perto de casa. Os jovens que a frequentavam em busca de mangás e todas aquelas coisas me adoravam pelo estilo interessante.

Naquele tempo, por conta de uma noite louca e, bom Robert, eu pintei a raíz de meu cabelo de verde.

Era estranho, mas era divertido. Era uma liberdade que eu nunca provara.

Fazer o que quiser com quem eu quiser, sem me importar. A única coisa certa era o trabalho, por necessidades monetárias.

Bert ainda não pensava daquela maneira. Mudou de emprego várias e várias vezes durante aquele tempo. Mas desde que ele ainda tivesse ganhando dinheiro...

Estava tudo bem. E vivíamos naquela rotina louca de sexo, drogas e bebidas, apenas acordando para ir trabalhar para comprar mais drogas e bebidas, para fazer mais sexo...

Foi assim por um ano inteiro.

E então eu completei 19 anos.

E depois de acordar no chão da casa de alguém que eu não conhecia, cercado de latas com alguns preservativos ao meu lado e um sutiã preso no meu tornozelo, sem encontrar nenhum rosto conhecido e sem ter a menor ideia do que havia feito, notei que estava enfadado daquilo.

Eu não queria mais ser aquele Gerard.

Foi difícil explicar para Robert a minha decisão. Ele disse que aquilo iria nos separar e que nós dois erámos um time ali em NY. Disse que eu ia virar um careta sem graça.

Disse que me amava.

Naquela noite dormimos juntos sem as drogas. Só eu e ele ali.

Era incrível como aquela parecia ser a primeira vez que eu fazia sexo sem estar sob efeito de nada desde...

Bom... Frank.

E foi bom. Foi especial. E quando acordamos no dia seguinte, Bert tocou em meu ombro e disse que era pra eu ir em frente e fazer o que eu tinha que fazer, se aquilo ia me deixar feliz.

E quando eu voltei, seis meses depois, eu me sentia um novo homem. Eu sentia as coisas novamente, sem precisar estimular meu cérebro. Meu pulmão respirava melhor, tudo estava infinitamente bem.

Mas estava cada vez mais difícil ver Bert naquela rotina louca dele. Mas eu não podia largá-lo nem fazê-lo mudar...

Era díficil lidar com Bert.

Mas eu tentava com todas as minhas forças. Por que ele era meu amigo e eu o amava. E eu nunca o deixaria só.

Nosso trato se tornou simples. Nada de drogas em casa. Usar fora dela, se possível nem trazê-las também. Transar com pessoas? No quarto reserva, de portas fechadas e com proteção. E cerveja só nos finais de semana.

Ele protestou bastante, mas estava realmente querendo fazer aquilo funcionar.

E realmente foi dando certo.

E então eu, Gerard Way, entrei na faculdade.

Faculdade de Artes Visuais de Nova York. Era mais do que eu sonhava.

E como eu estava feliz!

Mas, sabe como é o karma. O fato de eu estar tão bem sem ter contato com a minha vida antiga... É óbvio que ela voltaria, me pegaria desprevenido e enfiaria uma faca nas minhas costas.

Ou, naquela noite de raios e trovões em que eu e Bert estávamos encolhidos no sofá da sala, tentando dormir, ela simplesmente...

Bateria na porta.

E eu, sonolento e meio cambaleante, iria responder.

E quando a porta se abrisse eu ia ficar incrédulo.

Por que a pessoa encharcada, com apenas uma case de guitarra nas costas, as laterais vermelhas e a franja longa do cabelo pingando água e a maquiagem dos olhos escorrendo era nada mais nada menos do que a pessoa de quem eu fugira.

A pessoa que eu mais amava.

Meu Frank estava na porta, e ele parecia querer me matar.


	20. Décimo Oitavo Capítulo

Eu odiava Gerard Way.

Eu odiava com todas as minhas forças.

E ainda assim, eu amava Gerard Way, o que me fazia o ser mais infeliz da terra.

Fazia um ano que ele havia me deixado. Eu mal comia e chorava o tempo todo. Eu não conseguia acreditar no que ele havia feito.

Até um certo ponto eu culpava Donald. Eu sabia o quão repressor ele havia sido e o quanto a volta dele o atingiu.

Mas quando aquele rapaz o beijou... Por que ele não se afastou? Se ele tinha a mim, por que...

Comecei a pensar então que talvez ele não encarasse o que tinhámos como um relacionamento. E aquilo doía tanto...

Eu sempre, SEMPRE estivera total e inteiramente à mercê de Gerard. Ele era a pessoa que eu mais amava no mundo, o único que me restara.

Se eu fosse contar quantas lágrimas aquele maldito me fizera derramar desde que o conheci...

Mas eu deixava. Eu deixava ele fazer de gato e sapato comigo, por que era um idiota apaixonado.

Mas eu nunca iria ter perdoado por fazer a minha mãe chorar. Por ter feito Mikey chorar.

Por três meses aguardamos pacientemente seu retorno e foram três meses horríveis de expectativa e tristeza. Queriamos que ele voltasse, queriamos muito que ele voltasse.

Era difícil ajudar uns aos outros se todos estavam tão magoados. Era uma dor tão grande que parecia que Gee tinha morrido...

E quando passaram-se seis meses e ele não voltou, começamos a pensar que talvez ele não voltasse. Que ele talvez estivesse vivendo bem por lá...

Foi ai que Donald apareceu. Foi ai que Donna, tão magoada, cedeu.

Aquilo não me cheirava bem desde o início. Mas o que eu podia fazer?

E o tempo foi passando e minhas dúvidas se confirmaram.

De início ele era um ótimo pai. Literalmente ótimo. Cuidava de nós, nos paparicava e nos respeitava, como um bom pai deve ser.

Mas então ele mudou. E a face do Donald que eu conhecia surgiu.

Eu já tinha 16 e havia cortado o cabelo de uma forma moderna e punk que ele simplesmente detestou. E ai ele começou a brigar contra tudo o que eu gostava.

Tudo. Ele odiava os filmes, as músicas, meus amigos...

E a banda.

Ele tentou me proibir de ir à ensaios várias vezes mas eu sempre dei um jeito.

Até aquele dia.

Eu havia tido uma discussão com ele durante o almoço, novamente sobre a banda, que ele dizia que não dava futuro e que desse jeito eu ia acabar como aquele outro, que no caso era Gerard. Eu falei que tolo era eu que ainda não havia ido embora.

E então saí, batendo o pé, pra me encontrar com Jamia. Ela era uma boa amiga agora, e nós sempre conversavamos bastante.

Vez ou outra ela me beijava ou coisas assim. Mas ainda erámos só amigos mesmo.

\- Ele salvou a própria pele quando fugiu. - constatei. - Ele sabia o que ia acontecer e foi embora antes que acontecesse. Ele só... Esqueceu que eu estava aqui também. Ele me deixou para trás.

\- Ele também esqueceu o Mikey. - Jamia disse, com um suspiro. - Você sabe que ele também tá sofrendo com essa história toda, não sabe?

\- Não tanto quanto eu! Você acha que o Donald implica tanto com ele quanto faz isso comigo? Pelo amor de Deus Jamia. Ele me odeia.

O silêncio perdurou e eu resolvi ir embora. Eu sentia um pressentimento ruim.

Quando cheguei em casa, Donald estava lendo jornal, com um sorriso desnecessariamente grande nos lábios.

Subi ao meu quarto sentindo aquele peso em meus ombros. Algo estava errado. Algo estava muito errado. Eu tinha certeza de que...

Abri a porta do meu quarto e foi a primeira coisa que eu vi.

Minha guitarra... Minha Pansy...

Estava quebrada. Completamente quebrada. Esmagada no chão, cordas estragadas e o braço atirado longe...

E é claro que havia sido culpa dele.

Minha costumava dizer que, por que eu era pequeno, a raiva corria por meu corpo depressa.

Ela tinha toda razão.

Peguei os pedaços de minha preciosidade quebrada e desci os degraus correndo, quase tropeçando até a sala.

E quando olhei para Donald não fiz nada além de jogar todos eles em sua cara.

Ele provavelmente se machucou. Preguejou mil coisas.

Mas eu já não estava mais na sala.

Peguei minha case de guitarra e joguei algumas roupas e corri para fora.

Não consegui, pois Donald, com o nariz sangrando e cortes no rosto me puxou para trás, me jogando no chão.

\- Você vai aprender seu moleque! - ele gritou, retirando seu cinto.

Apanhei como nunca antes naquela hora. Mas eu não chorei. Eu não reagi.

E quando ele finalmente parou, me empurrou para fora da casa.

Até sangrando eu estava.

Mas eu andei, mancando até a rodoviária. Eu não tinha muito dinheiro, mas tinha o suficiente para uma passagem.

Subi no ônibus e observei as gotas de chuva batendo no vidro.

E foi aí que comecei a chorar.

Aquela guitarra foi minha única companheira em tempos difíceis. Quando tudo o que eu sentia era a saudade de minha mãe, de casa, de Gee...

Já que eu estava indo para Nova York, talvez...

Não. Ele devia estar com o namorado, o Bert. Eu não ia atrapalhá-los.

Ia me virar sozinho, só não sabia como.

O pensamento otimista sumiu quando finalmente cheguei naquele lugar. Tanta gente na rodoviária, todos tão atarefados... E eu era só um adolescente estranho, potencialmente perigoso talvez, que não tinha o que comer ou onde morar.

Foi difícil. Conheci um cara que me deu comida, mas ele queria um boquete em troca.

Cuspi a comida na cara dele e fugi dali, jurando a mim mesmo não aceitar ajuda de estranhos.

Eu dormi na rua por uma semana. Era incrível quantas pessoas faziam o mesmo. A única coisa que eu possuía era a minha case de guitarra com um punhado de roupas, e ainda assim tentaram tirá-las de mim. Chutei o saco de um cara que tentou abusar de mim enquanto eu dormia e foi no dia em que choveu tão forte que me senti encharcado até os ossos que resolvi mudar de plano.

Eu tinha que encontrar algum lugar mais... Estruturado pra morar.

Encontrei uma daquelas casas abandonadas onde um monte de outros sem teto viviam. Uma moça simpática chamada Leila me ajudou naquele tempo. Ela me cedeu comida e um colchão confortável pra dormir, e prometeu me ajudar a encontrar um emprego.

Vendendo jornais. Pelo menos era alguma coisa.

Eu ganhava alguns trocados deixando na porta das casas das pessoas, dos clientes à moda antiga do jornaleiro Clark.

Ele era um cara simpático que tinha uma banquinha no centro de um parque da região do Bronx. Todas as tardes ele me chamava para jogar dominó com seu filho.

O homem também era do negócio de revistas e livros, e tinha uma loja numa galeria da cidade. Clark me levara lá umas duas ou três vezes. Ele até me comprara alguns quadrinhos...

E, é. O destino é impressionante.

Por que um dia, enquanto retornava de uma daquelas visitas, vi o funcionário do filho de Clark.

E ele era Gerard.

Eu demorei um tempo, muito tempo, sem fazer nada. Eu não tinha o quê. Eu chorei várias noites pensando no que fazer. Se eu devia fazer alguma coisa.

Mas ele havia seguido a vida dele e eu tinha que respeitar isso.

Eu fiz dezessete anos na companhia de Leila. Ela me comprou um cupcake barato, de cobertura dura, mas que ainda assim foi delicioso.

E aí tivemos uma conversa séria sobre futuro.

Eu não estudava e meu trabalho me fazia ganhar pouco. Na maior parte do tempo eu relia meus quadrinhos, ajudava Leila ou caminhava com meus amigos na rua, Oliver, um moleque de 14 que sempre morou ali e Mário, que era mais velho e nascera no méxico.

Eu não pensava em como seria minha vida dali há uns anos por que, afinal, eu tinha que lutar para estar vivo amanhã. E embora eu nunca tivesse me envolvido com drogas nem nada assim, viver nas ruas de Nova York não era algo nada bom.

Ela se preocupava comigo e me aconselhou, novamente, a procurar meu irmão. Mas eu não fiz isso. Eu não daria o braço a torcer.

Eu já estava ali há tanto tempo que nem conseguia lembrar de minha vida antiga. Me escondia de policiais para que não me encontassem caso tivessem dito que eu havia desaparecido, trabalhava em bicos e com o senhor Clark e me divertia com os meninos.

Eu nem lembrava mais quem era Gerard.

Infelizmente, a vida nas ruas estava cada vez mais insegura. Haviam gangues circulando a área e bandidos sempre à espreita. O tráfico de drogas estava se apoderando de alguns de nossos companheiros de casa, e a briga daquelas milícias havia ameaçado por fogo lá.

O susto foi imenso e nos tornamos imensamente cautelosos. Por duas semanas, nada ocorreu. Com o tempo, fomos desencanando. Uma ameaça vazia, claro.

Mas naquele dia ela finalmente aconteceu.

Eu estava na praça, passeando com os garotos. E quando voltei, tudo estava em chamas.

Vieram bombeiros e a polícia, mas não dava pra salvar. Tudo agora era cinzas.

Inclusive Leila.

Eu estava tão desnorteado que meus sentidos apenas me mandaram correr, correr com a maior velocidade possível de minhas pernas, para que a polícia não me encontrasse e me levasse para um abrigo ou para casa. Não pude ver se Mário e Oliver tiveram a mesma sorte.

Apenas fui. E quando cansei, me encostei numa parede qualquer de um beco e chorei meu luto.

A chuva que começou a cair... Uma maldira tempestade... Podia ter apagado as chamas se tivesse vindo mais cedo. Se...

Chorei pela pobre Leila, cujos olhos azuis eram tão doces.

E depois, encharcado, fui à casa daquele que eu jurara esquecer o nome.

Eu sabia onde era. O segui um dia. Só... Para saber.

O porteiro estava dormindo então entrei sorrateiramente. Subi as escadas com cuidado, mesmo com meus pés molhados.

Eu sabia até seu apartamento. No dia que o segui ainda estava com uma pilha de jornais na mão. Perguntei ao porteiro gordinho se o apartamento de Gerard Way pediu jornais. Ele disse que o 203 não havia pedido nada.

E eu estava lá, na porta do 203. Encharcado.

E então ele surgiu.

Aquele rapaz... Aquele homem... De olhos cor de oliva, cabelos escuros e pele clara. Aquele rosto lindo que me tirava o fôlego quando eu era menor...

E, bom, agora.

Mas não. Não era hora de ser doce.

Por que por mais bela que ela fosse, aquela era a face do cara que ferrou muito a minha vida.  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Desculpem a demora Sugars! Eu estava sem computador por um LONGUÍSSIMO TEMPO e só agora consegui um (vlw namorado). Mil perdões a todos vocês que esperaram pelo capítulo por tanto tempo.  
> Espero que gostem ;~; E me desculpeem ;-;


	21. Décimo Nono Capítulo

Ele não me abraçou. Não me beijou.

Muito menos me bateu.

Apenas me empurrou, entrando e jogando a case em suas costas no chão. Ele retirou não uma guitarra, mas sim meia dúzia de roupas molhadas.

\- Preciso por pra secar.

Espera aí... O quê?

\- Hã... Como disse?

\- Estão molhadas, poe pra secar por favor. - ele se levantou, com as roupas na mão.

Eu ainda não conseguia acreditar... Ele não ia mesmo conversar comigo nem nada?

\- Você... Como veio... Desde quando...? - balbuciei, enquanto pegava as roupas dele.

\- Só poe pra secar. - ele resmungou. - Onde vou dormir?

Aquilo estava tão confuso que minha cabeça parecia girar. Joguei as roupas no chão e agarrei seus ombros.

\- Qual. O seu. Problema?

E ele me olhou assustado.

Ele devia ter uns 17 anos agora, e sua aparência era mais madura que antes. E ainda assim ele continuava adorável. A puberdade chegara e aquele garoto se tornara um rapaz digno de sonhos intensos. Mas ele parecia cansado e... Sofrido, se posso usar a palavra. Ele não estava bem.

Mas aqueles olhos, aqueles lindos olhos ambares me fitaram com a mesma inocência que o pequeno Frank um dia me olhara.

Ele engoliu em seco.

\- Eu... Minha vida está difícil. Minha casa pegou fogo...

Me alarmei. Mamãe? Mikey?

Ele notou meu desespero e explicou. - Eu estou morando aqui em NY há um tempo. Eu... Vivia em uma casa... Uns bandidos colocaram fogo nela...

\- Você fugiu? - arregalei os olhos. Então era isso. Ele havia fugido de casa. Eu não sabia dizer se a ideia me deixava feliz ou preocupado...

Não. Decididamente preocupado.

\- O que aconteceu?

\- Donald aconteceu, claro. Quando mamãe começou a procurar por você ele apareceu e ofereceu seu carinho e consideração. Mas era um filho da puta como sempre. Ele já me infernizava a muito tempo. Ai eu fugi. Faz um ano ou mais... - ele coçou a nuca. - Eu precisava de um lugar pra ficar. Não queria ter que recorrer a você.

Eu nem queria saber como ele tinha meu endereço, ainda estava chocado demais.

Mas eu tinha que começar a agir.

Peguei-o pelo braço e o levei comigo até o quarto de hóspedes.

\- Vou pegar roupas secas e lençóis. - o informei. - Está com fome?

Ele resmungou um não, mas eu conhecia o tipo. Frank de certo havia passado um tempo na rua.

Em meu primeiro ano na grande maçã, passei por maus bocados. E conheci gente que vivia na rua.

Frank tinha o mesmo aspecto arrisco e cansado. E negar comida era um dos aspectos disso.

Ele não queria que eu me importasse.

Então o arranjei uma de minhas camisetas velhas (eu não pegaria uma de Bert) e uma bermuda, além de lençóis.

\- Aqui. Espero que caibam.

Ele me esperou sair. Nem parecia mais o garoto de antes que...

Droga. As visões de meu Frank aos quatorze continuavam. Eu queria ter presenciado seu crescimento. Queria tê-lo protegido.

Queria... Ter cumprido a promessa...

Deixei meu corpo escorregar contra a porta fechada. Tudo o que eu fazia na minha vida só me enrolava mais e mais.

E eu nunca parecia estar satisfeito, e sempre dava um jeito de deixar tudo pior.

Eu não ia chorar agora. Não ali contra a porta de Frank. Apenas fui para a cozinha buscar algo para que ele comesse e pendurar suas roupas no pequeno varal para dois que eu e Bert tinhámos.

Aquilo me lembrava os primeiros momentos de convivência de nós dois. Lavar pratos, lavar roupas, cozinhar... Aqueles desafios hilários que nos aproximavam mais...

Olhando para aquela pequena cozinha anexa à lavanderia, tive uma visão perfeita de como seria viver aquilo com Frank.

Aquilo me deixou até tonto. Minha mente estava brigando comigo por eu ter deixado a vida perfeita para trás.

Mesmo três anos depois.

Fui até a pia, da cozinha mesmo, e joguei água em meu rosto.

Eu não ia ser tão fraco assim.

Se eu havia perdido Frank, era culpa minha. A vida me deu Bert, que eu amava, mesmo que de forma diferente.

Todo o meu relacionamento com meu meio-irmão era errado desde o início. Ele era uma criança e meu parente e eu sabia que era errado.

Eu me afastei dele várias e várias vezes, mas nunca consegui resistir.

Mas agora isso ia mudar. Eu não ia ceder a minha paixão maluca por aquele ser.

Eu era racional e adulto agora.

Eu ia resistir.

O que facilitava era que ele parecia estar fazendo o mesmo. Seria muito mais fácil já que ele não estaria se jogando em cima de mim como um gatinho, como ele fazia antes.

Um gatinho manhoso e carente, de lábios açucarados e abraços carinhosos.

Suspirei, pegando um maldito sanduíche natural de atum e levando para o quarto onde ele estava.

Eu tinha que parar de me distrair.

Mas como não se distrair com aquele rapaz tão lindo sentado, balançando os pés, na beirada da cama?

Apesar de sua beleza, agora eu conseguia ver seus braços, salpicados de cicatrizes. Arranhões, queimaduras...

E tatuagens.

Eu conseguia vê-las em seus braços e aquilo me trouxe a lembrança de uma conversa com ele.

A que tivemos no dia de meu aniversário...

Bem, suas tatuagens eram o logo da banda Black Flag, que ele começou a gostar pouco antes de eu ter partido, e devia ter se tornado algo importante, alguns morcegos e estrelas espalhados e uma serra elétrica.

Eu lembrei dele como Leatherface e a visão me fez sorrir.

É. O tempo havia mesmo passado. Tudo aquilo parecia muito, muito distante.

\- Espero que goste de atum. - disse, oferecendo-lhe o prato.

Ele deu de ombros e pegou o sanduíche.

Depois de estar seco, confortável e alimentado, Frank resolveu falar algo.

\- Não vou ficar por muito tempo. - ele informou. - Eu vou arranjar um lugar pra ficar. Não quero incomodar vocês dois.

\- Você é meu irmão. Não precisa... Se incomodar com isso.

O clima se tornou estranho. A palavra irmão parecia ecoar no quarto.

Pela primeira vez, em relação a nós dois, ela realmente significava apenas aquilo.

Erámos apenas irmãos. De verdade.

\- Vou dormir. - ele grunhiu, se escondendo de baixo dos lençóis.

E eu saí do quarto, ficando só.

Eu podia voltar para sala e me aconchegar com Bert, mas não. Eu era fraco e fui dormir sozinho em meu quarto.

Eu não queria aceitar que Frank havia mudado algo dentro de mim, depois desse tanto tempo, mas era impossível simplesmente abraçar Robert depois de reencontrar aquele que fora meu amado por tanto tempo.

É. Não foi uma noite tranquila. Eu mal conseguia pregar o olho, tendo pesadelos com minha vida antiga e atual se chocando, colidindo...

Acabei acordando cedo. Cedo demais. Eu queria conversar com Bert mas não ia interromper seu sono assim...

Foi ai que eu lembrei que tinha uma varanda.

É. Bert amava aquela varanda. Pequena, mas que dava uma vista perfeita para o nascer do sol.

Ele adorava ficar ali, fumando lentamente, vendo o grande astro amarelo surgir no horizonte.

Eu era tão fraco.

Busquei na carteira de cigarros jogada na mesa um pequeno tubinho branco e o acendi com o esqueiro de prata que Bertie ganhara de presente de Quinn. Fazia muito tempo.

Assim como fazia muito tempo que eu não fumava. Mas... Eu precisava disso agora.

Observando o céu surgir das nuvens e soltando fumaça devagar, notei que nada na minha vida seria o mesmo.

Por que Frank estava de volta, e ele não era mais o sol que me trazia felicidade, meu pequeno arco-íris de emoções, meu anjo...

Ele era um furação com força mais que suficiente para destruir tudo que eu tinha naquele momento.

E ele já estava começando...

 

 

Acordei muito cedo e fui para a sala. Queria conversar com Bert e explicar o que estava acontecendo.

\- Ei... Bertie... - o chamei, baixinho. - Acorda...

Ele piscou os olhos bonitos e sorriu para mim. - Oi Gee. - ele se espreguiçou todo. - Dormiu bem?

\- Err... Não. - suspirei. - Temos que conversar.

 

Terminamos de beber nosso chocolate e mais uma pessoa entrou na cozinha. Ele estava com os cabelos amassados do travesseiro e bocejava, minha camisa na altura de suas coxas...

Ele era tão perfeito que eu nem conseguia saber como reagir.

Mas ele não olhou pra mim, nem para Bert. Apenas abriu a geladeira e agarrou o galão de suco de laranja e foi procurar um copo.

\- Hey, bom dia. - Bert começou, animado. - Você é Frank né? Eu sou Bert.

Frank apenas pegou o copo e o galão e se sentou à mesa. - Eu sei quem você é.

O clima estava começando a pesar.

Mas eu não sabia o que fazer. Frank nem olhava pro meu rosto.

\- Quer torradas? - perguntei, mas ele me ignorou. Parecia que toda a tensão de ontem havia voltado.

 

Mas ele também tinha cicatrizes e estava bem magros. Ver suas costelas dava agonia. E ele tinha tatuagens: Uma abóbora de Halloween, como era de se esperar. O logo da Black Flag, banda que ele citara algumas vezes e devia ser muito importante para ele agora e uma serra elétrica.

Lembrei dele como Leatherface, e a imagem me fez sorrir.

O tempo havia passado. Tudo parecia uma lembrança muito distante.

Fui pegar a comida. Um sanduíche de frango que restara na geladeira. Alguns segundos no microondas e estava no ponto. Além do sanduíche, uma latinha de Coca-Cola.

\- Trouxe um lanche. - murmurei para ele, que ficara sem a bermuda. Grande, disse ele.

\- Você come frango? - questionei.

\- Como qualquer coisa. - ele disse, se empanturrando.

 

Foi difícil fazê-lo se soltar. Ele estava com muita raiva.

Mas no fim, ele já até chorava.

Ele se deitou e se cobriu, e suspirou.

\- Faz tempo que não deito em uma cama.

Suspirei e, devagar, tentei afastar a franja dele de seus olhos.

Ele segurou meu pulso.

\- Ainda não te perdoei. Agradeço a Depois de estar seco, confortável e alimentado, Frank resolveu conversar mais. e o lugar pra dormir. Mas não vou ficar aqui pra sempre. - ele se deitou de costas para mim. - Quando eu ganhar dinheiro o suficiente, saio daqui.

\- Certo.

Eu o deixei dormir depois disso.

Mas então me senti estranho e confuso. Aquele garoto, agora rapaz, que eu tanto amara, estava ali, há metros de mim. Precisando de mim.

Eu havia o machucado muito.

Mas ainda assim, Bert estava na sala, ressonando, achando que eu estava ao seu lado.

Por fim, dormi sozinho em meu quarto.

Não foi uma noite tranquila. Eu mal conseguia pregar o olho.

Acordei muito cedo e fui para a sala. Queria conversar com Bert e explicar o que estava acontecendo.

\- Ei... Bertie... - o chamei, baixinho. - Acorda...

Ele piscou os olhos bonitos e sorriu para mim. - Oi Gee. - ele se espreguiçou todo. - Dormiu bem?

\- Err... Não. - suspirei. - Temos que conversar.

Eu o levei para cozinha, indo preparar um achocolatado pra nós. Sempre bebiámos leite com chocolate em conversas sérias.

\- Lembra do meu irmãozinho mais novo, o Frank? Bom... Ele brigou com meu pai e fugiu pra Nova York... Faz um ano já.

\- Mesmo? - ele se surpreendeu. - E onde ele tá?

\- Bom... O lugar onde ele morou, tenho quase certeza de que na rua... Ele disse que colocaram fogo lá. Ele veio ontem à noite. Está no quarto de hóspedes.

Bert amadureceu a ideia em alguns goles de chocolate. - E ele vai ficar por aqui?

Eu então suspirei. Eu não sabia exatamente.

\- Por um tempo, eu acho.

Terminamos de beber nosso chocolate e mais uma pessoa entrou na cozinha. Ele estava com os cabelos amassados do travesseiro e bocejava, minha camisa na altura de suas coxas...

Ele era tão perfeito que eu nem conseguia saber como reagir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Desculpem a demora ;~; Carnavais tem dessas coisas.  
> Mas logo vem mais capítulo, ok? Pra compensar ;-;


End file.
